The Wings of War
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Harry is brought to The Nest where he’s taught how to survive the upcoming war. It’s time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is awoken one night and brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. But who is this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere?

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Snape/Character in book but not really

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

**Wednesday, July 3, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

At three-thirty-seven am on July 3, 1996, Harry Potter lay out cold in the spare room on the second floor of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He was curled on his side, breathing evenly, mind not yet consumed by nightmares. But in about twenty three minutes he would awake sharply, sometimes yelling, sometimes crying, and squash his face into his pillow to hide the howl of anguish.

Right now however he was simply in a drifty state of sleep and awake, like a nap to reenergize the body for a few hours but not enough to keep it going for the entire day. After the events of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the events in the Ministry of Magic in the last few weeks, he found that sleep often eluded him in favor of hellish nightmares where his godfather repeatedly asked why he'd gotten him killed. His relatives did _not_ enjoy the frequent nights of shouting at ghosts so he tried his hardest to wake before any sound escaped.

He sighed softly in his sleep and rolled over, a sign the nightmares would start soon. Hands suddenly reached out, lightly landing on his arm and shaking softly. "_Harry… Harry! Harry get up_!"

Jolting, the fifteen-year-old jumped away from the hands shaking him and blurrily looked around before squinting at the glowing white figure in front of him. "Oh. Your glasses." They turned and grabbed something off the table, holding them in front of his face. He took them and pulled them on before jumping again.

A woman, perhaps in her early thirties, stood there, long white hair in a tight high ponytail, skin extremely pale and eyes gold and sharp. She wore a white gown that draped to the floor with no shoulders. On each bicep was the white tattoo of a feather, several softly jingling thin silver bracelets on her wrists.

He frowned, not recognizing her. "Who are you?"

She put a finger to her lips and motioned to the door. "The Dursleys will wake if you yell. We must leave this place before your wizards realize I'm here."

"_Who are you_?" he hissed, hand holding his wand tightly.

She frowned softly and opened her mouth then shut it with an audible snap. She glanced at the other side of the room before shaking her head. "It's not important. What you need to know is that I will _never_ hurt you. I am an ally and we must leave quickly!"

He sneered. "I'm not _that_ stupid. Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you here… but I'm on your side Harry." She leaned forward to whisper, "I know of the Order. I know what happened to Sirius and who really betrayed your parents. I know of the prophesy and I know that if we don't leave soon your wizards will realize I'm here. _Please_."

He knew better… he knew better than to trust her but…

Sliding out of bed he headed to the trunk on the floor and began throwing in what little he'd taken out. He turned to grab the owl cage but she was already handing it to him as well as the pile of papers on his desk and few quills in the drawer. He dropped to the ground and pulled out his things from under the floor panel tossing them in as well. He did one more sweep of the room before nodding to her. She stretched her fingers and let out a slow breath before placing a hand on the trunk. It shrunk down and she held it out to him, the handle on a necklace he pulled around his head. He instantly disillusioned and blinked, holding out his hand to see the floor beneath it.

"I can only apparate myself so you'll need to fly." She pointed out the window. "Head towards the rising sun. I've already sent your owl to greet you at the next point. She'll lead the way."

"She trusts you?"

She smiled. "Hedwig and I have become good friends as of late."

Her use of his owl's name helped ease the distrust roiling about slightly. He nodded slowly then headed for the door. "Be careful Harry Potter… aurors aren't as blind as you think." He stared at her as she shut her eyes and disappeared with a near silent 'pop!' Swallowing nervously he crept downstairs and to the back door.

_Aurors aren't as blind as you think…_ He glanced at the door and knew they'd spot it opening on its own… same went for the front door… A flash of the upstairs window made him grin. The Dursleys always left it open during the summer! He raced upstairs as quiet as possible and spotted it open. Holding out his broom, he whispered "up!" It floated into his palm and he climbed on. He barely fit out the window but just made it, zooming off towards the east.

_This is the start of a very odd summer_, he thought irritably. School had ended barely a week ago. He'd been finishing his fifth year and made a mistake. In doing so he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, and learned that the evil creature that had been trying to kill him since before he was born was to either be killed by his hands or kill him due to some prophecy his batty divination professor told. Usually he wasn't picked up from his hellish relatives' home until after his birthday at the end of the month… and usually it was by someone he knew.

He shook off his unease and wondered what his friends were doing. They were no doubt asleep at the moment, Hermione dreaming of books and Ron of quidditch. Harry shook his head with a slight smile, swooping down closer to the town below him to fly above the few cars out and about. His friends… he was lucky they were still alive. Any of them, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville or Luna, could have been killed in his idiotic rescue mission. He gripped the handle tightly. He'd just have to be smarter next time. If only he'd opened Sirius' Christmas present earlier. If only he'd checked with Snape instead of running to the ministry. If only… He shook his head again, this time more roughly, nearing falling from the broom. With the thoughts of distractions in mind, he pushed the broom faster and tore off towards the east.

What had to be a few hours later made him wish the woman hadn't disillusioned his watch. The horizon was turning pale pink and orange so he knew it was at least three hours later and he still hadn't seen Hedwig. That thought made him slow his broom and look about for any glowing white object nearby.

_Is it a trap?_ he thought anxiously, holding himself still in the air. A 'hoooooot!' close by made him turn and find his gorgeous snowy owl soaring towards him. His heart lifted and he smiled, reaching for her. There was a bit of unsteadiness with her not being able to see him, but he steadied her on his arm and she nipped happily at his sleeve.

"There you are girl." She nibbled his fingers and shifted to take off. "Wait!" She paused and blinked at him. "Is this lady trustworthy? I mean… should we be going where she says?" She flapped a wing in his face and fluttered into the air. "All right! All right! Don't get mad at me! I just wanted to know!" She accepted this answer and hooted again. "Show me the way!" She turned and flew off. Harry sped up to catch her and flew behind her at quick pace. He was surprised that she could fly so fast and so far.

He shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool air whipping his face as the sun was beginning to warm the Earth. There was a jolt around him and his eyes snapped out. He felt extremely odd, like he was somehow not where he was three seconds ago. The town below had disappeared and changed into forest. He frowned, looking up at Hedwig sharply but she continued onward. Nearly ten minutes later, she suddenly slowed. He blinked, spotting the sea beyond the forest. She curled around and flapped back they way they'd come.

As they did, he saw a building he hadn't spotted before. It was rather huge, several balconies around its sides extending over the hill it sat upon, the trees beginning a good fifty feet from the base of the hill.

Hedwig swooped down and landed on the railing of one of the balconies, Harry landing on the porch beside her.

"What is this place girl?" he asked, heading for the door. He knocked and waited a moment before trying the door. "Hello?" he called. The inside was empty and as the door swung open, dust flew up, visible in the rising sun's light. "Hello?" he called again. "Ma'am? Where are you?"

The room was rather large, about four times the size of his bedroom back at the Dursleys. It was completely empty and looked abandoned. There were windows lining the wall his back was facing, the room the length of the balcony outside on his right were two doors, across the room and to the far end a door, probably leading into the rest of the house.

"Hello?" he called again, feeling uneasy when it echoed back to him.

"Harry."

He turned quickly to find the woman leaning against the railing. He hurried back outside, eyes darting around to find his white owl. When he didn't spot any feathered creature nearby, he turned to the woman angrily. "Where's Hedwig?" he snarled.

She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath before standing tall and looking straight at him. "_I'm_ Hedwig."

Harry stared at the woman for a good minute and a half before let out a bark of laughter. "You're mad!"

"I am not!" she snapped. "I'm Hedwig!" She transformed in front of him, floating at head level before transforming back.

"But you… how did… you can't be! You're my owl!"

"I was… I was captured and a spell was place on me. They turned me into an owl and said that in five years I could transform back, _if_ I could transform back. The only way to turn back into a human was to remember what it was like to be human."

"And how'd you do that?" Harry asked, eyes darting between her and his broom lying nearby. He mentally cursed himself for being so careless with his only way out.

"You did that." He looked back at her sharply. "You talked to me… you opened up to me… you acted as though, besides having feathers and wings, I was another person. I remembered what it was like to be a human and so I remember how to be human. Three months ago, the sun rose on five years and I became this again." She motioned to herself. "All thanks to you Harry. To repay you, I've taken you from those horrid people you call relatives and the Order trying to run your life."

He didn't move for a few minutes before shifting uneasily. "Tell me something only Hedwig would know."

She blinked then frowned in confusion and chewed on her lip. After a moment her eyes lit up and she smirked wickedly. "Last semester you were ranting about Ginny and Ron came into the room shouting something and you near had a heart attack when he asked why you were blushing."

"Someone could've overheard."

She pouted. "Fine. In your fourth year, you walked out to the furthest end of the lake with me and you cried because of Cedric."

"Anyone could've seen."

"Damn it Harry!" she shouted angrily but cooled quickly when he got into a defensive position. "Fine… in your summer after first year… your uncle nearly beat you to death because you dropped the steaks for dinner that night." Harry stiffened and swallowed. "This summer, last week Dudley tried to give you a concussion with his smelting stick and Vernon told him not to get blood on the floor. Yesterday-"

"Alright!… all right. I'm still hesitant to believe your wild story but… I suppose I'll agree to it…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh thank you mighty lord." She stepped towards him and he leapt out of the way, wand still in his hand. She paused then sighed heavily. "I don't know how to tell you that I _won't_ harm you."

He scowled. "There is no way. I've got to trust you. You've got to give me reason to."

Her eyes flashed in hurt. "You trusted Sirius quick enough! Even though you'd been told all year he was the one who murdered your parents!" He flinched slightly at the mention of his godfather, then realized she did have a point… after only knowing Sirius for an hour or so, he'd gladly accepted the offer of a new home. "But I suppose you're right," she murmured. "I'll have to gain your trust somehow…"

Harry followed her back into the room. She looked around with a soft frown. Turning, she headed for the door opposite them and stepped into a long hallway. There was a door almost across from him and to the left. She opened it and stepped inside with a heavy sigh. "My room," she murmured when he stepped inside.

Unlike the last room, hers was filled with things, all draped in thick sheets that must've been white once upon a time but were now layered with dust and looked gray. Her room was a bit bigger, two doors on the right beyond what looked to be a bed, the left side of the room windows looking out onto another balcony. She turned and stepped past him to go inspect the rest of the house.

If he hadn't followed her closely, he'd have gotten lost in the labyrinth of hallways. There were two main bedrooms, three guest rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room, a good sized den, a potions lab and workshop, a laundry and storage room and a staircase.

The staircase led down into the base of the hill. The middle floor led onto balconies into the two separate rooms, the bottom floor into the main areas of the room. On his right going down the staircase was a huge library/study room with more books than Hogwarts. On his left was a large sitting room. The wall opposite the door was blank but when Hedwig ran her fingers over it, the wall seemingly disappeared. She smiled at his gasp of surprise.

"It's enchanted, just like Hogwarts' ceiling. It looks out over the forest, or if you so wish, the sea beyond it." She motioned towards the wall on his left. There was a large fireplace and many objects covered in white cloths. She walked over and then went to the corner. A door appeared when she tapped the wall. "This is the only door leading from the ground into the house otherwise you have to fly in on a broomstick. I'd recommended shrinking your broomstick and keeping it on a chain around your neck whenever you leave this place."

Harry, who'd been looking out the enchanted wall, turned to her suddenly and stared for a moment. "And what _is_ this place?"

She smiled softly. "This is where I grew up Harry." She held her arms out. "This is The Nest."

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, Harry found himself back in the first room he'd walked into. While examining the library downstairs, his stomach had rumbled loudly, echoing in the large room, a reminder that the Dursleys hadn't fed him in a day or two. The woman–Hedwig– had gone to the kitchen to search for food but found only dust and crumbs. Hedwig had found an old bucket, broom, sponge and a mop and asked him to get started cleaning while she went out to get some food. He'd instantly bristled, not liking the idea of being left alone in an unfamiliar place with a woman, who was his owl, who he'd only met a few hours ago.

She realized this instantly and pulled off one of her bracelets, holding it out. "I'll only be gone for an hour," she told him as he took the bracelet in confusion. "If there's _any_ trouble, any at all, just grab this and yell for me. I'll know and come back immediately. I promise." He'd nodded and she'd sent him a smile and an 'I'll be back in an hour,' before vanishing. Turning to the room, he'd got to work.

The floor, which had been covered in an inch of dust and grime, was now uncovered. It was a beautiful dark wooden floor, smooth to the touch. The windows had been scrubbed clean and now even more light filtered into the room. The walls had been scrubbed as well, not nearly as glamorous as the floor for they were painted white. The ceiling was also white and had been cleaned as best as he could for not being nearly tall enough. The fan, which was out of reach, had been quite fun to clean as it kept spinning out of reach. He'd probably wiped down each blade six times before giving up.

The two doors on the other wall had led to a rather large walk-in closet and a fully equipped bathroom; toilet, sink, shower and bathtub as well as a floor to ceiling mirror. He'd cleaned everything in the bathroom, scrubbed it all down until it shone. The tile was black and glimmered like a polished stone, the utilities white marble, mirror framed in a golden metal. The closet had just needed to be cleared of spider webs and dust on the floor before he wiped it all down.

He glanced at his watch, then at the clean room. It had only taken forty minutes to get everything clean and she still hadn't returned. Shifting uneasily, he wondered if he was supposed to start on her room as well. After a few minutes of wondering, he picked up his supplies and headed into the other room.

.

.

.

.

.

Hedwig scowled as she landed lightly on the balcony. _Stupid people… I hate people… why didn't I just stay an owl? It would've made life so much easier._ Opening the door, she raised the bags in her hands. "Sorry I was gone for so long Harry. I've… got… food?" Looking around the room, she grinned. "Nice job. This place looks 

brand new… Harry?" Swallowing nervously, she set the food down in the middle of the room and checked the bathroom quickly. "Harry?!"

"In here!" She hurried out of the room and into her room. She blinked, just staring for a moment. The floor had been swept and mopped and he was in the process of pushing her dresser back into place, all of the white sheets gone and hanging on the balcony outside.

She blinked stupidly for a minute. "Uh…"

"I'm sorry I didn't finish in time," Harry said sheepishly as he stepped back from the dresser. "The furniture was really hard to move though."

"I… you…" She blinked at him. "You were only supposed to do _your_ room."

"Oh." He ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You just saved me a lot of work… I just didn't want you to push yourself so hard!" She whistled. "Damn Harry. You did a great job! Nothing beats doing it the muggle way!" She waved him towards the door. "My mom always used to say that you know. She was right too. Always gave a sort of satisfied feeling after working hard to do something that you could've just waved your wand and be done with."

"I'm not of age yet." Harry flushed. "So I can't use magic."

"Ah. I forgot about that. After lunch we'll work on getting rid of those tracking spells." She walked over to the bags and took a seat, folding her legs to her side as she began pulling food out.

"You can do that?" he asked, sitting crossed legged across from her.

"Sure thing! Just need to find the right spells. Won't be too hard. Chicken?"

He blinked as she held out the Tupperware. "Chinese?"

She flushed lightly. "Yeah… I remember the one time you stole the rest from the fridge and shared it with me. I enjoyed it." He looked up, clearly remembering it. She grinned. "What did you say about the chicken when I ate it?"

He grinned back. "Isn't this some kind of cannibalism?"

She laughed, it echoing in the room. "Technically it wasn't since I was actually human."

"Well I didn't know that! I worried about that for days and wondered if I was turning you into a cannibal!" She laughed again and he joined her. They spent the next hour sitting on the floor, eating Chinese and sharing stories.

.

.

.

.

.

The day went by pretty quickly after lunch. They'd both finished Hedwig's room, dusting everything and cleaning it spotless. The kitchen was next on their list. The fridge had taken the longest and both had sore hands afterwards. It was a pretty normal room. About half the size of Harry's, one wall entirely countertop and cabinets on the floor and on the ceiling. The fridge was in the far corner, stove on the opposite end and a sink in the middle, all three black with a black granite countertop and light colored wood, the floor a red cherry colored wood. A table to fit eight people sat in the middle of the room. To make more space, they shoved it back against the wall and put two of the chairs in storage, cleaning the rest down. The table was wood and matched the color of the cabinets.

"All right! Last room that needs to be done today!" Hedwig chirped, carrying her mop and bucket as she walked through the hallway labyrinth.

"Which is?" Harry asked as he followed quickly.

"The potions lab."

He blinked. "Why should that be important?"

"Because I'm all out of potions. The sooner it gets up and running, the sooner I'll be fully stocked and ready for anything."

"Oh…" Entering the room, Harry frowned softly. It was completely different than the dungeons in Hogwarts, but still just as dark. The walls were a very dark color, floor gray stone and benches a nearly black wood. Lights were lit around the room, two benches with four cauldrons each in the middle of the room. One wall was entirely lined with shelves with empty bottles. The other wall was lined with different ingredients and the third only half shelves and filled with books.

They got to work quickly and nearly had it all done by dinner. Dinner was late, the clocking chiming seven o'clock. It was Chinese again but Harry didn't mind, eating everything on his plate before putting the little bit left in the fridge.

"I suppose we should get you some furniture," Hedwig muttered. "I think we put all the extras in the box in storage." Entering the storage room, she sneezed as dust came up to greet them. There was a box in the middle of the room labeled 'Furniture' in curly writing. She grabbed it and hurried out to avoid sneezing again.

Back in his room, the sun was dying quickly so she lit a few of the lamps in the corners. Sitting on the floor, she motioned for him to join her. He took a seat and she opened the box. "My mom was an avid collector of room furnishings. She put everything into boxes with a picture on the front of what the furniture looked like." She held out one of the tiny boxes inside.

He took it and found a picture on the front of a bed, cabinet and desk all in a very dark colored wood. He glanced at his floor and frowned softly. "No. Not this one." She nodded and pulled out the next. For the following half an hour, they spent it trying to figure out which furniture would go best and which style he wanted.

Finally choosing the right one, she opened the box and dumped out the tiny figures. She set one on the ground and tapped it, stepping back quickly. It grew into a huge fluffy bed complete with covers. The next was a desk and the last an armoire. All three were a bit paler than what Hedwig called "cherry or cedar" colored but he loved it. They were pushed into place and as the clocked chimed nine, he felt himself drifting.

Hedwig smiled, noticing his eyes drifting shut. "It's been a long day Harry. Why don't you get some rest."

He nodded, changing into nightclothes quickly. As he stumbled back into the room, Hedwig pulled back the covers then tucked him in. "Good night Harry. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay," he murmured, already half asleep.

The owl slipped out quickly and made her way to her room, nearly stumbling as she reached her bed. The use of magic today had nearly killed her. Sleep overcame her quickly as soon as she lay down, a wide smile on her face knowing that Harry would be safe now. Harry was also smiling because for the first time in a month he would be getting a full night's sleep and was actually looking forward to the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Welcome to the first chapter of **The Wings of War**!!

This story came about while I was bored to death and was randomly searching for HP fanart when I came across a doodle of what the HP pets might look like in human form. I saw Hedwig and suddenly thought, "what if Hedwig was actually human? What if Hedwig was actually human and decided to steal Harry away from everyone to keep him safe? What if she were to teach him how to survive?!"

And so, this fanfic was born! Thank you to the artist who drew the picture and as soon as I find it again I shall inform you all of who it was so you can see the awesome Hedwig-as-a-human they drew!

Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next time!

**Kadasa Mori **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is awoken one night and brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. But who is this mysterious woman who appeared out of nowhere?

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

Hedwig smiled, noticing his eyes drifting shut. "It's been a long day Harry. Why don't you get some rest."

He nodded, changing into nightclothes quickly. As he stumbled back into the room, Hedwig pulled back the covers then tucked him in. "Good night Harry. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay," he murmured, already half asleep.

The owl slipped out quickly and made her way to her room, nearly stumbling as she reached her bed. The use of magic today had nearly killed her. Sleep overcame her quickly as soon as she lay down, a wide smile on her face knowing that Harry would be safe now. Harry was also smiling because for the first time in a month he would be getting a full night's sleep and was actually looking forward to the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

**Thursday, July 4, 1996 **

.

.

.

.

.

When Harry awoke he paused. He was actually waking up, not being awoken by horrible nightmares and his throat raw from suppressed screams. He smiled and stretched, enjoying the delicious feeling of what had to be his Hogwarts bed it was so comfortable. It must've been a Saturday since Ron hadn't woken him up yet. The red head didn't tend to get out of bed before noon on Saturdays and that would be the only reason Harry was still in bed with the sun bright behind closed lids. He rolled onto his other side, pulling the sheets up to his chin and sighing happily. The door to the dorm opened, then after a moment shut.

_Hermione must be getting annoyed_, he thought when he didn't hear anyone walking about the dorm. _But she's not waking us up… that's a first._ After a few minutes, curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes, to look at the clock and froze. _This isn't the Gryffindor dorm_ was his first thought, followed quickly by _and it's not the Dursleys' either_ and finally finished by _so where the hell am I?_

He sat up quickly and looked around but couldn't see anything. He groped around for his glasses and found them on a small bedside table to his left. He pulled them on and blinked a few times before remembering where he was. Sliding from bed, he headed for the bathroom with fresh clothes and got dressed, wand in his pocket. As he reached for the door, a glint from the bedside table caught his eye. He walked over and found one of Hedwig's bracelet's there. He picked it up and moved towards the door and it reopened, the owl stepping in. She blinked then grinned brightly.

"Good morning Harry!" she chirped happily.

He blinked at her. "G'morning."

"Hungry?" At his nod, she ushered for him to follow her. They weaved through the labyrinth of halls, making their way to the kitchen. She motioned towards the table and he sat at the chair furthest from the door, his back to the walls. "I was gonna let you sleep some more but it's already nearing eleven and I don't think you'd like to stay up all night, wide awake." She set down a plate in front of him. "Eat up!"

He blinked at it as she sat across from him. "Erm… you're not hungry?" he asked. She motioned to her own plate. "I can't eat _all_ of this."

"You need meat on your bones. Eat up kid." She began shoveling food into her mouth and he frowned at his plate. There were three good sized pancakes, a pile of scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon, four sausages and two pieces of toast. Two glasses stood in front of him, one of orange juice, the other with milk. He began eating slowly to try and eat as much as he could.

After twenty minutes, she was finished with her plate, spreading jam onto her toast. "Today we've got a lot to do unless you've got a better idea of something to do," she said before biting into the jam covered toast.

He shrugged and bit into his egg sandwich, realizing if he piled everything together he could eat it faster. "I'm fine with whatever."

"Well… the other rooms do need to be cleaned… I suppose we could work on the sitting room downstairs… the library will take _forever_ so we'll wait till-oh merlin! I forgot to take the spells off your wand. First thing after breakfast we'll work on that. Then we can decide what to do."

He just nodded and slid the plate in front of him further away, hand rubbing his full stomach. He'd gotten down the eggs and toast and a strip of bacon. Hedwig sighed. "Harry. You've got to eat!"

"I…" He shifted uneasily. "You know how the Dursley diet is… I can't stomach everything so quickly."

There was a moment of confusion of her face before it smoothed into an emotionless look. Her eyes fell to her own plate and she quivered, hands fisting. "Harry… In a week I will have my magic controlled enough to do any spell without anyone knowing." She grinned cruelly. "Which would you like the Dursleys to endure?"

"None!"

She scowled. "They tortured you Harry!"

"I know but… no spell casting on the Dursleys!" he ordered.

"None? Not even turning them into cockroaches?"

There was a moment where he was seriously considering it. He shook his head. "No. No spell casting."

She sighed heavily and flopped back into her chair, pouting. "Fine."

"Perhaps later, when I can help. But not right now." She grinned at him and nodded her agreement. "So, what's going to happen with my wand?"

"Well!" She hopped to her feet and began putting things away, Harry picking up their dishes and heading to the sink to wash them. "There's a specific book in the library we'll need. I believe I remember where it is. If not… well it'll take some time to find. Once we have it, we just have to start spelling away." She sent Harry a sheepish grin. "Hopefully you'll allow me to bow out of magically washing the dishes. The spells will probably take a lot out of me."

"Oh. It's fine. I usually did dishes at the Dursleys." As he began washing, Hedwig frowned a little but shook her head and finished putting away the rest of the food. She grabbed the towel Harry was about to grab and held out a hand. He looked confused.

"Dish please?"

"Oh!" He held out of the wet plate and she began drying it, putting it in the cupboard. After a few minutes, she smiled to herself. It really was quite calming. Harry would wash the dish and she'd dry it and put it away. By the time she was done with that, he was holding out another dish. They didn't have to think about doing it just did it until it was finished. "Thanks for helping," he said, wiping down the counter and the table.

She followed, drying them behind him. "It's no problem Harry. Perhaps tomorrow I'll risk getting my fingers all pruny as well." He laughed as she wrinkled her nose at the idea. "Now! Let's get to work!"

He nodded and followed her from the room, heading downstairs to the library. They went to the balcony floor and towards the right corner. She hummed to herself, finger running over dusty spines of books. "Which one are we looking for?" he asked after a minute or two of silent observation.

"I forget there are two sets of eyes," she said, rolling her own. "My apologies. It's a dark blue book labeled 'Charm Detections and Destructions.' It's quite thick and very old."

Harry nodded and stepped to the next bookcase, eyes running over the volumes. He couldn't tell the colors from each other so he ripped off a piece of the ratty tee shirt he wore and used it to brush off the dust on the bottoms of the spines. Red, black, brown, yellow, green, red, black, black, brown, brown, brown, green, blue, green, red-blue! He wiped off the rest of the spine and frowned. It had no title. Sighing, he turned to the next row.

Nearly an hour and quite a few bookshelves later, Hedwig shrieked. "I found it!" He hurried over. She held a pretty thick book, simple faded golden cursive on the side that read 'Charm Detections and Destructions.' She grinned at him them headed back for the stairs. He followed after her to the bottom floor.

"Let's sit in the sitting room. It's much more comfy."

"And dusty," Harry announced with a sneeze as they entered the room.

She sneezed as well. "Let's go to the kitchen." Back up the stairs they went, returning to the kitchen. Harry sat in his usual seat, Hedwig across from him. She dropped the book on the table with a thump, waving away all the dust that rose. She flopped into her seat and flipped open the book to a random page. "This book is incredible," she told Harry, holding her hand out. "Wand please." He pulled it out and handed it over. She set it onto the left page. After a moment, writing began appearing on the right side.

Harry frowned softly, reminded of another book where writing suddenly appeared like that. He urged memories of running through wet tunnels and a sharp fang piercing bone away and looked at her as she winced. "Yeowch Harry." She moved to the seat in the middle to show him what the book said.

_Monitoring Charm – Ministry of Magic, Department of Underage Magic – Current Status: On – Level: One_

_Tracking Charm – Albus Dumbledore – Current Status: Off_

_Monitoring Charm – Albus Dumbledore – Current Status: On – Level: Three_

Harry frowned darkly. "Does everyone have these spells?"

"Well… usually the Ministry puts them on for the first few years of Hogwarts but takes them off after third or fourth year. Seems as though they _forgot_."

"What do the monitoring charms do?"

"They basically just tell the person who cast it if there's any magic being done. The level of the charm indicates what it does. Level one is just any magic. Level three, however, will tell the person what spell was used." Harry frowned, eyes straying back to Dumbledore's name. "His were probably just done to make sure if you did do magic, it wasn't trying to stay alive. Say… say there were dementors again. The two charms he placed could tell him you were fending them off and he could get to where you were immediately."

"How long ago were the charms placed?"

"Hm… I think the monitoring charm from Dumbledore was placed last year… probably at the beginning of your school year. It's much fresher. The other two have been there quite awhile." Harry scowled at the wand that sat on the page innocently. Hedwig chuckled. "The wand did nothing to you Harry. The people did."

"So how do you remove the spells?"

She sighed heavily and picked the wand up, setting it on the table and turning back to the book. Instructions were written about removing the spells. "It'll take some work… I'll probably be stuck on this for a long time."

He nodded and looked to the clock. "It's nearing two…"

"You might as well go find something to do. I'll be stuck at this till at least dinnertime."

Nodding again, he stood and headed for his room. At the door, he turned to look back at her. "Thanks Hedwig."

She sent him a bright smile. "It's no problem Harry. Try not to disturb me unless the house is on fire, yeah?"

"What if it floods?"

She waved a hand. "You can deal with it. Buckets are in the supply closet."

He grinned. "Sure thing." Heading back to his room, he grabbed a book and some parchment, sitting at the desk to finish his summer homework. That would probably take as long or longer to do than Hedwig's current project. With a heavy sigh, he flipped open the Potions textbook and dipped his quill in the inkwell.

"Let's get to it then."

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting back with a relieved sigh, Harry stretched widely and yawned, fingers, back and neck stiff from hunching over his work for so long. The clock beside him chimed tiredly that it was nearing seven. He sighed, realizing he'd just spent five hours on his homework and realized he'd turned into Hermione. But at least it was all done! Getting to his feet, he headed back towards the kitchen, almost ninety percent sure Hedwig had to be finished by now.

She was sprawled out over the table wand in one hand, out cold. Harry just stared at her for a minute before heading to the refrigerator. Using all the skills he'd learned living with the Dursleys, he quietly made dinner; soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Setting them on the table, he gently shook her shoulder.

"Hedwig?"

She sat up quickly, looking around as her eyes tried to focus. "Huh? What?"

"Dinnertime."

"Oh. Thanks." She pulled the food close and ate quickly, Harry's spoon lifted to his mouth but just staring at her. In two minutes her bowl and plate were cleared. Leaning back, she rubbed her stomach with a happy sigh. "Yum… oh! I finished!" She held out the wand and Harry set his spoon down and took it gently. It looked the same… "Try it out!" He glanced at her nervously. She smiled. "Don't believe me? It's fine Harry. Try it."

With his heart in his throat, half of him screaming he was about to be expelled, he pointed to his cup. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The cup lifted into the air. He set it back down a moment later and looked around. No owl was coming bearing a letter telling him he was expelled…

Hedwig's loud yawn drew his attention from the window. "I'm heading to bed. I'm exhausted. Good night Harry. And please believe me when I say that no one can track your magic anymore. Scouts honor."

"You weren't in the scouts."

"Nope." With that she walked out of the room leaving him alone in the kitchen, which was never a good thing. Whenever he was alone his brain began racing. Whether he be thinking about studies or the sunshine, pranks or polar bears, or even his last brush with death, his brain never stopped.

He glanced at the wand then set it just in arms reach and took his time eating. _Does that mean I can do whatever I want and no one can tell? I could clean up with just a wave of my wand, mow with just a spell._ He smirked wickedly. _Wish I lived with Dursleys now. Heh._ Finishing his dinner, he stood to take his plates to the kitchen… then grabbed his wand. With a few spells the dishes were floating to the sink, gently landing and awaiting his cleaning. He frowned at the sink as he walked over and realized… he didn't know any cleaning spells. Perhaps tomorrow Hedwig could find a book in that massive library so he could learn them. Then again… washing dishes was kind of like meditating for him. He could just fade away; scrub, rinse, dry, scrub, rinse, dry, scrub, rinse, dry.

It took only a few minutes as there were only a few dishes to wash. Once finished, he dried his hands on the towel, hung it up on the rail over the oven and went back to his room. He spent the next few hours revising every spell he'd ever learned in charms; changing the colors of his bed, enlarging his trunk and shrinking it, floating things from one end to the other. He also ended up accidentally lighting one of the balled up parchments on the floor on fire but he just as quickly put it out so he didn't have to go wake Hedwig up.

Sitting on his bed, Harry marveled at his room. It was huge. And fantastic. And all _his_. He lay back on the bed, more comfy than his one in Gryffindor tower and looked around. His room was literally empty though… but he could do magic now… he could fix the emptiness.

Harry cocked his head, spotting the furniture box still seated at the end of his bed. After a moment, he recalled several things in there he would like and bit his lip, wondering if he should go ask Hedwig if he could have them and now with his own magic, he could un-shrink them himself. She was no doubt asleep by now, the clock reading 10.45pm. He stared at the box for a few minutes more before pulling it off and opening it. When no alarm went off, he grinned and began shuffling through it, looking for what he needed.

.

.

.

.

.

When Hedwig awoke the next morning, groggy and still sleepy, she stumbled from bed and pulled on a dressing gown, heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. She found Harry already seated at the table sipping a cup of tea, an empty bowl in front him. He looked over and smiled. "Morning."

"Mmm."

"I made you coffee. It's like an hour old though. If you want some food I can make some. I just had a bowl of cereal."

She waved a hand, pouring herself a cup and dumping milk in, stirring quickly and guzzling half down. She walked over and sat across from him, sipping slowly now. "Thank you for making it." She smiled. "I feared that in my coma-like state I wouldn't be able to."

"Why are you so tired today?"

She shrugged. "Probably from all the magic using I did yesterday."

He blinked. "Aren't you a witch?"

"Yes but I've been an owl the past five years. It's hard to go from no magic to a lot of magic in a week or so."

"You've been human for only a week?"

"Yup."

His eyes narrowed. "You said you'd been human for three months."

"I lied…." She twirled her mug around to distract her. "I was in the forest last week, hunting, and I swooped down to catch a mouse and all of the sudden I was standing on two legs with no wings or feathers. I ran to the closest stream to see what was wrong." She chuckled. "I was so confused at first. I think I just stared at my reflection for about an hour before realizing that I was finally human again. It was the most difficult feeling in the world, not knowing where I was and knowing that I had to change back into an owl to get to safety. I was so worried if I changed back I'd never be human again so I ripped off a piece of my dress and found a stick and wrote 'I'm human' and clutched that in my talons as I flew back to Hogwarts.

"When I landed in the owlry, I tried transforming back willingly and couldn't. It took near an hour to remember what I looked like as a human but once I did, I was standing on two legs again. I transformed back and forth a few times before needing a rest so I curled up in the rafters with the school owls and slept through the night and into the next day. Once it was dark again, I went back to Privet Drive, knowing the Hogwarts Express had brought you back."

She shifted in her chair and sipped at the coffee before setting it back down. "When I got there… I saw the bruises, saw Dudley attack you when you were making breakfast. I knew I had to get you out. I knew the Order would do nothing without Dumbledore's permission and I knew Dumbledore didn't know what really went on. I had to get you out. So I came back here, just soared over to make sure it was still standing before racing back. I went to Gringotts, reactivated my account, got money out and some new clothes, got everything ready so that I could take you away in one night and be set."

"But you didn't manage to clean up first?" Harry asked dryly.

She grinned. "That's why I have you Harry."

He snorted. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Oh!"

She jumped as he leapt to his feet. "What?"

"Come here! You have to see!"

She allowed him to drag her through the halls. "I see you've found your way to the kitchen."

"Took me nearly an hour to memorize it," Harry grumbled. "Got lost like seven times." She giggled. He swung open his door and pushed her in. "How's it look?"

He'd colored the walls a warm creamy color. The floor was still a dark walnut color, all of the furniture dark honey, a dresser with a mirror in between the armoire and desk, a hutch on the desk. There were now drapes tied to the wall but allowed to be pulled to cover the wall of windows, the back drapes white and thin with heavy red drapes over them. The bed covers were white and red and there was a rectangular red carpet in the empty spot on his floor. On the carpet were two black velvet bean bag chairs and a coffee table in between them. His trunk sat against the wall between the sliding closet doors and the door to his bathroom. Hanging from the canopy bed were white drapes, semi-transparent and pulled to the side for now.

"This looks fantastic Harry," Hedwig said, looking around the room with a bright smile. She flopped into the furthest beanbag so she could face him. "Absolutely gorgeous."

He beamed and flopped into the one across from her as she leaned forward to touch the wizard's chess set as the centerpiece for the coffee table. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind me using some more of the furniture from the box. There was also a booklet in there about how to change colors in your room."

"Why would I mind? This is your room Harry. You can do whatever you please. I for one am very happy you decided to do this. It looks fantastic."

He ducked his head with a grin. "You said that already."

"I'll say it fifty times!" she chirped, tossing her free hand into the air. "It's fantastic!!"

He didn't bother hiding the grin this time. "Thanks."

She smiled and shuffled so she was more comfy in her seat, sipping at her coffee. "So what do you want to do today?" He shrugged. "Well we can either clean the library, work on the guest rooms… or we could duel."

His head shot up at that. "Really?"

"Sure. There's a room we can get to through the library. It's kinda like the Hogwarts Room of Requirement where you think of what you need and it provides it. It doesn't really work for parties or anything. It's just a training room." She finished her coffee and stood. "I'll go take a shower and get dressed. Do whatever you'd like till then." He nodded and headed for his trunk to pull out letters to write.

"You're still going to make me deliver those?" Hedwig asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well if I don't write the Order every three days, they'll know something is wrong. It's been two days."

"Oh… we'll have to get another owl," Hedwig muttered as she walked from the room. "I'm not gonna be a messenger pigeon any longer than necessary."

He rolled his eyes. "Well then I'll write them all at once so you can take one trip instead of four."

"Brilliant thinking Harry! You should've been a Slytherin!"

"I was _supposed_ to be a Slytherin," he grumbled, flopping onto his desk chair and stretching his hand before setting the quill tip to the parchment.

.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later, he looked up from his letter to Ron as Hedwig walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow. "You're training in _that_?" he asked.

She blinked and looked over her attire; a no sleeve black shirt that tied behind her neck, black leggings and knee high black high heels. "What's wrong with it?"

"Um… your _shoes_?"

She held up the heels; five inch stilettos. "I always wear these."

"You're insane."

She shrugged. "No matter. Hurry it up."

He sighed and set his things down, grabbing his wand and following her down the long stairs to the library. "I've got a question," he announced.

"Which is?" she asked as they stepped onto the balcony, walking to the very end and tugging a book. The bookcase swung open and they walked into another hallway.

"If the magic you used yesterday drained you, won't it today?"

"Probably." She motioned to the hair decoration she had. "I found this last night before I went to bed. Not only is it fashionable but it'll help me control my magic." It was a simple thin stone shaped like a doughnut a little smaller than palm sized and a dull gray.

She pressed the knob in the very center of the door they reached and shut her eyes. After a moment it opened. Inside was a room as big as the Great Hall with a long dueling platform in the center. Windows that he knew couldn't show the outside since they were underground, showed a beautiful bright sunny day, light flooding the stone chamber.

"Voila. Which side do you want?"

"Farthest?"

"Sure." He hurried to the other side and climbed the steps. She was waiting for him as she got there. "All right." She held up a hand and a clock appeared in the middle. "This counts down from five. I want you to cast the first spell. I'll protect and cast the second. If both of our shields hold, I'll put the clock down again and we can duel for real. Sound good?" He nodded and gripped his wand.

_Five…four… three… two… one…_

"_Rictusempra_!" he shouted, the spell blasting towards her.

"_Argencontegum__!_" She waved her arms, a silver shield absorbing the spell. "_Tarantallegra_!" she shouted, pointing towards Harry.

"_Protego!_" His shield came up and deflected the spell.

She smiled once the shield lowered. "Great job Harry."

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"That shield."

"Oh. _Argencontegum_? It's a spell I created.

"You _created_ a spell?"

"Sure. It's easy if you can perform wandless magic." He just stared at her. "No. Seriously. Wandless magic is just using your magic to do what your mind wants. How do you think Goblins use their magic? They don't need to say any spells. We wandless users just make up a spell to make it sound like we know what we're doing when in fact," she waved her hand and a chair in the corner lifted. She lowered her hand and it set back down.

She raised her hand again. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The chair lifted once more. "You see?" The chair was set back on the ground. "It's a simple mind trick. There are some magic folk who don't have the ability for 

wandless magic. They need the boost a wand gives. But many could be trained in wandless magic. It's an ability you cannot test for and takes too long to show so instead, wandless magic has been seen as a trick only the most powerful can achieve and children are taught how to effortlessly wave a wand instead of trying first without one."

"Is that why when people get very emotional they cause accidental magic?"

"Exactly. Because your emotions are so high and because you have power, the wandless magic automatically shoots out without control. How else could you say, blow up your aunt without knowing the specific spell for it? You may not have wanted to exactly blow her up like a balloon but you wanted her to stop talking. The magic did it for you… in a weird way, but nonetheless, it did that."

"Hm…" He turned towards the chair and waved his hand. When nothing happened, Hedwig giggled.

"It takes a lot of practice Harry. No simple hand waving can-" She stopped as the chair wiggled. It didn't rise up off the ground but it did move. She looked to him sharply and he was grinning widely. After a moment, she grinned back. "From now on we'll begin studying wandless magic." She held up her hand again and the clock reappeared. "Ready for a real duel?"

He grinned back. "Let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen later that evening, Hedwig bent over a piece of parchment at the table.

"Listing," she muttered, crossing something off.

He peered into the fridge. "Listing what?"

"What I need to teach you before you go back to school." He paused then turned and walked over to look over her shoulder.

_- Wandless magic, potions, transfiguration, charms, D.A.D.A., occulmency _

_- Meditation, hand-to-hand combat _

_- Fencing, sword fighting_

"Sword-fighting?" he questioned.

"Yes. It's a good work out." She jabbed his arms. "You've got no muscle on you." She motioned to the chart. "We'll have a work out in the morning, lunch and then a class. At night we'll work on your occulmency and wandless magic."

"Why at night?"

"It'll knock you out. It takes a lot of strength and will power so you'll want to sleep afterwards." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll have to work hard if we want to get this done by the end of the summer."

"Can you teach me how to kill him?"

After a long pause she sighed. "I can't…" She turned to look at him. "But I can damn well try my hardest to keep you alive with what I know."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you Hedwig."

She nodded then waved him off. "Go. I must figure out how to schedule this all in around our fun time." He shifted uneasily and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um… I'm hungry."

"Oh." She hopped up and walked to the fridge, peering inside. "Then why didn't you say so earlier! Hm… what do you want?"

He blinked. "I… have a choice?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry. What do you want?"

"… um…"

"How about macaroni and cheese and hot dogs?" He just blinked. She laughed. "We'll have that. It's not a healthy meal but it's quite delicious."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Good." She grabbed a box from the fridge and a package from the freezer and went to work as he took a seat at the table. After twenty minutes, a steaming plate of macaroni sat him front of him, another plate of hot dogs awaiting assembly. They ate in a comfortable silence and afterwards, washed dishes together again.

As Harry relaxed and wondered if this was what meditating was like, his peaceful silence was broken as Hedwig suddenly let out a loud shriek. He leapt a foot in the air, spinning to look at her sharply. "What?!"

"I just remembered the room!"

"What room?"

"The room in library! The dueling room! You can change the time on it!" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What I mean is that you can change the time so that two hours in the room is only one in actuality! We could get two times as much done!"

"And you're just remembering this?"

Hands went to her hips, a pout on her face. "Hey! I've only been human for a week! I've spent the last five years hunting mice and delivering letters! Give me a break here!"

He grinned wickedly but didn't push it further. "So what does this room do?"

"I've just told you. If we stay in the room for two hours, we'll have only spent an hour in real time in the room."

"So if we stay in a week, it'll be two weeks."

"Exactly."

"Do we age faster if we're in the room?"

"No. It's a spell that makes us move twice as fast but seems to be moving at normal speed… if that makes any sense." He shrugged. "You could stay in there fifty years but you'd only age twenty-five even though it seemed like you'd been in there fifty."

"Gotcha."

"We can use it tonight. I'd like to start teaching you occulmency and meditation before we do anything else. It'll help you sleep at the very least." He blushed, knowing she'd been there for many of his nightmares. "And we can decide on the rest of the plan later. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Well, I can decide on the rest of the plan later. Doesn't matter what you decide cause I automatically overrule it," she stated matter of factly as she shoved a plate back where it belonged.

He sent her a dull look. "Thanks for that."

"No problem!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Whew! Finally updating. I've been going over the plot since I stupidly started this story before getting that together. XD; oops… So Harry is now free to do whatever he wants. Voldemort, begin trembling. Mwahahaha…

**Kadasa Mori**

P.S. I created the spell "_Argencontegum"_ from the latin _argentum_ (silver) and _contego_ (shield) to basically mean "silver shield."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Do we age faster if we're in the room?"

"No. It's a spell that makes us move twice as fast but seems to be moving at normal speed… if that makes any sense." He shrugged. "You could stay in there fifty years but you'd only age twenty-five even though it seemed like you'd been in there fifty."

"Gotcha."

"We can use it tonight. I'd like to start teaching you occulmency and meditation before we do anything else. It'll help you sleep at the very least." He blushed, knowing she'd been there for many of his nightmares. "And we can decide on the rest of the plan later. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Well, I can decide on the rest of the plan later. Doesn't matter what you decide cause I automatically overrule it," she stated matter of factly as she shoved a plate back where it belonged.

He sent her a dull look. "Thanks for that."

"No problem!"

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

**Sunday, July 7, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

Smiling softly, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, sat back at the table and watched everything around him. Molly Weasley was chatting with McGonagall at the stove as she cooked while Fred and George Weasley were running from their younger sister who was threatening to bat boogy hex them for stealing her letter. Ron and Hermione sat nearby talking or discreetly trying to trip up one of the twins as they raced from the room.

His smile few a few notches, thinking of the last member of trio, hidden away and lonely in his muggle relatives' home. Harry only needed to wait a few more weeks and he could join them at Grimmauld Place, despite being a hundred times safer with his relatives. Dumbledore had to weigh in safety of the body versus safety of the mind when it came to summers. He knew Harry disliked his relatives but he also knew Harry was safe. The safety rang through first and foremost.

Snape sat beside Dumbledore, hand furiously jotting away notes to a new potion he was trying to make. Dumbledore had asked him a few times what it was but he only received Potions nonsense about stirring fifty times counterclockwise versus clockwise. He'd stopped asking after that. Turning back to Molly to try and see if lunch was nearing its completion, he was interrupted in his food wonderings as the door slammed open.

"GRED AND FORGE! GIVE ME MY LETTER!!"

"Aww! Ginny wants her letter from Harry-kins!" Fred cackled as George daunted Ginny, waving the letter high in the air as she ran after him. Ginny snarled as they split apart and raced after George. As they passed each other, he handed it off to Fred and she skidded, turning and running after him.

"You'd both better hope Harry didn't add how to kill people without anyone noticing!" she screamed as she tackled Fred, both tumbling into the next room. George gleefully flung himself after them, Fred's yelp announcing he'd connected.

Ron let out a moan and let his head hit the table. "I can't believe I'm related to them!"

"I can't believe I gave birth to them," Molly muttered to McGonagall who turned away to hide the smile. After a few minutes, Ginny returned victoriously to the kitchen, her brothers dramatically dragging themselves into the kitchen, moaning about broken bones and bruised shins.

"What did Harry have to say?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't read it yet." Sitting down she cleared her throat dramatically. "Dear Ginny, I hope your summer is going well. Fred and George are prats so hopefully they are locked away so they can't bother you anymore-"

"Harry didn't say that!" Fred wailed loudly, George pretending to cry next to them. Dumbledore heard Snape's near silent groan of annoyance as he tried to finish the potion.

"Yes he did-hey!" Hermione glanced over the letter.

"No he didn't boys. Now go somewhere else and make something that'll explode." They grinned and tore off, throwing ideas back and forth. Molly and Ginny shot her a dark look. "They'll be somewhere else when it explodes," Hermione offered. "As in not in this kitchen bothering us."

Ron grinned at her. "Have I ever told you that you're brilliant?"

"Only a few times, Ron. Here Ginny." She took the letter back with a thanks, eyes darting over it.

"What _does_ it say, Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just the usual. I'm fine. Muggles are awful to live with. Hope your summer's going well. Try not to kill your brothers or write in a diary that replies back. That sort of thing."

"Harry says that?!" Hermione asked, looking offended while Ron cackled.

"_P.S. As the usual reminders go, remember not to kill your brothers. P.S.S. And don't write to diaries that write back. Killing basilisks, while amusing the first time, gets old after awhile, ya know?_"

"I can't believe he wrote that!" Hermione gasped.

"Why not?" Ron laughed. "It's brilliant!"

"Ron!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as they began arguing and returned to the letter. Dumbledore smiled and glanced at Snape who was staring at his paper but his brow was furrowed in thought. "Severus?" He turned to look at Dumbledore. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's been what… four years since he defeated the basilisk?" Dumbledore nodded, Ginny's eyes flickering up to them from over the letter.

"Three actually," she informed, looking back down when he shot her a dry look.

"It takes a basilisk carcass nearly a decade to fully decompose…"

She wrinkled her nose. "You mean there's still a smelly, half rotted snake in the basement?"

"What?!" Hermione shrieked, only catching the last of the words. She looked at the basement door sharply, as if expecting the zombie snake to slither up the stairs.

"Basilisk Hermione," Ginny said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh…" She shuddered and made a face. "Snakes…" Ron grinned wickedly. "You tell your brothers Ronald Weasley and I will hex you from here into next Tuesday." He wiped the grin off his face but his lips twitching proved otherwise. "_And_ I'll reintroduce you to Aragog." At that the twitching stopped and he went pale.

"Aragog?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"He's a big spider," Ginny informed, still trying to finish the letter. "Ron hates spiders. The twins transformed his pillow into one when he was three."

"Big spider is an understatement," Ron murmured. "Bloody acromantulas."

"And when, pray tell, did you meet such a creature?" Snape asked darkly.

Ron shrunk in his seat. "Erm… second year?"

Snape turned to Dumbledore who smiled. "I did tell you that Harry and Ron went into the Forbidden Forest?"

"No. You did not."

"Oh. Must've escaped my mind. My memory is dreadful."

Snape sighed through his nose. "Indeed Headmaster," he replied evenly and turned back to his paper.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I can guarantee Hagrid has enforced the 'no eating school children' rule with the acromantulas so you should be fine but to be safe try not to enter that far deep again?"

"ALBUS!" All heads turned towards the door as Tonks skidded into the room. Remus was on her heels, both panting and looking fearful.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, getting to his feet.

"Harry! Harry's gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"GONE!" Tonks shouted. "AS IN NOT IN THE DURSLEYS' HOUSE!"

"He's just sent Ginny a letter," Dumbledore offered, motioning to her letter, "saying he was at his relatives."

"Are you quite sure he didn't just go for a walk?" McGonagall asked.

Remus shook his head. "We asked the Dursleys where he was. It's gorgeous out so he should've been outside tending to the gardens but he hasn't in four days-"

"Got a ten minute rant about how ungrateful he was," Tonks sneered with a roll of her eyes.

"Finally got an answer after threatening to hex them. He was in bed Tuesday night when they went to sleep. He didn't come downstairs to make breakfast Wednesday morning. They went upstairs and all of his things were gone. The bed was obviously slept in but he wasn't there. He hasn't showed up since." Remus bit his lip. "It couldn't have been anyone Albus. There were members on guard _all night_. No doors opened. No windows opened. There was no noise from the house. No lights came on. Nothing. He just vanished."

Dumbledore frowned, rubbing his brow. "No spell work done?"

"Only two small ones, something simple like a shrinking spell or a cleaning spell or something and both were wandless so we can't assume there was anyone else in the room." Tonks answered, wringing her hands together. "How could this have happened? We had it covered! We were on guard!"

"Obviously it wasn't enough," Snape sneered.

She shot him a dark look. "One auror per side of the house at night. Nothing went in or out."

"How about owls?" All eyes turned to Ron who shrunk in his seat. "What?"

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… the third task, the trophy was a portkey, right? Perhaps someone sent him a portkey."

"Where there any owls Nymphdora?"

She bristled at her name but nodded. "Hedwig came in once. She's also missing."

"But if it were a portkey," McGonagall spoke. "Why would he have his things packed?"

"Maybe the letter attached said it was one of us," Snape offered. "He would've believed it, the naïve Gryffindor he is, got packed and waited."

"Was it Voldemort?"

Snape shook his head. "The Dark Lord hasn't given any indication of this plan."

"Hm…" Dumbledore sighed, taking a seat once more. "Do not inform him of this for at least a few days. Still post a guard at the Dursley residence in case someone is watching. Nymphdora and Remus? Tonight I want you to get inside while the Dursleys are asleep and check everything for an exit that the aurors couldn't see. Think of every possibility. I'll call Moody to see if he can track any magic leaving the house."

He suddenly paused then shook his head. "My mind is beginning to wear. I'd nearly forgotten…" He pulled out his wand. "Severus? If I can borrow some parchment?" Snape pushed a piece over. Dumbledore tapped the 

paper. "I placed a tracking charm on his wand after he ran away in third year." Writing began curling onto the page and he inhaled sharply. "Someone's removed them… Harry may be in real danger if someone is taking great care not to let us know where he is…"

"How do we find him?" Molly asked, hands wringing together.

He was quiet for a moment then stood. "Start at the Dursleys. Check everything. Severus, Minerva, come with me. We must go visit one of my good friends who will know how to find someone." He turned to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. "I must ask that none of you let Harry know we know he's gone. Reply to his letters as you would if he were really at the Dursleys. Don't write anything about the Order in case his captor is reading the letters. If he knows we know he's gone, he may do something rash." They nodded and he smiled at Molly. "I'm afraid we'll have to take our leave before your delicious meal is finished."

"Just find him." As they left, she sighed and glanced at her children. Ron and Hermione looked worried, Fred and George were muttering to each other about something and Ginny… She raised an eyebrow. Ginny looked furious.

As she passed by her daughter, back to the food, she heard her muttering "stupid boy… never thinks to take me along…"

.

.

.

.

.

The 'stupid boy' was at the moment, lounging in the sitting room. He'd woken sleepily that morning, ate a nice lunch and took a seat about two hours ago, enjoying the laziness he never really got in his life. Harry stretched, watching Hedwig from his comfy position on the couch. She was doing… _something_… he didn't know what and didn't want to question in case she made him help her out.

It had to do something with turning each other candle that was along the top of the fireplace just a little bit, then turning them back and moving to the next one. He rolled his eyes as she stomped a foot and went back to the first, messing up… something. She was weirder then a few of his friends combined.

For some reason, Hedwig, like Sirius had been, was likeable immediately. He'd been nervous around her for the first two days but now… she was like someone he'd known for ages… she actually _was_ someone he knew for years so that was probably the reason why he got along so easily with her. It was somewhat odd how fast he'd become friends with her, kind of like him and Ron becoming best friends on a single train ride. But… she was taking care of him, feeding him, no abuse or forcing him to do chores. It was like Hogwarts minus Voldemort, classmates (Slytherins named Malfoy), detentions or large poisonous reptiles that wanted to eat you.

"Hey Harry?" He glanced over as she abandoned her project of turning the candles. "Just a thought, but I do need to go to the store today. I only bought enough food to last us a few days and if we're to be hiding out here, I'll need to go get some more. Want to go with me?"

"Sure." He stood and grabbed his wand, stuffing it in his back pocket before following her out of the room. They got to the top floor and she slipped into her room to grab a wallet before stepping back into the hall and holding out a hand. They reappeared in an alley and she peeked out then led the way to the grocery store around the corner.

"Is there anything you won't eat?" Hedwig asked as they entered the store, grabbing a cart.

"Erm… well I'm not a big fan of celery or mushrooms… or raw tomatoes."

She blinked. "That's it?"

"And Brussels sprouts."

"No one likes them. They're exempt." She glanced about and scratched her head. "How to do this… Let's just go aisle by aisle and grab whatever looks good, yes?" He shrugged but followed after her. "We'll get fruits, veggies and bread last just so they don't get squished."

"Is there any food you don't like?" Harry asked as they entered the first aisle.

"Brussels sprouts, asparagus, squash and clams… well shellfish all together. Make me sick." She looked over two packages of sugar, confused as to which one to get. "Oh, and multicolored noodles."

He grabbed the sugar in her left hand and set it in the cart, knowing it was the better brand. "Okay. I'll make sure not to make anything with those in them."

"You're a dear Harry," she said rolling her eyes. "Next item." She picked up two things of brown sugar and looked them over. He sighed and grabbed the correct item, placing it in the cart as well.

Nearly an hour and a half and four arguments about which flavor was best later, they were exiting the store with two carts filled with food. "How are we going to get this all back to The Nest?" Harry asked.

Hedwig just grinned at him. "Harry, my dear boy, you doubt me so highly?" She led him to the very end of the parking lot by a huge van, hiding behind it, and began hooking a string through the handles of the bags, making sure she had each one hooked. She tied the string then did the same to all of the bags in Harry's cart. "Hold onto everything," she ordered, and pulled out one of the apples, tapping it with her finger. She hooked an arm around Harry's arm as he grabbed the string holding his bags.

The parking lot disappeared and the reappeared in the kitchen, right beside the table so the bags only dropped an inch or two. Harry blinked in confusion, looking around before grinning. "Wicked!"

She laughed and released his arm, canceling the spell on the apple and putting it back in the bag. "Here comes the fun part; putting everything away."

They'd bought everything from apples to cake mix to noodles to coffee to more coffee to ice cream and back to more fruit. He didn't think they'd have enough room but somehow everything fit into the empty spaces in the cupboard. She tapped the paper on the inside of each door and it listed everything in that spot to find it easier.

Stepping back and looking at the now bag-less kitchen, she grinned widely. "Well! You saved me about two hours today Harry!"

"Glad to be of some use," he said, rummaging through the cupboards and pulling out the box of cookies he'd made her buy. She rolled her eyes as he thanked her for the cookies and headed for his room.

"Hey! What do you want for dinner?!"

"Multicolored macaroni with clams and squash!"

She bristled angrily. "You brat!" His laugh was the only response she received. Scowling she headed towards the fridge to plan for dinner. As she did, she paused, realizing he'd just taken the box of cookies. "AND DON'T FILL UP ON COOKIES!" she shouted. He didn't answer and she scowled then flopped down at the table, pulling out a piece of parchment to list meal ideas for the rest of the week.

.

.

.

.

.

The cookies lay unopened on his bed, a snack for later. He'd automatically grabbed something to hoard away in case he was locked up then realized once he hit his room that she wouldn't lock him up so the hoarding was unnecessary. With a shrug and an uneasy glance at the cookies, they were tossed onto the bed and he flopped into his bean bag chair to read from one of the books he'd stolen from the library.

'_Harry?_'

He rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

'_Would you come help me for a second_?'

He turned. "With wha…" He paused, not seeing her in the room, but had clearly heard her right behind him.

'_Harry_?'

"Hedwig? Where are you?"

'_In the kitchen. Come help me for a second_.' He stood, bookmarking the page, and hurried to the kitchen. She was trying to juggle three things at once for dinner so he quickly grabbed several of the bowls she was carrying and set them on the table. "Whew. Thanks."

"Hedwig?"

"Yeah?"

"You were… you were talking in my mind?"

She blinked then winced. "Oops…"

"Oops?"

"I wasn't going to reveal that till later."

"You're telepathic?"

"No. It's just a way owls communicate with each other… kind of a universal language for all animals without growling or speaking. I can teach you if you'd like." She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Ooo! That would be so much fun! We could have secret conversations and everything!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

She smirked. '_So are you my dear Gryffindor_.' She ruffled his hair and he batted her hand away.

"How did you do that?"

'_Just think of what you want to say to me but think of pushing it through your mind to me._'

He tried a few times but she didn't make any motion she'd heard him. '_Like this_?'

'_Perfect_!' she squealed and clapped her hands together. '_It works at quite a distance too so we don't have to worry about being separated.' _

'_Can you read my mind?' _

'_No. It's like writing back and forth but through our minds. You can only see what's written to you, nothing else.' _

'_Can my other friends do this?' _

'_Not unless they're…_' Her eyes widened and she grinned brilliantly. '_Harry! We have to add something to list!' _

'_I don't think I can handle anything else. That list will already consume my life from dawn till du_-' He stopped dead and stared at the single word Hedwig wrote.

_- Animagus_

He looked at her sharply. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "When can we start?"

"Not until you get meditating down. If you haven't mastered that then it'll take years to finish your training. Once you've gotten meditating down it'll be easy."

"I wonder what I'll be…"

"If you're one of the lucky ones you'll have more than one form."

"You can't have more than one… right?" She just shook her head and muttered something about corrupting the youth.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that evening, after a warm dinner and meditating class, Harry safe in his room and sleeping, Hedwig stepped onto her balcony then paused. After a moment she recognized the alarm going off in her head, rolled her eyes and stepped back into her room, tugging a dark cloak on and apparating to the hut. When someone tried to apparate to The Nest, they were automatically sent to this hut, a room with no windows and no doors, where she'd be notified and have to pick them up. It was a brilliant system her brother set up to keep anyone from barging in on them.

As the hut reappeared in front of her, she crossed her arms irritably. "May I help you?"

The man glanced her way. "Lon' time no see."

"I've been a bit preoccupied the past few years. Again, may I help you or will you leave?"

He waved a hand and conjured a table in front of the seat he sat in, feet landing on the table, a bottle of something in one hand. "Actually, I'm 'ere to 'elp ya."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before taking a seat opposite him. "How?"

"The 'eadmaster came to see me today. Somethin' bout a missin' school boy." He grinned wickedly, sharper than normal fangs visible in the dull light from the candle. "Only one I can think'a that would stir'a this much trouble is a certain Golden Boy gone missin'. Ringin' any bells?"

"A few," she replied coolly. "I'm certain you'd know which ones."

He smirked and lifted the bottle, taking a heavy gulp. After a minute he rolled it between his hands. "'edwig… there's a war comin'. That boy's the only one who can save us."

Her eyes flickered to the ground. "I know Morin… I know…"

Silence fell for a few minutes before he got to his feet and took another chug of the bottle. "I'll keep the 'eadmaster busy. You train the boy." As he headed for the corner of the hut where the shadows all connected, he glanced back. "Kalev wants to see ya."

She bristled and crossed her arms. "Is he wearing his silver?"

"Every day. Regrets it I think." He took another chug. "I got-a go. Train the boy right. Understand?"

"Yes Morin. I'm not as stupid as you may think."

He grinned wickedly. "Now I'd never say that." With a wink, he turned back and stepped into the shadows. "Till next time."

Once she was sure he was gone, she sighed. "Till then…" Getting to her feet, she apparated back to The Nest leaving the room empty.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Whew. Sorry this took so long to post. Moving in and starting school has been killer this year… blarg… I should be working on my reading…

So I realized Snape was sitting in Grimmauld Place working when he could just as well be working at Hogwarts… so I do believe Dumbledore's new goal (after retrieving Harry and killing Voldemort of course) is to get Snape out of his dungeons. Poor Snape.

And I got a spiffy new summary which still isn't up to par. If anyone's got any ideas how to make it more awesome please let me know, yeah?

**Kadasa Mori **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"'edwig… there's a war comin'. That boy's the only one who can save us."

Her eyes flickered to the ground. "I know Morin… I know…"

Silence fell for a few minutes before he got to his feet and took another chug of the bottle. "I'll keep the 'eadmaster busy. You train the boy." As he headed for the corner of the hut where the shadows all connected, he glanced back. "Kalev wants to see ya."

She bristled and crossed her arms. "Is he wearing his silver?"

"Every day. Regrets it I think." He took another chug. "I got-a go. Train the boy right. Understand?"

"Yes Morin. I'm not as stupid as you may think."

He grinned wickedly. "Now I'd never say that." With a wink, he turned back and stepped into the shadows. "Till next time."

Once she was sure he was gone, she sighed. "Till then…" Getting to her feet, she apparated back to The Nest leaving the room empty.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 **

**Tuesday, July 9, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

When he awoke, for the first time in a long time, Harry just lay there. It was a pretty start to the morning, the eight o'clock light seeping in through the open window, a light breeze playing into the room keeping it cool enough to leave the covers on in what seemed to be an oncoming warm day. He shut his eyes, relaxing against the pillows and drifting in and out of a hazy daydream-like stance.

"Harry! Get up!"

He sat up sharply as Hedwig walked into the room. He blinked and raised an eyebrow for she actually looked normal today… if you overlooked the fact her hair was practically glowing it was so white. She wore a simple baby blue shirt baby tee and denim jeans as well as her usual extremely high, extremely sharp white high heeled boots, a black cloak over it all.

She realized he was just staring and smirked. "I know I'm gorgeous Harry dear but we do need to get going."

He scowled. "Going where?"

"Diagon Alley." His eyes widened. "Yes we're really going. The goblins have requested your presence and so we must be off. Goblins, unfortunately, are more important than training at the moment." He quickly leapt out of bed pulling jeans and an emerald tee shirt on, black cloak over it. He rummaged through his trunk for a few minutes before finding his key and pocketing it. When he turned, Hedwig was looking in the mirror. "What do you think? Black and blue to be opposite?"

"What?"

She ran a hand through her hair and it turned black, eyes turning blue. She turned to him with a grin. "Well?"

"Nice. What about _Finite Incantatem_?"

"Doesn't work. This is just like using muggle dye. Want to try it on yourself?" He nodded quickly. "Just gather a bit of magic into your hand and run it through your hair like you do so often-" he sent her a scowl "-and think of the color you want it to be." He gathered his magic into his palm and ran it through his hair.

Hedwig blinked then smiled. "Amazing…"

"What?"

She walked over pulling his glasses from his face. "You look completely different." She tapped the glasses and they became oval shaped and with thin silver rims. Replacing the glasses, she motioned to the mirror and he walked over. His hair was dyed blond, eyes hazel. He looked nothing like himself despite the fact he looked just like himself.

He glanced at his scar, then cocked his head and gathered magic into his finger, running his finger over the scar. It disappeared and he grinned widely, turning to her happily. She smiled and patted his head, immediately receiving a scowl in return.

"Good job Harry…. Ooo! Let's use code names! You can be… Corbin! I like that name. Or Zephyr! Which one do you like better?"

"Zephyr I suppose."

"It's the name of the Greek God of the West Wind I think. And I'll be Svetlana."

"Svetlana?"

"Aye. Means light or something in Russian I think… but it was my mum's name as well."

"Are you Russian?"

"Partly. My mum was Russian and my dad was French and they both were half English so that's why I sound English… at least that's the reasoning I give. It's too confusing otherwise."

Harry snorted. "Alright Lana. Let's go!"

"Hold your horses Zeph." She fluffed her hair a few times in the mirror then winked at herself before grinning at him. "Ready!" He sighed heavily and followed her out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

He _hated_ the Floo. Hated, hated, hated, _LOATHED_ the Floo. Guess how they traveled? That's right; the Floo. He shot Hedwig a dirty look, the woman pretending to be interested in the store they were passing by.

Not only had he tripped coming out of the Floo and fallen on his face, not only was he covered head to toe in soot, not only was the Leaky Cauldron filled to the brim with customers during lunch time, but Ginny Weasley was seated at the table nearest to him with a few of her friends eating lunch. She'd gotten up and hurried over to help his blushing red and stuttering self up off the ground. She'd merely laughed and said that one of her friends also hated the Floo so it was no big deal before wishing him a good day and returning to her meal. While standing in the alley waiting for the doorway to open, Hedwig had a good laugh and helped clean him up before they crossed into the alley.

So even though Ginny didn't know it was him, he still knew it was her and the memory burned brightly in his mind. A quiet snicker to his right made him turn to glare darkly at the woman who was trying her hardest not to grin wickedly.

'_I hate you so much right now'_ he snarled at her.

'_Aw. Hate's such a strong word._'

'_Well it's a good word to use at the present moment in time_!'

She just snickered and led him up the steps of Gringotts. Instead of heading for the goblins awaiting people, she turned and headed towards a doorway in the corner. A guard stood there and glared as she neared. "I must speak with Ripshank," she ordered.

He nodded. "Stay here." Turning, he entered through the door and shut it behind him. After a few minutes he came back out. "Ripshank will see you now." Harry followed her into the room and she motioned towards one of the chairs. He sat and she took the other, crossing a leg over the other and sitting straight. A tinier door opened across from them and a goblin, even more neatly groomed than the others, walked in, thin glasses on the tip of his nose, hair pulled back into a ponytail and clothes maroon and velvety. He nodded to them both and climbed into his chair crossing long fingers together.

"What may I do for you today?" he asked silky smooth. "Not many people know the head goblin by name so I'm quite curious as to what merits such a special occasion."

"Rippy," Hedwig grinned wickedly. "You don't recognize me?"

He smiled brightly, walking around the desk to shake her hand. "Hedwig you wicked girl. How long has it been?"

"Five or six years at least."

"It is good to see you."

"You as well my old friend." She turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Ripshank."

Harry nodded towards him. "Sir."

"When I was younger I had the unfortunate accident of getting lost in Gringotts while my parents were in line and had even worse fortune meeting up with him." Ripshank rolled his eyes. "Ripshank, this is Harry Potter."

Thin eyebrows rose as his eyes darted over Harry's features then returned to hers. "And how do you get into the company of such?"

Her face darkened. "Some idiots cursed me into an owl form and Mr. Potter received me for his birthday."

"Oh?" A wide grin split his face.

"The spell was to last five years if I remembered I was human. Luckily Mr. Potter talked to me as if I were so I was able to remember or else I'd still be an owl."

"Then we are very lucky to have Mr. Potter around." He unfolded his fingers and tugged at the drawer to his right. "I suppose you're here to retrieve your things then?"

"Yes. And Mr. Potter would like to be read his heir rights."

"Heir rights?" Harry and the goblin echoed, one in bewilderment and the other in suspicion.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

Ripshank turned to him. "You've not been read them yet?"

"He's to turn 16 at the end of this month," Hedwig answered to both. "He's not been receiving bank statements either or have been read the will of Sirius Black despite his death a month ago."

Ripshank bristled. "Someone will be held responsible, I promise you." He pulled out a blank folder and tapped the center. "Mr. Potter." He held out a hand. "Your key please." Harry blinked then quickly pulled it out and handed it to him. The key was set in the middle of the parchment and it sunk in. Ripshank opened the file and pulled a sheet out, handing it to Harry.

"This sheet is for your eyes only. Should you inquire what your bank balance is, you need only to set your key at the top and it will write it out for you." He pulled out another piece of paper. "This is copy of Mr. Black's will. As you can see, you've been left the entire Black family vault. Mr. Black's personal vault has been handed over to Remus Lupin who, we're sad to regret, hasn't touched it. I believe he doesn't feel it should belong to him."

Harry frowned darkly, knowing Remus would never touch the money inside. "Is there anyway to transfer money into Remus' account without his knowing, sir?"

"Of course. We keep copies of the transfers should he ask but we will not inform him of such an… act…" Ripshank slowly grinned. "Are you suggesting…"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "Slowly start adding galleons to his vault. When he takes money out, replace it and a half immediately."

"Brilliant Mr. Potter."

"Very Slytherin of you," Hedwig added with a smirk.

"Thank you." He turned back to the parchment. "So how do I tell how much is in my vault?"

"Just say 'Inquiry of Harry Potter's vault number-" he glanced at the key "-531."

Harry did as he said and nearly blanched at the number available. "15,000 galleons?!"

"And that is just your vault."

"What?!"

"This time say 'Inquiry of Harry Potter's vault number 531, Black family fault vault 711 and Potter family vault 735.'" Harry did that and just stared.

Hedwig peered over and choked. "Good lord! Ten million galleons?!" She grinned at Harry. "Well you'll never have to work a day in your life! Neither will your grandchildren!" Harry shot her a dark look. "Just think, a stay at the Leaky Cauldron costs what… two galleons a night? That's 5 million nights which is…" She trailed off, frowning as she tried to do math.

"That's 13,689 years," Ripshank added. "And a quarter."

"Fourteen thousand years at the Leaky Cauldron," Hedwig grinned. "That's a lot of money."

"And that just the gold," Ripshank spoke up again, clearing enjoying the stupefied look on Harry's face. "There's much more than gold in the family vaults."

"What?"

He motioned towards the door. "Let's take a ride." Harry pocketed the sheet and the key he was handed back as they followed Ripshank out. They walked through the lobby and towards the back of the bank where the carts where, Ripshank climbing, Harry between him and Hedwig. The girl yelped as they took off, holding on tightly and looking like a ruffled owl. Harry and Ripshank shot her nearly identical grins, Harry enjoying the fast pace they were going at, the owl clearly _not_ which of course made the whole Floo experience earlier totally worth it.

As soon as the cart had begun it stopped, Hedwig squawking as she was jolted. Ripshank climbed out, Harry after him. Hedwig scowled at them both then stopped, staring at the door. It was very gloomy standing in front of vault 711. Harry shuddered involuntarily before Ripshank lit a few torches nearby.

"This is Sirius' vault isn't it?" Harry asked.

"No. Sirius' vault is a level up. This is the Black family vault. Sirius had his own vault made when he turned 17. Everyone does."

"Oh…"

"This vault doesn't require a key. All family vaults usually just require blood and a goblin's touch."

"Blood?!"

Ripshank rolled his eyes as he brushed his fingers against the stone doorway. "Just a prick. Put your hand on the door and it'll prick your finger to test and make sure you're allowed access." Harry eyed the door cautiously before slowly reaching out and placing his hand against it. There was a tiny sharp poke at his finger and he drew away quickly but it had already sucked up the droplet of blood.

A moment went by before the doors opened and his jaw dropped. It was like in those movies about finding hidden treasure. There were golden statues and piles of coins and gems and trunks and bookcases and portraits and furniture. There was even an entire set of what looked like dragon armor hanging nearby. He stepped into the room just staring, not knowing where to go first.

"Harry?" He turned to look at Hedwig who was standing outside the vault. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can. Why-"

"The vault doesn't allow anyone but the owner in unless the owner vocally allows entry."

"Oh. Can you come in as well Mr. Ripshank?" He shook his head. "Mr. Ripshank can enter too." The goblin blinked then stepped inside with a faint look of surprise.

"Not many wizards allow goblins within the family vault," he muttered. Harry shot him a confused look.

"Goblins are known to have sticky fingers, Potter," Hedwig announced as she made her way to the bookshelves. "But don't worry about Ripshank. He's the most honest goblin I know."

"You don't know many goblins then," Ripshank smirked.

Harry snorted, walking over to Hedwig. "What are you looking for?"

"Spell books, potions books, anything really." She smiled at him. "Need to have you trained before you go back to school."

"That gives us less than two months."

"Aye. So we'd better hurry then, yes? Ripshank?"

"Hm?"

"Do you spot an endless bag around here?"

"For what may I ask?"

"I want to bring quite a few of these books back with us."

He made his way over to them and pulled a velvety bag from his pocket, handing it to the woman who began pulling books off the shelf and placing them in the bag. "Mr. Potter." He turned from the examination of a dragon statue nearby and found a velvety green bag being held out. "This is like a muggle credit card. You simply wish the amount to be in there and it will be. It does have a limit though of 5000 galleons. If something is more than that you'll need to have us take it out; sort of a security feature. You can also use it as an automatic exchange from galleons into pounds. Just say, for example, twenty pounds and there will automatically be that much. If you're in the muggle realm you may want to take out a certain amount before entering the store so they cannot tell. If you've taken out too much just place it back in and it will automatically be reentered into your savings as galleons. And the bag will only work with your voice and magic recognition, another fancy security feature."

"Thank you, sir." Harry nodded. "Which vault is it programmed to?"

"Your vault specifically but you can change that by coming back in and reprogramming it." He motioned towards Hedwig. "You might want to get her to hurry up if you'd like to visit the Potter vault as well."

Harry nodded and poked Hedwig who had her nose in a book. She squeaked and turned to him with a glare. "What?"

"Time to go. We have to visit the Potter vault now."

She sent a longing look at the rest of the books but sighed and followed him out. Reseating themselves in the cart, she took a deep breath and held on tightly. They jerked forward and flew past a dozen or so vaults before jerking to harsh stop. Hedwig moaned and shot the grinning Ripshank a dirty look. The goblin hopped out and brushed his fingers against the door again. Harry lay his hand against the door, knowing what to expect now so he didn't jump when it pricked his finger.

The doors creaked open and again, he was stunned at the amount in it. Piles of gold and gems lay on the ground while tapestries and portraits hung and statues and furniture stood. There were nearly double the amount of books as the Black vault and Hedwig squealed, leaping out of the cart but stopping just outside the door.

He rolled his eyes. "Hedwig and Mr. Ripshank are allowed access." She tore through the vault to stand before the bookshelves (after stealing another few bags from Ripshank to keep the books divided). Harry travelled through the massive vault, eyeing Ripshank examining a ruby gem as big as the goblin's hand. A glimmer caught his eye and Harry looked over. An odd statue stood there. The base was black metal but the huge ball resting on it was pearly. He cocked his head and walked a circle around it, debating whether or not he should touch it. As he reached a hand out to touch it, Ripshank called him over. He sent a longing look at the ball before hurrying over to see what the goblin wanted. He motioned towards a small trunk, no bigger than a small television.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"Open it." he urged. Harry blinked then knelt and opened it up. Inside it was emptiness. He turned to Ripshank confused but the goblin rolled his eyes and shut it, motioning to the circle at the latch. Harry poked it and yelped when it poked back, a small pinprick of blood welling up. "Now open it."

Harry did as he asked, still confused. When it opened he gasped. Inside it was full of letters and pictures. He looked at Ripshank sharply. The goblin smiled at bit sadly. "Many wizarding families have one. It's a trunk designed for parents to leave behind items to their children after they've gone."

Harry looked back at the trunk and ran his fingers over its lid before shutting it quickly and swallowing. "I can take it with me?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You are allowed anything in any of your vaults." He motioned towards Hedwig who had her nose buried in another book. "I see your companion is taking full advantage of that." Harry snorted and picked up the trunk, not wanting to let it out of his sight for the rest of his life. Ripshank turned to Hedwig. "Hedwig! You silly owl. Lend Harry one of your never ending bags." She held it out without moving her eyes from the page. Ripshank took the bag and held it open so Harry could gently add the trunk.

His watch suddenly beeped, announcing to him that it was nearing noon. "Oh… we must be going… Hedwig! Let's go!" She rolled her eyes, shutting the book and placing it in one of her bags, attaching each to a belt loop on her jeans. They settled into the cart before it took off down the track. As they reached the top, Hedwig walking dizzily out and holding her head, Ripshank turned to Harry and smiled.

"It was an honor meeting you, Mr. Potter," he murmured so no one else could hear.

"You as well Mr. Ripshank. I do hope we'll see each other again."

"We will." He grinned. "You're to be read your heir rights, remember?"

"Not really… it's kinda all a blur…" Ripshank laughed. "Thanks for everything."

The goblin nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak when a roar from one of the counters sounded. They turned in time to find one of the customers yelling angrily at the goblin who looked ready to poke their eyes out. Ripshank sighed and rolled his eyes. "Good bye Mr. Potter." He hurried towards the two and Harry made his way after Hedwig who'd stumbled to the front doors but paused when he wasn't beside her.

"Poor Ripshank," she cackled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you it's not polite to laugh at others' misfortune?"

"Course not, Zeph." She wrapped an arm around his neck and grinned. "Now what say you to a shopping spree?"

"That sounds lovely as long as lunch is included. I'm starved!"

As they walked down the steps of Gringotts, Remus Lupin was walking up, Tonks beside him chattering away, Kinsley before them and arguing with her. The werewolf paused, sniffing at the air. He turned to look out over the crowd but spotting no black haired glasses wearing Gryffindors, shook his head and continued his journey into Gringotts.

Ripshank, who'd dealt with the two unruly creatures, turned as the doors opened and paused, spotting a familiar werewolf. He grinned slowly and wickedly.

"Sir?" a nearby goblin asked nervously, hands tightening around the axe he held. "Are you all right?"

"Just fine Bobulin. Take care of young Mr. Lupin for me, will you?" When Bobulin nodded, Ripshank hurried off to his office. He had magic to cast.

.

.

.

.

.

Letting out a loud sigh, Harry flopped onto his bed, unwilling to move for the next millennia. When Hedwig had said 'shopping spree' he thought an hour or two looking for clothes, browsing through stores then heading home. He didn't know that 'shopping spree' meant spending nearly ten hours buying him a new pair of everything as well as her own new wardrobe.

The extra never filling bag she'd snatched from Ripshank seemed to be filled to the brim as he pulled out every item they'd bought. The bag he'd filled form Gringotts lay on his desk, awaiting his searching once he finished putting away all these damn clothes!! He snarled silently at the shirts, knowing they'd not done anything to him but be bought. He also knew he could do no harm to them purposefully or she'd drag him out on even more shopping sprees.

Shuddering at the very thought, he quickly filled his closet with everything bought and flopped back onto his bed to allow his brain to catch up to where he was now. He didn't think it'd had a chance since he woke up this morning. He pulled the pillow close and shut his eyes, letting himself relax.

He'd been glad for Hedwig and Ripshank not noticing his quick flash of pain at the mention of Sirius' will. It was still hard to imagine the old mutt was gone. He squeezed the pillow tighter realizing he'd hardly been thinking about Sirius in the past few days. What an awful godson he was turning out to be…

"Har-oh!" He glanced over his shoulder and found the door shutting behind the owl. Not having the energy to call her back, he rolled back over and shut his eyes, exhaustion and the sudden onslaught of sadness overcoming him quickly. Between the shopping and Sirius, he forget to occlude his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Hedwig sat straight up, looking around a dark room. After a minute of silence, she sighed and rolled onto her stomach, reaching out to grab the clock on her nightstand. It read twenty-three after two. The clock beside it said Harry was still at The Nest so he was fine. She pulled the pillow up closer and crossed her arms, chin resting on them. Something had woken her up but the house was silent. There was a charm attached to the clock that would alarm her if someone was in the house when they weren't supposed to be but it wasn't going off. She shifted to get more comfortable when a sudden thought occurred to her.

Standing, she pulled her white silky bathrobe on and padded to the door, pulling it open and gently reaching for Harry's. She bit her lip as her fingertips brushed cool metal, wondering if she were just being paranoid but eventually concern gave in and the doorknob bent easily under her hand, swinging open.

Her first thought was that she'd been deaf before and could suddenly hear. Her second was that someone was being murdered. Her third was that she was going to murder Harry for putting a silencing spell up around his room!

Racing to the bed, she reached out, shaking him lightly. "Harry! Harry! Harry wake up!" Emerald eyes shot open, pupils dilated in fear. He was covered in a cold sweat, hands trying to push her and his mental demons away. He let out a cry, body quaking in spastic pain. "Occlude your mind Harry!" she shouted. "Now!"

"Can't… I can't!"

"Harry! Focus on me! Focus only on me! Your demons can't get you here!"

"Can't… pain… so much…"

"HARRY!" His eyes snapped open, meeting hers. She rested a cool hand against his scar, pulling it back sharply as it burned into her palm. She pulled him forward into a hug, gently dragging her fingers up and down his back. "Concentrate on me… push him out…"

"Hurts," he whimpered.

"Shhh… concentrate…" She felt his hands fist in the back of her robe, forehead falling to her shoulder. After a few minutes his breath began evening out and his grip loosened. "Have you occluded your mind?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly, tensing up. "Good." She pulled back, hands going to his face to make him look at her as her eyes flickered over him. She brushed back his bangs to look at the scar and winced at how red it was. "Come." She pulled him up and steered him towards the bathroom. "Go take a long bath. It'll help you unwind. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done."

He nodded and slipped into the bathroom. When the light turned on, she had a quick glance at his embarrassed face before the door shut behind him. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before tapping the bed sheets, clean and neat in an instant. She went back into her room, pulling her hair up into a messy bun and sock on her feet before heading to the kitchen. A plate of cookies was set out and an empty mug to be filled once he got out of the shower.

It was nearly twenty minutes later, her hands around a half full and quickly cooling mug of hot chocolate when he turned the corner, a new tee shirt and pants on, looking very embarrassed. She motioned towards his seat and he sat down as she poured him a cup of steaming hot chocolate and tapped the plate of cookies so they'd warm. They sat in silence for another quarter of an hour, the cookies slowly disappearing, mugs each refilled again before she sat straight.

"Harry… I must act as a parent at the moment." He blinked at her in confusion. "What you did tonight was very wrong."

He winced and looked down. "I know."

Now she adopted the confused look. "You do?"

"I should've occluded my mind before bed… I was just tired and forgot…"

"Oh. I wasn't talking about that."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was talking about the silencing spell up around your room." She crossed her arms angrily. "I never want you to do that again. I need to know that if you call me I can get to you." He flushed and looked at his hands in his lap. "Harry… you scared me very nearly to death."

"I'm sorry."

She stood and walked over, bending to give him a hug. "Promise me if it happens again, you'll get me."

"I… I promise…"

"Good." She gave him another hug for god measure. "Now up. It's past three and I believe we'd both like some more sleep tonight." He nodded and moved to clean up but she shooed him away. "I'll do it. You get back to bed."

"But I woke you up-"

"Go. Bed. Now." He nodded again and disappeared. She sighed and put what was left of the cookies away, dumped out the mugs and rinsed them out to leave until she was more awake to do so. She rolled her neck and rubbed her shoulders before heading for her room, bathrobe tossed to the floor as she curled back up into bed.

After a moment, she paused then slid back out, bathrobe back on as she padded to Harry's door and opened it slightly. He was lying with his back facing her. She padded over and sat beside him, the boy jumping and turning to look at her in surprise.

"Have you occluded your mind?" He nodded. "Good." She brushed back his bangs to examine the scar. It looked a little red, but nowhere near as red as before. She squeezed his arm lightly. "Sleep tight."

"Thanks Hedwig," he said, flushing brightly. She smiled and nodded, slipping back out and into her room, curling up and quickly falling back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping out of the shower, Hedwig wrapped a towel around herself and sighed, fingers running through long hair. It was still difficult getting used to sleeping at night. The moon called her when she lay in bed. The only way to get to sleep was to exhaust herself first, use as much magic as possible and then fall into a dead sleep. She tapped the mirror, watching the fog suck into itself and clear the mirror. Quickly running a brush through her hair, she ran her fingers through it again, watching as it dried quickly. It was swung up into a ponytail, stone placed within it.

She quickly dried off and pulled on her clothes; a simple light blue tee shirt and dark denim jeans with the usual extremely high, high-heeled boots. She chuckled to herself, recalling Harry's startled look when he realized she would be training in them. Standing, she pulled a cloak on and shoved a money bag into one of her pockets, fake wand in the other. A tap to her head made her hair dye black and eyes dye blue.

When she opened her door, she found Harry's open as well, signaling the young Gryffindor was already up and ready to go. "Harry?" He turned as she leaning around the door frame. "I forgot to pick something up at Diagon Alley. Wanna come with me?"

He shifted uneasily. "Will this turn into a shopping spree again?"

She giggled. "No. Just a few things. Come on."

With a groan on despair, he slid off the bed and fixed his glasses, following after her. She tapped his head and his hair dyed blond and eyes hazel. She hooked an arm around his and headed for the downstairs fireplace. They could only Floo out of it, a safety feature The Nest had, one of many. Flooing for the second time today, and not happy about it, Harry shot her a dark glare when he stumbled out of the Floo and patted himself off. It was nearing lunch so the Leaky Cauldron was filled again. Luckily this time he didn't stumble and luckily this time a pretty redhead wasn't sitting nearby.

"So what are we getting?"

"A new owl. I'd rather not cart your messages around. Though the responses I get when delivering them are quite amusing."

"Oh? What'd they do?"

"Well Ron just takes it, Hermione gets all excited and Ginny looks like she's up to no good. The twins stole her letter last time. Before I left I heard her screaming at them." Harry laughed. "They seem to be a good bunch."

"They are… I miss them."

She sighed. "Anytime you want to see them Har-Zephyr… just let me know. I'll take you."

"I do want to see them, but seeing them entails staying with them at Headquarters which I'm just not ready to do yet…"

She smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready I'll bring you. Kay?" He nodded. "Good! Now, onward to owls!"

The Owl Emporium was as usual filled with noise and owls. Harry spent the entire time looking from owl to owl and logging species with colors. It was nearly twenty minutes after stepping into the store that Hedwig finally spoke. "Him." Harry turned from the tawny barn owl he'd been watching, wondering if it were alive because it never moved. A majestic dark-as-night black owl sat in the very back, eyes sharp and gold.

"He's very handsome," Harry remarked as they made their way over.

"And smart." Harry glanced at her. "I can tell." She cooed softly and the owl paused before shifted towards her and allowing her to rub his chest. "Is Erebos your name?" she murmured. The owl nibbled her fingers gently. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"He is, or rather, was my brother's owl."

"And you didn't keep him?"

"I was an owl for five years if you recall." She grinned brilliantly. "Come on Erebos. Let's go pay the nice manager so we can head home."

Harry rolled his eyes as she spoke to the owl on the way to the counter. A new stand was picked up as well as owl treats and sparkling new bowls. After paying for their purchase, she murmured the location of The Nest into his ear and Erebos took to the sky, flying off. Hedwig shrunk their packages and headed towards Diagon Alley.

"So… he was your brother's owl…"

"Yup."

"You never said you had a brother…"

"He died."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's alright. I've gotten over it."

Harry looked to the ground in front of him, mind recalling the last death he'd witnessed. When he bumped into someone, he winced and looked up quickly. "I'm sorry sir-" His breath caught. Snape just nodded once and continued on his way. Harry swallowed uneasily and quickly raced after Hedwig, ducking slightly to keep out of sight.

Snape blinked then turned and looked behind him but he didn't spot the blond haired boy. Shaking his head in confusion he turned back around and continued on his way.

Hedwig, meanwhile, was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"No."

"Well I'm asking anyway."

"I just saw one of my professors."

"So? He can't recognize you."

"I didn't want to take the chance," he snapped angrily.

She just chuckled and hooked an arm through his. "So, where for dinner?"

"Someplace muggle. One run in was bad enough."

"How about that little Italian place we spotted?"

"Sounds good."

Once they hit the alleyway, she apparated them to the restaurant. Five minutes later they were seated with menus up, eyes flashing over the pages. Everything looked good to him. It was hard to choose… Harry suddenly paused, realizing he was being stared at. He glanced up at Hedwig and raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Why do you always sit in the corner?"

He almost jolted back, not expecting a question like that. "Excuse me?"

"The corner." She motioned behind him. "You always sit in the corner, your back against two walls, facing the door. Why?"

"Oh… I… I don't know." He glanced around with a soft frown.

"You did so when we ate lunch yesterday, whenever we eat in the kitchen, dueling… actually anywhere we are except your room you sit against a wall facing the door." She cocked her head. "Just an observation."

He shrugged. "I don't know…."

"It's actually a good thing you do," she continued, lifting her menu to read again.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, it shows that you're taking a step, subconsciously, towards safety. You can see the entire room when you're in the corner and it helps to have a wall against your back if there's a fight." She straightened the menu. "Basic auror instinct. Good work Harry."

He blinked then smiled at the praise. "Thanks…"

"Now onto even more important issues… should I get the all famous spaghetti and meatballs or should I try stuffed shells?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

(_twitches a few times then flails about on the ground_)

OMG! This took forever to post! And it's not like I don't have free time but I get sick of writing/typing stuff for school so I don't wanna work on fanfic and postpone it! And then this weekend was filled with work, eating, annoying my dog and playing Sims. Gwahhh… I apologize everyone!

But Halloween's coming up soon! _Cheer_! I love Halloween… That was random. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for reviews/favs/alerts/reading this and being so patient!

**Kadasa Mori **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"You always sit in the corner, your back against two walls, facing the door. Why?"

"Oh… I… I don't know." He glanced around with a soft frown.

"You did so when we ate lunch yesterday, whenever we eat in the kitchen, dueling… actually anywhere we are except your room you sit against a wall facing the door." She cocked her head. "Just an observation."

He shrugged. "I don't know…."

"It's actually a good thing you do," she continued, lifting her menu to read again.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, it shows that you're taking a step, subconsciously, towards safety. You can see the entire room when you're in the corner and it helps to have a wall against your back if there's a fight." She straightened the menu. "Basic auror instinct. Good work Harry."

He blinked then smiled at the praise. "Thanks…"

"Now onto even more important issues… should I get the all famous spaghetti and meatballs or should I try stuffed shells?"

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**Thursday, July 11, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

Wearily making his way up the steps, Remus Lupin sighed and opened the door to Grimmauld Place. As soon as it shut behind him, Molly was in the hallway. "Anything?" she asked in concern. He shook his head and she sighed heavily, shuffling back into the kitchen. He followed after her, making himself a cup of hot tea and sitting at the table. After a few minutes another red head entered the kitchen.

She paused, glancing at him, opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "Since we've obviously not been called, he's not been found then?" she asked as she filled a mug of hot chocolate. Remus nodded and she took a seat across from him, dropping the sketch pad she'd been holding in front of her and flipping to her current doodle of a dragon. Footsteps in the hallway announced the presence of more people, Dumbledore and half of the Order entering.

Dumbledore caught Remus' eye. "Nothing yet?" Remus shook his head.

As even more people entered, the smell of lunch bringing them in, Ron and Hermione spotted Remus. "Remus!" Hermione cried. "Have-"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny wailed and launched herself at the girl.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"My hot chocolate!"

An eyebrow rose. "What?"

"My hot chocolate! It is gone! Someone must have stolen it!"

"Did it occur to you that you may have drunk it?"

She blinked. "But… I haven't. It's gone!" She grabbed the mug and waved it under Hermione's nose then gasped. "It's filled again! Hermione! You're magical!"

Eyes flickered between Ginny and Remus before she crossed her arms. "And?"

"And Harry's not been found yet because he's a prat and can't go a single year without being kidnapped or nearly killed but I'm thinking Remus doesn't want to answer that question anymore so I wanted to distract you but you obviously can't be distracted so I'll just have to ask Gred and Forge to send me some fireworks… hm… perhaps Mrs. Black will enjoy them…" She tapped her chin. "Ooo!" She raced back to the table and sat down quickly. "I've an idea." She shoved the notebook at Remus' face, the werewolf nearly tumbling back out of his seat to avoid a broken nose. "Remus! Can you copy this into the Black portrait? Perhaps it will eat her!"

"Ginny!" Hermione and Molly scolded.

Dumbledore looked amused. "I suppose he could Miss Weasley."

"Sweet! Come on Remus!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the portrait. "Let's see… just add a bit bigger claws, sharper teeth… there we go!" She held out the book as Mrs. Black began screaming about filth in her house.

"SHUT IT WOMAN!" Ginny bellowed.

"YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT IT?! I'M A PUREBLOOD! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT I'LL BE PUTTING THIS IN YOUR PORTRAIT!" She held up the doodle and Mrs. Black's mouth shut. "Now, you will stay quiet or this will go into your picture. You start screaming ever again and you'll have a pretty dragon to keep you company. Understood?"

Her eyes glimmered angrily. "Filthy muggleborn trash ruining my perfect home."

Ginny shrugged and turned to Remus. "Spell 'im in please."

"LIAR!" Mrs. Black shouted as Remus began to spell the doodle. After he was finished, a dragon appeared in the frame. With a bellow of smoke, it attacked Mrs. Black. Ginny grinned happily as she was slowly destroyed, ink dribbling down from where she last was.

The dragon made a noise of contentment, curling up in the now Mrs. Black-less picture frame. "Such a good dragon," Ginny cooed. "Such a good boy." It snorted happily, a puff of smoke coming out before it lay its head down to rest.

"Sirius would be proud," Remus announced with a bright smile, hand clasping her shoulder.

"Dumbledore will no doubt want to debrief you on how Harry's gone so if you'll like to help me fix up this area, I'd be happy to distract you!"

"Fix up how?" Remus asked.

"Well, let's get rid of these drab curtains." He spelled them away. "And perhaps change the frame to a pretty green?" It was done. "Hm… Maybe red. Yes that's better. Can you add a little plaque beside it that says '_Bingo the Dragon. Heroically ate the obnoxious Mrs. Black on July 11, 1996 at 11:08 in the morning. Created by Ginny Weasley the Brilliant and Gorgeous_.'" He held back a laugh but did so. She grinned brilliantly. "Perfect! Now, is there any way to change the background of the picture? Perhaps a wide open field and sky?" He cocked his head, staring at the picture then tapped it. It instantly changed. "Awesome!" She took a step back and examined it then grinned at him. "Thanks Remus."

He smiled faintly. "Thank _you_." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do have to go tell the Order what I've found… or rather what I've _not_ found."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "You ever need another distraction, just call me."

He hugged her back. "Of course." He let her go and trotted back downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, he found of the Order sitting there. They turned to him and he sighed heavily. _I should've brought Ginny with me…_

.

.

.

.

.

The object of the Order's thoughts at the moment was currently lounging face down on a dirt path in the forest, panting heavily and in serious pain. His sides ached like someone had planted a sword in them. His lungs refused to accept oxygen and were burning ferociously as he panted, trying to get more air to them. And Hedwig… she was bouncing around him happily, still wearing her heels. "Come on Harry!" She laughed. "Let's go you lazy bum! You seriously can't be _this_ out of shape, running around Hogwarts all the time!" Harry scowled as the heels walked past his face again, hand wanting to reach out and break the heel off.

"Honestly. _How_ do you walk in those?"

"I'm a woman. We're trained. Now," she whapped his head, "get up and get moving! We're only halfway done and it's past eleven!"

He growled at her then slowly got to his feet, brushing himself off and stretching trying to ignore the ache in his side and burn in his legs. "After this _you're_ making lunch."

"Fine fine. Let's go!!!"

When they finally made it back to The Nest and hour later, Harry collapsed on his bed, panting heavily. Hedwig just laughed and went off to go make food. He groaned and rolled over, every muscle burning angrily and begging him _never_ to do that again. It was the third day since Hedwig had started their routine and he was exhausted. The first day… it was almost as bad as a Cruciatus curse! She hadn't made him run yesterday but spent three hours teaching him meditation and stretching exercises to get him ready for today. Today he ran for nearly two hours. She said he'd get better and faster and soon he'd be able to run it in half that. Tomorrow they'd be started sword fighting to give his legs a break. Run one morning, swordfight the next. Legs then arms. At least that was the plan. She didn't enjoy mornings until she had a cup of coffee so maybe if he hid the coffee…

Tapping at his window made him look up to see Erebos fluttering about. He sighed and walked over, wincing at the pain in his legs. Opening the window, the owl flew in and landed on his shoulder, nibbling happily on his hair. "Stop that," Harry scolded halfheartedly and headed for the kitchen. Erebos cooed softly then tugged harder. Harry scowled at him and poked his side. "I said stop."

"Erebos! My love!" They turned as one to scowl at Hedwig as she floated up and plucked Erebos off Harry's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

_Serves you right,_ Harry smirked at the owl and took a seat in his normal spot.

"So Harry? What do you want for lunch?" Hedwig asked, Erebos balancing on her shoulder to peer into the depths of the refrigerator with her.

"Whatever. I'm not really hungry at the moment… more like in excruciating pain."

"You baby," Hedwig rolled her eyes. "I feel _fine_."

"Would you like to trade legs then? Mine are pretty useless at the moment."

"What do you want to eat? I'm hungry."

"I just told you, I'm not hungry-"

"You're in pain. I got that." She tapped her chin then pulled out the leftovers from the night before. "Let's just warm these up and eat them. That way we can get rid of them before they go bad." Harry sighed. "And after lunch, we can have a charms lesson!"

Harry sat up quickly. "Are you serious?! After the pain I had to go through this morning?"

"Oh shush. It'll distract you from the pain… and perhaps later I'll make you a potion… _if_ you complete your homework for tonight?"

He scowled at her, then flopped back onto the table. "You have no idea how happy you'd make Voldemort if you'd just tell him this new way to torture people."

"Oh?" She stirred the food. "And what way is that?"

"Make them run for hours, laugh at their pain, make them study for a few hours and taunt them with a potion to make them do homework."

"Hm… do you know if Voldemort accepts suggestion owls?" Harry shot her a glare and she waved a hand. "Kidding, kidding." After a moment she looked back. "But do you?"

"If I could move, I would be tackling you."

"Good to know your breaking point Harry. It will make it much easier to annoy you in the future." He settled for pitching the napkin holder at her head.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting in the kitchen a few hours later, still in pain, Harry was finishing up his charms _homework_ Hedwig had assigned, waving his wand and muttering the spell underneath his breath. The flowers in front of him remained unchanged. He scowled darkly at them, trying his hardest to ignore the giggles from the opposite side of the room. When he tried once more and failed again, he turned to shoot the woman a dark glare but something small and feathery shot through the doorway. He yelped as it collided with his face. Pulling it away from his face, he recognizing the panting owl as his best friend's hyperactive fluffball. "Pig!" he cried and quickly untied the letters, throwing them on the table and setting the owl on the stand in the corner so he could drink and catch his breath.

"That boy's got no brakes," Hedwig informed Harry as she sat at the table with a mug of coffee.

Harry scowled at her. "It's after three and you're still drinking that?"

"Yup. Who sent you letters?"

He picked two up, instantly recognizing the handwriting of both. "Ron and Hermione."

"What have they got to say?"

"Probably the usual; hey Harry. Are you doing well? Hopefully you're doing fine with those bloody muggles they make you live with." Hedwig snorted. "Let's see… here's Ron's; _Harry, how are you doing mate? Those muggles leaving you alone for once?_"

Hedwig's eyebrows rose. "You know them quite well."

"It's like this every letter… He'll then complain about his brothers, then Hermione and somewhere along the line throw in a few sentences about quidditch."

"Very well, continue."

_I'm so bored! Fred and George have their shop up and running and they're making a good amount of money. Even bought me robes! __Nice__ robes! No more frilly maroon colored ones. Ginny's even working part time with them, which believe me, is NOT a good thing. She comes home with their test pranks to prank me! I've got to keep away from half of my family because they're all prats! _

_And Hermione. Mate, you're so lucky to not be here. She's been freaking out for the past two weeks. All you ever hear is what question she thought she got wrong, which tests she failed, why she'll have to drop out of Hogwarts or take the year over. She probably passed every O.W.L. with an O! And on top of that, all she wants me to do is finish my summer homework. It's not due till the end of summer! I can wait till next month, right? _

_Oh! And I've been planning quidditch moves for next season! I'll have to show them to you when we see each other next. I think they're brilliant but Hermione's got no mind for them. Complains about it in fact. How can you complain about quidditch?! Nothing's more important than quidditch! _

_Augh… well, I hope we can steal you from the muggles again soon. Maybe we can convince Dumbledore to let the twins pick you up so they can __accidentally__ drop a prank in your cousin's direction, yeah? _

_Ron_

Hedwig was smiling behind her cup when he finished. "Always knew I liked Ron."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's because he always fed you when you visited at the breakfast table."

She ignored that and nodded towards the other letters. "What's Hermione got to say? Wait. What do you think it will say?"

"It will say Hello Harry. I hope you are doing well and your relatives are leaving you alone. It will then complain for a paragraph about homework, complain in the next paragraph about Ron and then wish me well until we see each other again."

"Kay. Read it."

_Hello Harry! _

_I hope this letter reaches you in good spirits! It's been a gorgeous summer so far! I hope your relatives are letting you stay outside as long as possible to soak up this sun. It's dreary staying inside for too long. _

_Oh Harry! I'm so worried about our O.W.L.s! I just know I failed them! I know I put down the wrong answer on the charms exam! And the potions exam, I wasn't sure if it was yellow enough! But on the brighter side, I've got all of my summer homework complete and I'm starting some extra readings and practices for D.A.D.A…. if we're still doing that this year. I've been trying to get Ron to even start his homework but I've been unsuccessful so far. I do hope you're doing your homework! You boys waited until last minute last year and nearly didn't finish! _

_Ron has been quite irritating this summer. The twins have started their shop on Diagon Alley and have been tormenting him mercilessly. It's amusing to watch until he starts yelling and throwing a fit. Then it gets annoying. Ginny has also gotten in on it. Her mother is so mad she's taken to following the twins instead of Charlie, Bill or Percy. Ron seems to be in between brothers, pranking one minute and trying to be a prefect the next. He's already planning quidditch moves for next season. You both know I don't understand it but he tries for hours to tell me about it. _

_Well, I must go. Dinner's almost ready. Enjoy the rest of the summer until we can see each other again! Take care Harry! _

_Love, Hermione_

"Very good job Harry. Is that girl going out with Ron yet?"

"I don't think so. But they complain more and more each time so it'll happen soon."

She chuckled then motioned to the last. "Who's that from?"

"Ginny." Harry sighed as he picked it up. "I can't even begin to guess what it's about." Hedwig raised an eyebrow. "Listen…"

_Harry! My bestest buddy! You must come save me from the loonies I live with! Hermione and Ron are all googly-eyed around each other, Mum is trying to fatten us all up with five meals a day, Fred and George are almost normal trying to run their shop and Snape actually said hello to me the other morning! The world is exploding Harry! The apocalypse is here! _

_Will you even get this letter? Are you even still alive? Do those muggles treat you like a prince? ARE YOU A WOMAN?! _

_No Harry! You must be male! For I am still a girl (I think) and you are adorable- _(Harry blushed as Hedwig grinned wickedly)_ so people will think we're dating and we can get in half price at Madam Pudding's in Hogsmeade and eat that fantastic ice cream she makes… yum… ice cream…_

_Oh. Forge and Gred are calling. We're to go find our most favoritest test subject for a new prank we've been working on. Enclosed are a few of them. Try them on your cousin. They effect will wear off after an hour or so. Have fun! _

_Your best-est and more gorgeous buddy, The Gin Gal._

"The Gin Gal?" Hedwig asked.

Harry just sighed. "It's gets weirder each time. She's been The Gin Gal, The One Who Loves Chocolate and Cake, Hi-Ho-Hum-Ginny, That Redheaded Girl, Basilisk Girl, Bat-Boogey Hex-er, and Better Seeker Than You Cause I Don't Faint Every Game."

"Hmm… I like the last."

He rolled his eyes. "Knew you would." With a sigh he stood, wincing at the stiffness in his joints for sitting so long. He gathered up his letters and headed for his room. "I'll see you later."

"Dinner's in three hours. And send Erebos tomorrow morning to lead Pig back. Tell them to use him instead of that hyperactive fuzz ball. He nearly died getting here."

"Kay."

As he headed out of the room, Hedwig turned to Erebos and motioned for him to come over. He fluttered over and sat on her shoulder. "My beautiful boy," she murmured. "I have a favor to ask of you… when you bring Harry's letters make sure you leave immediately. Go back a few hours later to pick them up. I don't want you spelled with any charms. Alright? If you are charmed, head towards Hogwarts. If you're not back in three days then I'll meet you there." He hooted and nibbled her fingers before fluttering back over to sit beside Pigwidgeon. Hedwig smiled and sipped at her coffee with a happy sigh. "Thank Merlin for muggle inventions…"

.

.

.

.

.

If anyone looked up at number twelve Grimmauld Place, assuming they could see it in the first place, they would have found a pretty young red head, leaning against the window, blue eyes staring dully at the street outside in complete and utter boredom. Ginny sighed, seated in the window seat in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

Ron was playing wizard chess against Remus, Hermione curled up in a chair, book in her lap, eyes flickering over it. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Fred and George at the shop, Tonks out cold on another couch. The red head sighed again and let her head hit the glass, boredom overcoming every inch of her.

Usually when she was bored, she left to explore dragging the first friend she spotted along with her. Usually that was Harry but… Harry wasn't here so she was left on her own and exploring was NOT fun by herself. She usually got into more trouble that way. With someone else, they shared the trouble.

A black owl was suddenly in her face and she shrieked and leapt back, forgetting she wasn't standing and fell to the floor. Everyone turned to look, Tonks leaping up, wand in hand. Ginny jumped back up and opened the window, the handsome owl swooping in and landing on her shoulder, holding his foot out. Pigwidgeon flew in as well, colliding with Ron's face. Ron scooped the owl up, its little chest heaving in exhaustion.

"Whose owl is that?" Remus asked curiously, quickly creating a stand and water dish for the owls to drink.

"I dunno," Ron answered, watching the owl land on the stand and drink heavily. He carefully set Pig down beside it and the owl allowed the little owl to drink and rest.

"I've never seen him before," Hermione added, bookmarking her page and standing.

"It's Harry!" Ginny shrieked as she unraveled the parchment, spotting the familiar writing.

"Read it aloud!" Tonks cried.

_Hey everyone! Just a quick note so I don't have to write it on each letter. This owl's name is Erebos. Seeing as people know who Hedwig belongs to, I'll be using him to get into contact with you. Pig nearly had a stroke getting here. I think it's too far for him to travel, so please let Erebos stay the night and bring back your letters tomorrow! Thanks! _

Ron, Hermione and Ginny each grabbed their letters and began to read them. Ron's was short, mostly agreeing with him on quidditch, congratulating him on getting socially acceptable robes, agreeing that Hermione was mental and telling him while his relatives were alright for now, a visit might lead to anger issues. Hermione's letter convinced her that the Earth was more likely to stop turning than she would be failing her O.W.L.s and repeating a year. He also told her that trying to convince Ron to start his summer homework was like trying to convince Voldemort to wear pink, but happily informed her he was nearly done with his own. He also praised her for retaining her sanity around the Weasley family and told her she could escape now and he wouldn't tell anyone. Ginny smiled as she unrolled her letter.

_Hey Gin-Gal, pardon __The__ Gin-Gal. _

_Unfortunately I cannot save you from the loonies. You must escape your Mum's attempt to fatten you, aid the twins in their chaos and push Ron and Hermione together! And Snape? That's weird… but say hi back and see what he does! See if you can corrupt him to the Gryffindor side! (insert evil laugh here)_

She grinned, just picturing him laughing.

_The apocalypse? You'll know it occurs when Voldemort announces his retiring of evil duties to open a shelter for puppies and kittens and orders all of his Death Eaters to wear pink. Could you imagine the horror? _

_Yes I got your letter. Yes I'm still alive. No the muggles don't treat me like a prince. NO I'M NOT A WOMAN! And you'd better go with me to Madam Pudding's to get ice cream. I miss ice cream… _

_Tell Gred and Forge that were my cousin to inhale such substances, I would automatically be targeted. They need to visit in order to test them out on him. I will just have to save them until I meet up with you guys and hand them out to Ron. (insert another evil laugh here)Till then my _gorgeous_ buddy._

_HP, The-Boy-Who-Destroyed-A-Basilisk-For-You_

_P.S. As always, the usual reminder to not write in diaries that write back and stay away from large snakes. _

Ginny smiled and ran a finger over his name before shaking herself from her thoughts and stowing it away.

"Did he say anything important in yours?" Ron asked Hermione who shook her head. "Me neither… maybe his captor was watching him write?"

"I don't think he was captured," Ginny announced. "His letter seemed normal to me."

"What about it was normal?"

She shrugged. "It was a normal letter from him. If he'd been captured he would've written differently."

"Well still go under the assumption he's been kidnapped," Tonks said. "Nothing about the Order. Nothing about Grimmauld Place." They nodded and headed to their rooms to write.

Ginny chewed on her quill for a minute to get the ink flowing before tapping the paper. "Hm…" As an idea sparked her brain, she grinned wickedly and wrote quickly before the idea left.

"Gin-Gin!"

She turned and shot a nasty glare as the twins peeked their heads around the corner. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Not to?" George asked innocently.

"Or?"

"Or we'd be thrown into the lake with squid," Fred said with a nod.

"So why are you calling me that?"

"Because we've a new product and Ronniekins looks bored."

A merciless smile crossed her face and she quickly finished off the note, blew lightly on the ink to dry it and rolled it up. "Well, let's go cheer him up then, aye?"

.

.

.

.

.

The next afternoon, Harry turned as he heard a noise at his window. Walking over, still feeling stiff from the exercise the previous day and that morning, he opened it as Erebos flew in, three letters attached to his leg. "Thanks boy," he smiled and rubbed the owl's head. Erebos tugged lightly on his hair and flew off towards the kitchen. Harry flopped into his bean bag chair and pulled out the letters.

Ron's, as usual, complained about his insane family who'd just ambushed him with a new type of snack that turned you whatever colors the fruity hard candy tasted like. He then complained even more about Hermione nagging him to start his homework and thanked Harry for telling her he was nearly done. He also added a few questions about the quidditch team for next semester and finished off with 'I suppose you're right about the muggles then mate… maybe right before we pick you up then.'

Hermione's letter informed him that he was actually using his brains for once and getting started on his homework was brilliant! (How she insulted and praised at the same time remind him viciously of a Slytherin Head of House but he wasn't about to tell her that.) She also informed him that now Ron was walking about with bright blue skin and hair from the blueberry candy he'd been force fed. She thanked him for his efforts on helping her escape but sadly wouldn't get far before they dragged her back in.

Harry smiled at the two letters then turned to Ginny with a sigh, having no idea what mood she was in.

_Harry Potter! You prat! Are you suggesting that I turn Slytherin to turn Snape Gryffindor? If so… that is a __brilliant__ summer goal… I shall inform you weekly of the results. _

_And thank you so much for that mental image of You-Know-Who sitting amongst adorable kitties and wearing bright pink robes and squealing in a manner not unlike a young girl. (insert shudder here) Thank you for the nightmares that will plague me for the next few months. You get to pay for my therapy. _

_Yay! You're not a woman! Ice cream for me! You get none for you will not help me escape the loonies! Prat! _

_Tsk. Tsk. You should know that writing to writing back diaries and seeking out basilisks in a past time Harry, my pal because I know you'll always be around to kill them for me, whether it be a fang through the book or a sword through the head. _

_It's because I'm gorgeous isn't it? Well of __course__ it is! Why else would you do it? It's not because I'm your best mate's sister. Pshaw. It must be because I'm gorgeous. _

_Unfortunately my idiot twin brothers need my help to go attack dear Ronald again. Silly boy won't know what hit him. Honestly Harry, can't you make better friends? Tsk. Tsk. _

_Awaiting your next most darling letter, _

_The Fabulous and Most Famous Gin-E_

He let out a laugh and shook his head setting the letter on his desk. Hedwig stuck her head into the room. "Hey Harry. Ready for Potions?"

"No," he replied with a groan.

She laughed. "Well come on then." Standing, he cast one last glance at Ginny's letter before following after the owl.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Whew! Long chappie. Sorry I've not replied to reviews yet! Life has been insane! And today was my birthday! Yay! So no long rambling author's note today! Gotta go enjoy what's left of it! Till next time! EXCLAMATION!

**Kadasa Mori **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

_Unfortunately my idiot twin brothers need my help to go attack dear Ronald again. Silly boy won't know what hit him. Honestly Harry, can't you make better friends? Tsk. Tsk. _

_Awaiting your next most darling letter, _

_The Fabulous and Most Famous Gin-E_

He let out a laugh and shook his head setting the letter on his desk. Hedwig stuck her head into the room. "Hey Harry. Ready for Potions?"

"No," he replied with a groan.

She laughed. "Well come on then." Standing, he cast one last glance at Ginny's letter before following after the owl.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Saturday, July 13, 1996**.

.

.

.

.

Looking around his room, Harry smiled. He'd been here a week and a half and he was still amazed at the fact that this was _his_ room. Here, Hedwig asked to come in. Here, he could put all of his things on display. Here, he was in his own space and didn't have to worry about anything. Everywhere else he'd inhabited, he never had any privacy, never anything to call his. The Dursleys… they weren't even considered a home. The Weasleys he shared a room with Ron and everyone was everywhere. Grimmauld Place he shared with Ron and never really wanted to be in the creepy old house anyway. Hogwarts was the closest thing to home and he shared a dorm room with four other boys!

He flopped back onto the bed and stretched widely. _Ahhh… my own room…_ He looked out the window, the sun just brushing the tops of the trees meaning it was nearing nine in the morning. _It would be nice to fly in this…_ He trailed off and glanced at the door before shaking his head. _I'll ask Hedwig later if I can go out flying._

Sighing, Harry grabbed the textbook resting on his desk, eyes reading over the lines he'd spent two hours reading yesterday. He almost had it all memorized… just needed a few more hours… He turned as he heard a knock and found Erebos tapping at the window. He leapt up and hurried over, letting the dark owl into the room. Erebos hooted and landed on his shoulder, holding out a leg. Harry pulled the letters off and headed for the kitchen to the owl stand Hedwig had set up. There was a part of the wall, like a doggy door, that opened when the owls wanted in, a stand in the corner with food and water if they needed it. Setting the dark owl on the stand and allowing him to drink and eat at his leisure, Harry poured himself a glace of juice and sat at the table, flipping through the letters.

There was a copy of the Daily Prophet, several letters from his friends and a thick envelope. He blinked at the envelope reading it was from Hogwarts. Wondering at the fact that it was only mid July and he shouldn't be getting his supply letter yet, he opened it up and pulled the sheet out. Eyes widened as they scanned the sheet and he was on his feet and running to Hedwig's room.

"Hedwig!" She sat up quickly as her door flew open and Harry raced into the room. He leapt onto the bed and crawled over quickly and she grabbed his arms in surprise.

"What?" she asked quickly, eyes running over him for any injuries. "What? What's wrong?"

"My O.W.L.s!!!!"

She frowned in confusion. "Owls?" After a moment her expression cleared. "O.W.L.s! Let me see! Let me see!"

He held out the paper and she read over it quickly before squealing and hugging him tightly. "Seven O.W.L.s! That's fantastic!!! Excellent marks Harry!"

He blushed lightly. "I did fail two of them."

"Bah. Divination doesn't count and History of Magic you passed out halfway through, remember?" She grinned widely. "You did _excellent_."

"Thanks."

She laughed then looked to the clock. "Wow! It's nine thirty already! Well… since you did so well on your O.W.L.s I suppose we don't have to run today."

"Thank Merlin," he sighed heavily.

She chuckled. "We can go out and celebrate if you'd like."

He looked confused. "Celebrate?"

"Getting good grades! Come on! Go get ready. I'll get up and dressed and you can decide where we go to celebrate today." He still looked confused but headed out of her room following directions.

Cleaned and dressed half an hour later, she knocked on his door. He looked up from the textbook he was reading. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and stood, tugging lightly on the shirt and jeans he wore. She looked him over the ruffled his hair. He felt a tingle of her magic and raised an eyebrow. "There!" She motioned to the mirror. He had vibrant red hair and silver eyes, hair straight and falling around his chin. She grinned and looked at herself. "Hmm…" He reached out and tugged on her ponytail. Her hair instantly turned sandy brown, eyes a deep chocolate. She scowled at him then cocked her head. "Good job Harry! I look good!" He rolled his eyes. "So where are we going?"

"I dunno. You're the one that said we were going somewhere."

"We're going somewhere to celebrate you getting awesome grades. Where would you like to go?" He shrugged. "There's the zoo, amusement park, movies, the mall, any park, uh…."

"Can… can we go see a movie?"

She blinked then cocked her head. "That's it?"

He shrunk a bit into himself. "Yeah. Is that too much?"

She just stared for another moment before sighing and rolling her eyes. "We'll be going to see a movie then we'll go have ice cream. Sound good?"

"Yes!"

"Good." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and apparated. They landed in an alleyway and she led him onto the muggle street, motioning to the theater across the street. "What do you want to see?"

"I dunno. What's there to see?"

"Hm…" She suddenly paused and cocked her head. "The _Rock_? What's it about? A rock?"

Harry snorted. "One would assume."

She walked up to the window and smiled cheerfully. "Hello there! I'm afraid I'm not up to date with the most recent plots of the movies. What's _The Rock_?"

"It's adventure. Terrorist takes over an old prison called 'The Rock' and a scientist and the only prisoner to escape have to break in and destroy all of the weapons. It's got Nicholas Cage and Sean Connery in it."

Hedwig nodded. "Sounds good! I'll have two tickets to that please."

Getting their tickets and getting inside, she motioned to the concession stand. "Want anything?"

"Popcorn?" he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes again and pushed him up to the counter. "Get him anything he wants," she ordered. "I will have popcorn and a soda please."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Same here."

Once they got their food and got into their seats, Harry looked around. It was pretty empty. "No one's here," he commented. Hedwig glanced around then shrugged. He munched on his popcorn. "Popcorn and soda for breakfast?"

"Not very healthy, I know, but neither is ice cream for lunch." She grinned. "We'll have a healthier dinner."

"Healthier than popcorn and ice cream?" he asked dully. "I can't imagine."

"Pizza's healthier, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

Leaving the theatre, Harry tossed his garbage out and stretched. "That was a cool movie!"

"Yes indeed it was." Hedwig agreed, then grinned widely. "Welcome to the rock!" she said in her fake Scottish accent.

He laughed. "That was horrible."

She pouted and cuffed his shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"Now to ice cream!" She looked up and down the road. "Where's ice cream?"

Harry shrugged. "You're the one that brought us here. Not me." She turned on her heel and went to bother the person behind the window. He rolled his eyes and waited for her to come back.

"That way Zephyr!" she cried, pointing to the left. She hooked her arm around his and headed down the sidewalk. "She said it's half a block this way."

"Good. You need the exercise."

She giggled and they walked a few more feet before she stopped dead. He kept going and glanced back when she let out a shout. "Are you saying I'm fat?!" she shrieked loudly. A man walking past with his wife winced and muttered a good luck while the wife looked offended.

Harry sent her an innocent look. "What? Me? I'd never say such a thing."

"ZEPHYR YOU BRAT!" He laughed, taking off down the sidewalk as she raced after him shouting death threats.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting back on a bench in the park, _not_ dead, after passing the ice cream stand four times in an attempt to not die, Harry grinned, watching Hedwig flirt with the teen behind the counter who was bright red and stuttering. When she walked up with two ice creams a few minutes later, Harry rolled his eyes. "How much of a discount did you get?"

"A free cone." She handed him his ice cream and dove into her own.

"You are merciless."

"It's not my fault I'm gorgeous."

"And oh so modest." She just laughed and leaned back, both enjoying the peace and quiet of the park. "Thanks for today Svetlana," he said, rolling what was left of his cone between his hands.

"You're welcome," she replied easily.

"It was a lot of fun." She glanced at him. "So… yeah… thanks."

"Zeph. You do know I brought you out because you did so well. Wait." She smacked her forehead. "That didn't come out right. If you asked I would've brought you out anyway but…" She pouted. "I don't know how to say it."

"Say what?"

She leaned over and gave him a hug. "You did great Zeph. I just wanted to show you I was proud of you."

He blushed furiously. "Oh. Thanks."

"And today was fun. If you ever feel the need to go out again, let me know so I can go with you." He nodded, still blushing. "Now finish your ice cream so we can get back!" She grinned wickedly. "You have homework due, remember?"

He paused then groaned, recalling the Potions work he was finishing before Erebos interrupted. "Aw man…"

She just cackled and finished her ice cream.

.

.

.

.

.

Grumbling, Harry pulled out the potions book she'd given him to memorize for their potions class the following day and flopped into his beanbag chair. _I hate potions…_ he grumbled to himself. The potions included bruise-healing paste, burn-healing paste, a calming draught and an invigorating draught. After a good hour of studying the ingredients and how to make the potions, he flopped onto the coffee table

It had been almost a week since Hedwig had initiated The List, as they now called it. In the mornings they had a light breakfast followed by a vicious physical routine, whether it be running through the trails or practicing fencing, martial arts and/or just sword-fighting. Following that was a lunch and after that a class. Tuesday had been Transfiguration, just because they both started with "T" (when he'd informed her that Thursday also started with T, he was smacked upside the head with the textbook). Wednesday was History, which she told much better than Binns. Thursday was Charms and Friday was Potions. Monday would be Care of Creatures and Herbology.

After an hour long class, they spent an hour dueling and practicing his wandless magic. Since they used the dueling room, they could change the time so that they spent two hours in class and two hours dueling and using wandless magic but only killed two hours in the outside world. He would retire to his room to rest after using that much magic all at once (and recover from whatever exercise he'd done that morning) and work on homework or answer letters.

At five or six they ate dinner. They washed dishes together then retired to the sitting room with a book or to play chess or some quiet game. An hour before bed, she taught more wandless magic and occulmency to help him get to sleep. She couldn't teach him much else besides closing his mind and wiping it clean, but her teaching was a lot better than a certain Potions teacher's.

Saturday and Sunday, she told him, would be used to hang out whether they wanted to walk Diagon Alley or some muggle mall, go see a movie again or just hang out around The Nest.

A sudden thought occurred him and he sat up. '_Hedwig?'_

'_Kitchen.'_ He stood and headed for the kitchen. She sat at the table, reading a letter. She glanced up as he walked in. "Yes?"

"When do I get to learn how to change into my animagus form?"

She looked confused then gasped. "Oh goodness! Did I forget that?" She checked The List and gasped again. "I did! Well, let's see… how about at night? We have time before bed and before occulmency lessons. Shall we do it then?"

"That's good. How long will it take?"

"A month… probably less with the way you figure out magic." She motioned to the seat across from her and he sat. "The first part is that you need to learn how to meditate, how to even your breathing and look within your mind. Once you find and greet your animal you'll need to learn it, learn how it moves, breathes, hunts, everything so that when you become the animal, no one can tell you're not. Lastly you'll accept the animal and if it accepts you back, you'll be able to merge with it. We'll spend another week or so just transforming a hand at a time until you've transformed everything that needs to change and know how. You can transform fully for a few minutes then change back. Next day we'll do short bursts throughout the day and the following you'll spend most of the day in that form. After that, you're free to go."

Harry nodded. "When can we start?"

"Probably next week. By then you'll have meditating down and it'll be easier to find and greet."

"Kay… and I've an idea for the running next week. What if we only run for an hour, then come back and do martial arts, sword fighting, or whatever else you feel like pushing me through for another hour, which would actually be two in the room, so that I'll work both arms and legs everyday but not to an extent where I'm dying."

She stared at him blankly. "Are you just saying this so you don't have to run as far?"

"Perhaps…"

"Then yes. That is a brilliant idea. We'll start that on Monday." He nodded and turned to leave the room. "Harry? Er… do you mind if we meet one of my… friends tomorrow?"

"Not at all- wait… why?"

She winced. "He's a particularly shady character. Not really a friend but still called one I suppose."

Harry shrugged. "It's all right with me."

"Good. I didn't really want to go by myself but an extra pair of eyes will help." She turned to walk out. "Get some sleep, yeah?"

"Just gonna finish the last potion and I'll be out. Good night."

"Night." He left the room and she sighed, looking back at the letter.

_I promise I'm safe. Got something to help the kid. Come and see me in the shop at one. - Kalev_

She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. _The things I do for Harry…_

.

.

.

.

.

As the next morning dawned and fell into midday, Harry was getting a little worried. Hedwig wasn't looking the best, a little worried and twitchy, which looked wrong on her usual laughing at or with him face. They ate lunch, relaxed for a little while, the apparated to a path in the middle of a forest. She led him down the path, fidgeting uneasily.

Harry cocked his head as she fidgeted for the millionth time in five minutes. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes… I just haven't seen this guy since before I transformed and we didn't exactly leave on the… _best_ of terms."

He bumped his shoulder against her arm. "Well I'm here so no worries."

She smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Thanks for that Harry." They came to a small shop just outside of a rather large town. She inhaled slowly then exhaled before leading Harry to the shop. The door chimed as they entered and he looked around. It looked like a normal shop, random things for sale, large bookshelves in one corner, cloaks in the other, little trinkets scattered about.

"Ah Hedwig… So good to see you." Both Harry and Hedwig turned. Harry instantly stiffened, eyes narrowing. The man looked normal, a wide grin on his face, blond hair clean and pulled back into a short ponytail with black sunglasses perched on the top of his head, eyes dark and clothes neat and clean but… you could tell behind the smile was a person of no good virtues.

"The pleasure's all mine, Kalev." Harry looked to Hedwig who looked like a deer watching a wolf.

Kalev pouted. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Not unless you've changed since the last time we met." Her eyes flashed. "I do recall running away from you as you tried to rip every feather from my body."

He winced lightly. "Not one of my better moments." He held up both hands, sleeves falling back to reveal thick silver bracelets on each wrist. "I'm taking better precautions this time."

Her posture fell slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want? You wrote me saying you'd finally finished it without telling me what _it_ actually was."

"If you'd follow me." He motioned to the back room. Hedwig glanced at Harry who shrugged a shoulder, hand gripping his wand inside his sleeve. She brushed past Kalev, Harry following. As he moved to step past the blond, Kalev chuckled. "No need to be holding a wand so tightly," he said with a smirk as Harry looked at him sharply. "You can't react as fast if you're so tense."

Hedwig scowled. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Harry nodded and loosened as much as he could.

"I've been working on this for _ages_! Behold my master piece!" He pulled the sheet off and held his head high.

"It's a gun," Harry said dully.

Kalev blinked at him. "You must be muggleborn… yes it's a gun _but_ instead of shooting bullets," he picked it up and pulled the trigger, pointing to the empty cage in the corner. It blew up, pieces scattering around the workshop. "It shoots spells."

"Dangerous spells," Hedwig sneered, pulling the gun from his grasp quickly.

Kalev rolled his eyes. "That's kinda the point."

"Why would you make something like this?"

"Surprise mostly. Unless they're muggleborn, purebloods won't know what it is."

"Hm… smart… but it is rather bulky."

"A problem I've yet to overcome."

"Hm…"

"Has he met one of my kind yet?" Kalev suddenly asked, staring at Harry. Harry shifted uneasily as Hedwig shook her head, still looking over the weapon. A grin spilt the man's face, Harry for the first time noting the sharper than normal canines, and he bowed dramatically. "It is my great honor, Mr. Harry Potter, to introduce myself as Kalev of the fourth colony of the vampires of the East."

Harry swallowed nervously, hand gripping his wand. "Vampire?" Kalev just grinned. Harry's eyes darted to the outside light filtering in. "But it's day time."

Kalev winced lightly. "Yeah… but I'm of the fourth colony… a stronger race of vampire-"

"Yet still weak," Hedwig taunted.

"Fourth out of twenty, if I may add," he sneered at her. "So the sun doesn't affect me as much…" He glared at the sunlight outside. "I still dislike it but it makes me tamer than a moonless night does."

"How is Damis holding up?" Hedwig suddenly asked, lifting the gun and closing an eye to look down the barrel.

The blond snorted and leaned back against the work table. "He's a bloody annoying prat he is. It's been near seven years since he took over. He ain't done a single good thing!" Hedwig pulled the trigger, the wall of his shop suddenly turning bright pink. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. He scowled darkly. "Thank you kindly."

"No problem." She weighed it in her hand then at him. "Is it finalized?"

"I've already said it was." He waved a hand. "Still don't trust my word."

"You've never given me any reason to trust you Kalev."

"I suppose I haven't." He rubbed his chin. "I also suppose you're not happy with the gun?"

"He'll be in a school. It won't help him there."

"Hm…" He turned and began rummaging through the small trunk on the work bench. After a few minutes he grinned and pulled away. Turning, he held out two fingerless leather gloves. They were brown and ended halfway up to someone's elbow. "This is what I really brought to show you." Hedwig's eyes narrowed and he shrugged. "Needed someone's opinion on the gun first."

He held the gloves out for Harry to try. He glanced at Hedwig who was scowling at Kalev. "What are they?"

"They're basically wands just in glove form." She nodded once to Harry who held out his hands, Kalev tugging the gloves on. "Try a spell out."

Harry moved for his wand but Kalev grabbed it before he could. "Ah… let's not try that. Wand plus wand gloves plus magic equals big explosion."

Harry drew his hand away from his wand quickly. Hedwig plucked it out of the vampire's hand. "Try something Harry."

He turned to the bench and murmured a spell to make it change a different color. In a heartbeat the bench was now bright blue. Kalev grimaced at it, Hedwig smirking wickedly. "The gloves are basically a way to get you to learn wandless magic. I would suggest buying a fake wand to make others believe you're using a real wand until you've mastered it. And don't use your real wand with the gloves on. The basilisk venom in the gloves combined with any other core, even its own, will not produce pretty results." He nodded towards Hedwig. "She'll be scooping you off the walls for a week."

Harry wrinkled his nose, glancing uneasily at the gloves. "Are you sure they work?" Hedwig asked.

"Upon my honor as a vampire."

"Kalev, you've got no honor."

"Spotted that one did you?" He grinned then fell serious. "I swear they work. These have been in production for near three years. They are finished, all tests completed. They work."

She nodded. "How much?"

"Twenty." She pulled out the coins and dropped them into his hand. "Will you be wanting a pair as well?"

"I've mastered my magic. I'm more concerned about him."

Kalev nodded and followed them to the door. As they did, he grabbed Harry's elbow. "Promise me something." Harry frowned. "Promise me you'll kill him." Green eyes widened as the blond grimaced. "Vampires have no doubt shown their allegiances lie with a darker being but there are many more that lie on your side… or would if perhaps the ministry would lift vampire bans."

"Bans?"

"Vampires are like werewolves Harry," Hedwig spoke up. "Remember Remus couldn't take you in after your parents died? A vampire isn't considered fully human and as such, are restricted." Harry turned to Kalev sharply.

The blond smirked at him. "Can't even walk in a bookstore without people trying to stab me with stakes or throw garlic at my head." The words were joking but the tone was dark.

"I will try," Harry muttered. "I can't guarantee anything with Fudge in power… but I can try."

A smile lit the man's face. "Then that's all we ask. Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and followed Hedwig from the store. "Hey!" Harry turned and automatically caught the tiny box tossed at him. Kalev grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "A small extra for being awesome."

Harry's lips twitched into a grin and he waved and hurried after Hedwig. Around the corner, she raised an eyebrow. "For being awesome?" He let loose the laugh and she rolled her eyes, hooking her arm around his, the forest disappearing and The Nest reappearing around them. "So what was this gift of awesomeness?" Harry held up the box and shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Enlarge it perhaps?"

He looked for his wand, then recalled the gloves. With a thought, the box enlarged. He opened it hesitantly and found a simple thin silver chain there. Plucking it up, it dangled from his fingers. At the base, a thin fang dangled. "What… please tell me that's not…"

Hedwig grinned and tapped it. "That would be a vampire's fang. It would seem you're now a good friend with the leader of the fourth colony."

"He was the leader?"

"Mmm." She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "I suppose he's trying to repent."

He hesitantly pulled the necklace on and followed her upstairs. "What did he do?"

"I went to visit him, _stupidly_, on a new moon. Vampire bloodlust is at its peak then and he hadn't feed that month yet, too busy working on some project. So, here comes dinner, knocking at your door with a cut on her hand from being clumsy. Suffice to say I turned owl and leapt off the balcony quickly. He apologized quite a few times but the fear from seeing a fourth ranked vampire under the effects of bloodlust were still too raw in my mind to forgive him so quickly for being so stupid. Then I was spelled into an owl form. Haven't seen him since…"

"What do the bracelets do?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering the thick silver bands around his wrists.

"Vampires dislike silver. When the new moon rolls around, the smarter ones place those on their wrists. The constant annoying twitch keeps them from going insane." She scowled darkly. "He's a fourth rank. He should have known better then to keep from feeding for an entire month! If it had been a week I wouldn't be so angry but a _month_?"

"How did he survive without blood for a month?"

"Like I said, he's a fourth rank leader. He can survive for probably two months without food but after a month the bloodlust pounds at your mind." She just sighed. "Stupid idiot."

Harry snorted. "Seems like your type."

She sent him a dark look. "Are you saying I'm an idiot?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. What's for dinner?"

.

.

.

.

.

"In… and out… in… and out…" Hedwig peeked open an eye and smiled. "Good job Harry."

He let out a slow breath then smiled back. "It's nice being able to not think and know how to not think."

She snorted. "You've no idea how much that sentence confused me even though I know what it meant."

He grinned widely and stood, stretching and heading for the stairs. "Good night Hedwig."

"Night Harry. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Har har."

"I'm serious." He glanced back in surprise but the wicked grin on her face made him scowl darkly.

"Good _night_ Hedwig."

"Good night nestling!" He stomped up the stairs and she grinned widely. Once the stomping faded away, she stood and stretched as well, yawning widely and scratching her head.

Hedwig stiffened as she suddenly realized another presence was in the room and she turned to glare darkly at the intruder. Kalev held his hands up in defense. "Chill Hedwig. I feasted last week."

Her posture relaxed a little and she crossed her arms. "What do I owe this honor, o' he who breaks into homes?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been here before and you allowed me access then."

"Well not _now_."

"Well fine then." He turned on his heel and her eyes widened as he moved to step into the shadow.

"Kalev! Wait…" He sent her a dark look and she sank onto the couch, wearily motioning towards the seat across from her, rubbing her hands over her face. When she heard him sit, she lifted her face. "I'm sorry for how I treated you today but not for how I treated you so long ago."

"I don't blame you." He sat back and pulled a glass out of seemingly nowhere, sipping at it. "I was an idiot… I won't deny it, but because of what happened, I've made a lot of progress." She raised an eyebrow and summoned her own drink. He raised a hand to finger the silver bracelet. "I created a spell that will automatically create silver onto those with vampiric blood as soon as their hunger levels reach a minimum level."

"What's the minimum level?"

"Well… think of it like a scale of 0-100 with zero being total raving starving lunatic and 100 being just fed and content. As soon as they hit fifty, the silver appears. As they continue to not eat, the silver continues to annoy. After every ten points dissipates, the silver irritates more. Once it hits twenty-five, it's painful." He smirked. "So far, none of my test subjects have gotten farther than twenty before they had to go and eat."

She frowned. "Who are the test subjects?"

"Mainly commoners, people in the lowest levels of society that need to feed at least one, maybe twice, a week. There are a few nobles with the charm on them and they've had no problem with it. None of the colony members, except myself, have the charm on, however, though I nearly got Borvo to agree…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps next time…" She rolled her eyes. "Er, right. Back on topic."

"So you've not forgotten anytime since?" she asked, lifting her mug to sip at.

"No. I've made sure I've eaten in time." He once again fingered the silver on his wrists. "I _am_ sorry."

"I know. You just scared me… a lot."

"So if you meet up with a boggart, will it turn into me?" he asked curiously then grinned. "Wicked!" Her answer was to hit him with the pillow at her side. He pouted. "Thanks."

"Hn." She leaned back, much more relaxed now.

He grinned and leaned back as well, mirroring her comfortable slouch. "So… how's Harry?"

"You just saw him earlier."

"I mean how's he act? Is he awesome?" A wicked grin spread over her face and Kalev sighed. "Oh no… Hedwig, please don't torture the poor boy."

"It's not torture if you care."

"It is if the idea comes from _your_ brain. At least tell me there were no chupacabras involved."

"There haven't been any chupacabras involved."

Kalev let out a sigh of relief but the smirk on her face made him freeze. "Will there be in the near future?"

"Mayhaps," she replied calmly, sipping at her drink.

The blond vampire groaned and held his head in his hands. "He doesn't need to worry about Voldemort killing him. You'll gladly do that honor for him." Hedwig just laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

SWEET! All of my finals and homework and papers and tests and projects and presentations and SCHOOL is done until Monday which means THREE DAYS OF FREEDOM FROM SCHOOL! … minus two for work… ONE DAY OF COMPLETE AND UTTER FREEDOM! Which will probably be spent sleeping, eating and hugging my puppy, taking him for a ride in the car, feeding him food which will get me scolded cause he's fat, etc. etc.

Sorry for such a long update wait guys. School will be over soon and I'll be able to actually work on this again. Thanks for the patience!

And yes, Saffy. Vampires.

**Kadasa Mori **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"So… how's Harry?"

"You just saw him earlier."

"I mean how's he act? Is he awesome?" A wicked grin spread over her face and Kalev sighed. "Oh no… Hedwig, please don't torture the poor boy."

"It's not torture if you care."

"It is if the idea comes from _your_ brain. At least tell me there were no chupacabras involved."

"There haven't been any chupacabras involved."

Kalev let out a sigh of relief but the smirk on her face made him freeze. "Will there be in the near future?"

"Mayhaps," she replied calmly, sipping at her drink.

The blond vampire groaned and held his head in his hands. "He doesn't need to worry about Voldemort killing him. You'll gladly do that honor for him." Hedwig just laughed.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday, July 18, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful morning out… absolutely gorgeous. It was also _perfect_ flying weather. He glanced uneasily at the broom lying innocently against the wall and his door that lead to Hedwig's room. Green eyes flicked back to the broom then back at the door. _Should I… should I not… should I… oh hell!_

Nearly vaulting out of bed, he hurried to his closet, ripped off his pajamas and pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. He grabbed his broom leaning against the wall before he tied his laces and headed for the door. Opening his door, he spotted Hedwig's closed door and no noise coming from behind it signaled the owl was not up and moving. He grinned and quickly jotted down a note, sticking it to his door to tell her he'd gone flying before grabbing his broom and racing for the balcony.

In an instant he was up in the air and flying higher, higher, higher! He stopped and looked down at the small building and grinned, cool morning breeze whipping at his face. There was an ocean to his right and forest surrounded him as far as the eye could see. Deciding to head towards the ocean first, he zipped off that way and dipped low enough to reach a hand down and brush the water. He swooped back up high and headed towards the forest. He only spotted a few creatures; some deer gazing in a clearing, a lone fox hunting and some raccoons at a stream. Everything else seemed to still be asleep.

Adrenaline began pumping and he began doing stunts that probably wouldn't have been allowed had a teacher been nearby. A wide grin spread on his face as he did an upside down loop-de-loop.

'_If you fall I'm not catching you!'_ He yelped and spun, a white owl gliding beside him.

"Hedwig!"

'_Hey! You fly brilliantly you know.'_ She flapped her wings and did a twirl. _'You're a naturally talented flyer. I think one of your animagus forms will be something with wings.'_

He brightened. '_Really?' _

'_Most likely. Of course, don't kill me if I'm wrong.' _He rolled his eyes and dipped down towards the tree tops, the owl flying faster to catch up with him. '_I just wanted to let you know that it's nearing ten and brunch will be ready by ten thirty.' _

'_Thanks. I'll be there by then.' _

'_Enjoy yourself and try not to get hurt, yeah?'_ She turned towards the left and flew off. He paused to watch her go then spun in the opposite direction and pushed the broom to its fastest speed.

Frowning, he did a few twirls and spins, mind still thinking over the fact that she allowed him to stay out by himself… allowed him to do all of these stunts without someone nearby. Her trust in him was amazing… and a little scary. Not even Dumbledore or Remus trusted him that much… He smiled and glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes had past and he should probably head back.

If she trusted him enough to let him fly on his own, he should be back by the time she wanted him back. With that thought he pushed the broom to its highest speed and raced back towards The Nest. Hedwig looked up ten minutes later as a windblown Harry stepped through the doorway and grinned sheepishly, running a hand through ten times messier hair.

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting in the old living room, Ron sighed, staring out the window. Hermione was re-doing homework (after spending nearly an hour trying to get him to do his), Ginny was… well he wasn't sure what Ginny was doing but he was quite sure he didn't _want_ to know, Fred and George were at the shop and his mother had refused to let him go help them out (not that he wanted to because every time he went he came back with different colored skin or hair or eyes) and his mother, Professors Dumbledore and Snape, Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen.

A sudden black object was in his face and he let out a holler, falling out of his chair and onto the ground. His mother yelled an 'are you alright?' from the kitchen and he groaned, sitting up to find a black owl claiming his chair.

"Erebos!" Ron chirped happily and took the letters from his leg, leading the owl to the stand where there was food and water. "Another letter from Harry!" Ron shouted through the house as he ran to the kitchen. He quickly distributed them out and took a seat, ripping his open.

"What does it say Ron?" his mother asked.

"Uh… same thing as last time really; he misses quidditch, the muggles are annoying, he misses us and he wished it were September already."

Hermione appeared suddenly by his side as though she'd apparated and picked up her letter, scanning through it as well. "Same as usual… annoying relatives, it's too hot out, he can't wait to get back to school."

Molly frowned and turned to Ginny. "Ginny? What about your letter?"

Ginny pouted. "Mo-_om_! It's personal!" All eyes focused on her and she grinned widely. "Success!" Lifting the letter she cleared her throat, "dearest Gin-and-Tonic, You are correct in the assumptions that I am wearing a frilly pink gown and have my hair done up in pigtails and am feeding my pet basilisk at the moment sharing tea with Tommy."

Ron fell off the bench he was laughing so hard, Hermione had her face hidden behind her arms, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Remus had choked on his tea and was having a coughing fit while Tonks, who was nearly in the same state as Ron, was trying to help Remus breathe. Albus' eyes were at an all time high twinkle and Snape looked vaguely sickened.

"It does _not_ say that!" Molly scolded, taking the letter from her daughter. After a moment she handed it back and turned on her heel muttering about muggles corrupting Harry.

Ginny grinned widely. "Any more questions about the letters I receive?" she asked the kitchen. As Dumbledore was the only one to not be spazzing in either laughter or disgust, he shook his head with a bright smile. Ginny nodded once to him and exited the kitchen to finish her letter in peace.

Once everyone had calmed down and were seated back at the table, Dumbledore turned his attention to Ron and Hermione. "All of his letters to you two have seemed normal?" At the nods he received, Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "Let's try a new tactic. Try and ask him a question only he would know to make sure it really is him replying back." They nodded and hurried off.

Remus frowned. "Do you think Harry is in trouble Albus?"

"I'm not sure… so far it seems not so as he's made no attempt to hint at any trouble."

"What shall I do in the meantime?"

Albus sighed. "Tonks and yourself checked the Dursley's residence?"

"Thoroughly."

"_Three_ times," Tonks added.

"Just to be safe, sweep the neighboring houses. Check the playground as well. He used to go there a lot."

Tonks' groan was cut off my Remus elbowing her. "Albus, we've already checked-"

"Once more. For me. We must be positive there is nothing we overlooked."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Yes sir…"

"I've got auror duty tonight," Tonks informed them. "Sorry to ditch on you Remus."

"It's alright. I'll be fine by myself." He stood and walked out of the kitchen. A hand grabbed his arm and he jumped, turning quickly to find Ginny there. She tugged him into the next room and peeked back out into the hallway.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged halfheartedly. "He'll only give me dead end jobs."

"Couldn't you track Erebos?"

Remus blinked at her then cocked his head. "I wonder…"

"Ginny!"

"Coming!" The redhead turned at her mother's call then turned back to Remus. "Good luck!" She hurried from the room and Remus glanced over at the dark owl seated on the perch beside Pigwidgeon.

"Hm…"

.

.

.

.

.

Once again Erebos showered Harry with affection as he slammed into the Gryffindor's face then perched on his head to nip at the fingers trying to pull him out of messy hair. Hedwig, however, made no move to help him and just laughed when he glared at her. With a growl Harry snatched the letters away from the owl and ripped open Ron's letter and flattened it to read.

_Hey mate! How's it going? Muggles getting any better? _

_So… this is gonna sound insane but for some reason, last night I started thinking about first year, when we went after Quirrel… I can't get it out of my head that if maybe I moved myself a bit further, the queen might've moved to the right and then as the rook I could've won!_

Harry frowned. "That's not right…"

Hedwig looked over. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Ron put that he was the rook but he was the knight…" Harry grinned at her. "Perhaps that blow to the head rattled things a bit."

She rolled her eyes and lifted her mug. "And you're _just_ noticing now?"

Laughing, he finished up Ron's letter (just more about being the target of the twins' and Ginny's attacks, being bored and Hermione annoying him about homework) and picked up Hermione's.

_Hi Harry! I've finished all of my homework! What do you have got left? Ron's done none of his yet! _

Harry chuckled and skipped down past her rant of their redheaded friend.

_This summer vacation is flying past! My parents decided to wait until next year to travel so we've spent most of the summer at home which has given me plenty of time to tell them about our adventures… minus the almost dying parts of course. I was telling my parents the other day how we saw Fluffy and Ron spotted the trapdoor. _

"Okay." He set the letters down. "Something's going on…"

"What's the matter Harry?" Hedwig asked in concern.

"Both of my friends put down things only we would know about but put them down wrong…"

"The Order must've realized you're gone." She sipped at her drink.

"What do we do?"

She shrugged. "We just relax. No one can find us Harry."

He nodded, picking the letters back up. A particularly sharp nip from Erebos as he tugged on his hair made him yelp and bat the owl away. Erebos decided enough was enough and fluttered over to sit on the stand. Harry moved to follow him then froze as an idea hit and spun towards her. "What if they followed Erebos?!"

She blinked then paled slightly. "Oh damn! I put up the barrier to hold out humans, not owls, not owls _and_ humans. Damn it!" As she stood, someone else stepped inside.

"Hold it. Sit back down." She sat slowly, eyes focused on the wand aimed at her.

Harry turned and gasped. "Remus!"

He smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry. Come on. Let's get you back home."

Hedwig stood. "Don't even think about-"

His eyes flashed back over to her, wand hand rising. "Sit." She didn't move.

"Remus! Please put the wand away."

"Harry. Come on. We have to get you back to safety."

"I'm safe here!"

"Harry-"

"No. Who sent you here?"

"No one. I followed on my own. Tonks and I were given dead end jobs to search through the Dursleys' house again and I took it upon myself to follow your owl as he left Grimmauld Place."

"So… only you know where I am?"

Remus frowned lightly then turned back to Hedwig quickly as she took a step forward. "I won't warn you again. Sit. Down."

Harry jumped up, standing in front of her. "_Moony_. Please. Put your wand away. She won't hurt you." He turned to look at Hedwig. "Right?"

She scowled darkly. "No."

"Hedwig!"

"Hedwig?" Remus asked in confusion. "Isn't that the name of your owl?"

"She… she is-_was_ my owl." An eyebrow slowly rose. "Hedwig?"

She crossed her arms. "I was put under a spell that lasted for five years and was given to Harry, while in owl form, as a birthday present. I just changed back last month."

Remus scoffed. "Right. And I'm the queen of England."

"A fine queen you make," Harry chimed in.

Despite himself, Remus' lips twitched before he forced a dark look back up. "Come on Harry. We have to get you back."

"No."

"Harry-"

"No!" A whistle from the stove made all three turn quickly. The kettle was whistling. Harry glanced between the two of them before hurrying over and quickly taking it off the stove. "Hedwig? Will you get the cups?" She walked over and pulled them out, setting three on the counter then stepped back and allowed Harry to pour the tea into the cups.

"Remus? Please sit down. We'll explain everything." He glanced at them both cautiously before taking a seat closest to the door. Hedwig sat opposite him and Harry between them after he brought the tea and some biscuits over. There was silence between the three before Hedwig sighed irritably and started, telling of how she became human again because of Harry and what she did between remembering she was human and stealing Harry away. Harry picked up and told Remus about the past week and what he'd been doing (minus Kalev, fixing Remus' bank account and a few other secrets he wanted to keep).

"Oh! I've got a wicked room!" He jumped up and grabbed the werewolf's hand, dragging him through the labyrinth of halls. "How did you find the kitchen by the way?"

Remus blushed lightly and scratched his head. "Erm… actually I got lost a few times until I picked up a well traveled path. Erebos dropped me off in a spare bedroom and I took a left instead of a right."

Harry grinned. "It's all right. Took me a while to memorize the way from my room to kitchen." He stepped in front of his door and swung it open. "Ta da!"

Remus stepped inside and whistled. "Wow…" He shot Harry a grin over his shoulder as he stepped inside. "I'm quite jealous of you." Harry grinned widely. The werewolf stepped over to the beanbag chairs and poked them. "What are these?"

"Chairs." Harry walked to his and flopped into it. "They're comfy. Sit down." Remus sat, looking surprised then settled into his seat.

"Hm… I may have to invest in one of these."

"I've got plenty. Aw man. I left our food in the kitchen. One second."

"Don't get up." They turned to Hedwig, Remus' wand out again, eyes watching her every move. She rolled her eyes and walked over, setting the tray down on the coffee table. "Here. I figured you'd want them. I'll leave you boys to talk. When he's to leave let me know. He can't get back out on his own."

Harry jumped up and grabbed her elbow before she could turn away. "It's… okay. Right?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Whatever makes you happy my dear." With a smirk towards Remus, she added, "besides, your knight travelled this far to find you. It'd be dishonorable to send him back into the world without an explanation." Harry rolled his eyes and flopped back into his seat. She walked to the door, shutting it behind her.

"Is she really your owl?" Remus asked, sipping at his tea.

Harry nodded. "She knows things I've only told Hedwig so she must be."

Remus was quiet for a few minutes before sighing. "As much as I hate to say this… I would rather you stay here. Grimmauld place is very dreary right now but it's better than the Dursleys. If I bring you back, you'll get sent to the Dursleys. Unfortunately Dumbledore thinks you'd be better off with your relatives for the remainder of the summer."

"It's a blood thing. As long as I stay with my blood relative there's a shield in place."

"Oh." He blinked. "I didn't know that. Well that would explain why you have to stay there for at least half a month every summer."

"Hm…" Harry blew on his tea for a distraction.

"You look much better Harry."

He glanced up. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Much better."

"Thanks Remus." Harry smiled softly. "This place is… it's like it's healing me, for lack of a better term."

"No. It's a good term to use. 'Healing' is definitely what you're doing." He lowered his eyes suddenly. "I… I didn't have a chance to speak with you before you went back to the Dursleys but… Sirius wasn't your fault Harry."

"He wasn't yours either, Remus." The werewolf looked up quickly. "I told you. This place is healing. I spent yesterday morning downstairs crying for about an hour. Realized a few things… the quiet here lets you think a lot more than should probably be allowed but I thought about everything that's happened and made a list of things I need to get over and spent the morning getting over them."

Golden eyes suddenly narrowed darkly. "Where is Harry and who are you?"

He laughed. "I'm still me just… better me."

Remus nodded slowly then smiled. "Good." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Harry asked how everyone was doing and conversation turned towards normalcy.

.

.

.

.

.

In the kitchen, Hedwig scowled at Erebos. "What the hell is wrong with you? You should've known someone was following you!" The owl ruffled his feathers and hooted. "Oh don't give me that. You knew he was there! Yes it's a problem! What if he'd been a Death Eater? Oh he asked you to lead him here, did he? You idiot. You don't just take their word for it! I don't care if he seemed sincere. You lead them to the hut and then let me know they're there!"

He nipped at her ear and she winced, rubbing his chest. "Yes, yes. I trust you… just don't do it again. This is Harry's safe house. You can't compromise it." He hooted and rubbed his head against her own. "Thank you Erebos." She looked outside with a sigh. "It's a good flying night… but I can't leave Harry alone just in case… you go enjoy it."

With a strong flap of his wings, the dark owl disappeared. Hedwig leaned against the doorframe with another sigh. "Ol' girl, the times they are a'changin'." She rubbed her forehead and grabbed the leftover tea, pouring it into two cups. Reaching into her neckline, she pulled out a necklace, holding the small medallion there. "Kalev. I need to speak with you and Morin."

From the shadows in the hallway, Kalev stepped through the door. "It's been a long time since you actually called me," he stated with a grin. "This mean we're best buddies again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need to speak with Morin."

"Aw. You're still mad at me?" She whapped him upside the head. "Ouch! Fine, fine. Morin. _I call thee to me_."

There was a grumble from the hallway, Morin stepping into the room, a bottle dangling from his right hand, the left rubbing his face. "Wat the 'ell you want?" Kalev cleared his throat as Morin rolled his eyes. "Wat the 'ell you want, _sire_?" Kalev motioned to Hedwig. "Ah. 'Edwig. I've been misleadin' the 'eadmaster for ya."

"Very good. Any idea on where he'll be looking? Or how he's looking for him?"

"Nah. 'e didn't say much in that route. Mostly just trackin'. Thinks the boy's been kidnapped."

"Anything else?"

Morin took a chug from his bottle before he answered. "'Edwig… I like ya. Really, I do… but the 'eadmaster's been a friend longer than ya. Sorry."

"Quite alright." She sighed, sitting heavily into her chair. "I just… please let me know if he tries anything drastic to get Harry back. I don't want him hurt."

"Will do." He turned to Kalev with a dark scowl. "That all, _sire_?"

"Yes lowly servant," Kalev sneered. The effect was ruined when the sneer disappeared, only for a brilliant grin to take its place. "Poker next weekend?"

"Sure. I'll get Ah-na and Regius."

"Great! Oh, and ask Jaylin if she'll play too."

"Aye, aye." He raised the bottle in a salute and walked back into the shadows, disappearing.

Kalev took a seat across from Hedwig. "So… tea time?" She rolled her eyes and pushed the cup across. "Now, how have you been and how is darling Mr. Potter?"

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Hedwig knocked on the door and stepped inside. Harry and Remus were in the middle of a fierce battle of wizarding chess, Harry's players yelling at him. "It's getting late. The Order will realize you're gone," she told Remus who nodded and stood.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said with a slight bow of his head. Hedwig held out a hand and he shook it. "Anyone who takes care of Harry is a friend of mine."

"Moony!" Harry snapped, crossing his arms. "Harry can fend for himself." They both shot him dry looks.

"And thank you for looking after him when I couldn't," Hedwig continued. She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you enjoy weekly letters of what trouble he manages to get himself into?"

Remus grinned as Harry protested. "That would be nice."

"Look for them in the coming week then."

He laughed and turned to Harry. "It was good to see you."

"You too Moony."

"Promise me you'll write a letter tomorrow," Remus said seriously. "Promise. That way everyone will know you're alright."

"I promise Remus." He followed him to the balcony where Remus' broom lay. Harry bit his lip then quickly hugged him. The werewolf stiffened before hugging him back.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Remus?" They turned to Hedwig. "I can apparate you to the park near Grimmauld and you can fly in on your broom. It'll get you there faster and be less suspicious than your sudden vanishing for awhile."

He nodded and ruffled Harry's hair, sending him a smile. "Try and stay out of trouble?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll try."

"Good." Hedwig held out an arm and Remus took it, both disappearing. She didn't reappear immediately and Harry assumed she was reassuring Remus that she could be trusted. He took a seat to wait for her to come back and pulled his book out to study from.

.

.

.

.

.

As the park reappeared before him, Remus turned to the woman who crossed her arms. "Well?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why?"

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Why do you think?"

"Was it the Dursleys?"

She nodded. "I've been cramming food into him but… you can still see it."

"Does it happen every summer?"

"I can't… I promised him I wouldn't tell. He confided it to me…" She rubbed her arm.

"I understand." He rubbed the back of his neck, before looking back to her. "Are you really his owl?"

A scowl lit on her face and she nodded. "Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll tell everyone where you live…"

"I hate you… oh so, so much."

A white owl sat on a branch before him a second later, still looking irritated. She transformed back after a minute and he tried to hide his grin. "Well it's nice to meet you face to face rather than face to feather."

"Shuddup," she grumbled. "I'll make sure Harry writes a letter tomorrow."

"Thanks. Take care of him."

She waved a hand. "I'll write you on his progress. Later." She reappeared in Harry's room to find him in his bean bag chair, book in his lap. He glanced up as she plucked a white feather from her hair. "He's fine. In the park and about to head back."

"Thanks."

"Hm." She crossed her arms. "He insisted I transform back despite my repetitive insisting I didn't want to."

"Well thanks anyway." He leaned back into his chair. "So are we practicing tonight?"

"Practicing?"

"My animagus forms!"

"Oh… sure. But you won't be transforming tonight."

"I know."

"Good." She sat down across from him and launched into a lecture about animagus. Despite having heard all of this from McGonagall in third year, Hedwig emphasized feelings and thoughts rather than what it was. "You should have a few forms Harry," Hedwig said. "Silly wizards and their suppressing techniques. It's just like wandless magic. Not everyone has many forms. Not everyone has _a_ form so it's not taught."

"How many forms do you have?"

"Well, my owl is my main form, my _self_ form."

"Self form?"

"Yes. There are several categories you can have. If you can transform into an animagus, you will _always_ be able to transform into your _self_ form, rather, your soul form. For me it's an owl, for your father it was a stag, Sirius a dog, McGonagall a cat. There's also your earth form." She stood and transformed into a white horse. She whinnied, stomping a foot, tail waving in the air before transforming back. "There's also an air form, but my soul form is an owl so I don't have another. Some do but I'm not one of them. There's a water form and if you're _really_ powerful, a magic form. I've not heard but three people who've had that form."

"Who?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. I just know that over the eons only three have accomplished it. Dumbledore probably has one. You'll have to ask sometime."

"So how do I figure out what my animals are?"

"What you need to do is go far into your mind and call."

"Call?"

"Just call. Not words just reach for something just beyond your gaze and they'll come."

Harry frowned, closing his eyes and reaching his meditative state quickly. He sat there for a minute, wondering how to call. It was hard not to yell something. He finally just gave up and threw his arms out, magic flaring. A roar answered him and he nearly jumped out of his skin as shadows walked up a good twenty feet from him. They all glanced at each other before one stepped forward.

"Now what?" he asked quietly.

"Accept it," Hedwig answered softly. "Accept it like another part of you."

He got to his knees to look the creature in the eyes as it padded up in front of him. He held up a hand and waited. After what seemed like a lifetime, its head pushed forward against his hand. A black panther came to life in front of him and he inhaled sharply as it was suddenly sucked into him.

As soon as the panther faded away, the room came into sharp focus in front of him. Hedwig smiled, hands tangled in a bouquet of flowers before her. "Well?" she asked in excitement.

"Panther… a black panther."

"Brilliant." She cocked her head. "Yes that truly fits you; dark, mysterious and handsome."

He rolled his eyes. "When do I get to transform?"

"Well… there are four paws to a panther so it'll take four days of partial transformation. The fifth you can transform fully then you'll need a day of every so often transformations and the last of a full day transformation. The good part about transformation is that as soon as you get one animal down, it's easier to do the rest."

"How do you transform?"

"Well, you basically think of the animal, of every aspect. That's what I want you to do tomorrow. Instead of class I want you to spend a few hours looking up information on the creatures that you'll turning into. Got it?" He nodded. "Good." She stretched and glanced at the clock. "I'm exhausted… I'm going to bed. You see if you can call each creature to you. Don't try transforming though. If something goes wrong you could stay that creature forever." He paled. "So wait until you're fully ready to do so." She stood, picked up her vase and headed for the door. "Good night Harry."

"Night Hedwig…" Harry stood and blew out his candle, flopping into bed, staring at the ceiling above his head, shadows from the trees making patterns when they blew in the wind.

What he told Remus was true. He had sat downstairs for an hour just crying about losing Sirius, Cedric, his parents, everything. Hedwig had come downstairs and sat beside him. When he turned to look at her she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him into a hug, rocking him as he cried some more. Twenty minutes later, embarrassed, he pulled away from her and wiped at his face.

"I've always found a walk on the beach helps clear my thoughts," she said softly as she waved a hand towards the door. "Be back in time for lunch then, aye?" He nodded and hurried out.

It had helped; sea air, waves and wind. After a nice calming walk he headed back to the Nest and crept into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table, face red. Hedwig just nodded to him and went about normally asking how he wanted his eggs.

A muffled noise caught his attention and he sat up quickly, something crashed to the floor in the next room. Grabbing his wand he raced to his door. The noise was coming from across the hall.

'_Hedwig?!_' he called mentally. When she didn't answer, he tapped the door with his wand using a spell she'd taught him earlier that made the door invisible to him but still solid to anyone on the other side. No one was in the hallway so he crept out of his room and to her door, doing the same thing.

She was in a pile in the middle of her room, hands fisted in her hair and legs sprawled on either side of her. The vase she'd been perfecting lay in a shattered mess on the floor. He slowly crept in, eyes darting to each corner, trying to remember every bit of training he'd had so far in case a Death Eater jumped out at him.

"Hedwig?" he called. She didn't move, rocking back and forward. He stepped up beside her and reached for her shoulder. "Hedwig?" As his hand touched her shoulder, she jumped a foot in the air and spun, eyes wide.

"H-Harry?" She looked around. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake anyway. What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He crossed his arms. "I'm fine was never an appropriate response for me so you're not getting off the hook that easily." Her eyes lowered to the floor and he took a seat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just remembered something that I would have rather never remembered."

"What was it?" She shook her head, arms wrapping around herself. "Hedwig…"

"No Harry."

He frowned, hurt. "I confided in you and you can't trust me?"

"I…" She frowned as well. "I do trust you. I just don't want to think about it and if I confide in you then I must think about it."

"Oh."

"Just… give me some time to recover?" she asked softly. When he nodded but didn't look at her, she tapped his chin. "Hey." He glanced up. "I _will_ confide in you Harry." She smirked. "You'll regret allowing me to do so, but I shall. I just need time. I promise." He sighed with a small smile and nodded. She smiled back and dragged him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he replied, blushing furiously.

She laughed and she stood, helping him to his feet. "Now up. Time for bed!"

He scowled and poked her side. "I _was_ in bed!" She squeaked and shoved him to the door. "Going! Going!" At the door he glanced back. "You're sure you're okay?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue Harry."

"Only because you'd have made me run even more if I hadn't." He made a face at her and disappeared around the doorframe. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, flopping into bed. The memory came back and she hit her forehead until the pain took over and the memory slid back into her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!"

With a yelp, Harry sat up quickly, head snapping in every which direction, trying to focus on the white blur that was marching around his room happily. "Hedwig?"

"Yes sir!"

"What's going on?"

"It's time to awaken dear young kitty!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clock. With a cry of distress, he fell back into bed. "It's not even five am! Get out of my room!" The sheets vanished and he was doused in a bucket of cold water. He let out a strangled scream. "FINE! FINE! I'M UP!" She cackled and twirled to the door.

He grumbled, slowly getting ready before making his way downstairs to the front entryway. He shot her a dark look to which she just smiled at. "I _hate_ you."

"I love you too, snugglebear," she cooed. He just glared at her. Throwing her arm out, she shouted "FORWARD YOUNG KITTY CAT!" then ran for the trees.

Harry shifted onto his other foot, glanced back at the door then back after Hedwig before sighing and walking after her. Reaching his tree he crawled up into its branches, found his nook and settled back into it, crossed his arms and legs and shutting his eyes.

Twenty minutes later he was awoken by "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where the hell are you?! You'd better have a good hiding spot because when I find you, you're _DEAD_!" He smirked and settled back into the bark to enjoy the rest of his morning.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Well… I updated… ah ha ha… (_hangs head_) Apologies. Four months is far too long. Thanks for sticking with this very slow author.

**Kadasa Mori **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"It's time to awaken dear young kitty!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his clock. With a cry of distress, he fell back into bed. "It's not even five am! Get out of my room!" The sheets vanished and he was doused in a bucket of cold water. He let out a strangled scream. "FINE! FINE! I'M UP!" She cackled and twirled to the door.

He grumbled, slowly getting ready before making his way downstairs to the front entryway. He shot her a dark look to which she just smiled at. "I _hate_ you."

"I love you too, snugglebear," she cooed. He just glared at her. Throwing her arm out, she shouted "FORWARD YOUNG KITTY CAT!" then ran for the trees.

Harry shifted onto his other foot, glanced back at the door then back after Hedwig before sighing and walking after her. Reaching his tree he crawled up into its branches, found his nook and settled back into it, crossed his arms and legs and shutting his eyes.

Twenty minutes later he was awoken by "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where the hell are you?! You'd better have a good hiding spot because when I find you, you're _DEAD_!" He smirked and settled back into the bark to enjoy the rest of his morning.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**Friday, July 19, 1996**.

.

.

.

.

Remus Lupin sighed as he walked out of his room, hand running through graying hair. He yawned widely as he walked down the hall and nearly jumped out of his skin as someone jumped up beside him with a loud "good morning Remus!" He turned and scowled darkly at the newcomer, the redhead grinning widely.

"It's far too early to be a good morning," he muttered irritably, continuing to the kitchen.

"Oh come now. It's nearly nine in the morning!"

"And why are _you_ awake? You're usually not up and aware before noon at least."

"I am too. That's my brother you're thinking of."

"Mngh… redheads…."

She examined her fingernails. "Yes. There are many of us. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes." He flopped into a seat at the table with a sigh. A moment later a cup was placed in front of him. Sipping at it, he glanced at the youngest Weasley who was staring down the hallway at the door. "Something troubling you this morning Ginny?"

She jumped, as though having forgotten he was there and looked at him sharply before shaking her head. "I'm fine…" She took a seat across from him. "Just… why wouldn't he tell us?"

Remus looked to the table, unsure of how to answer. "I… I think perhaps you were right."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps he's not in trouble. Maybe he's happy and left willingly. Maybe he doesn't want to be locked up anymore…"

"Locked up?"

"Have you noticed that what's good for Harry usually means being left in the dark or left alone with his relatives when he would be safer with wizards and witches? I'm quite sure what the Headmaster is doing is truly what he believes is right but it's not right for Harry. He's a Marauder and a Potter. Being locked up does not bode well with either."

Ginny smiled faintly, hands cupping her own tea. "Harry's never been one to sit still."

"Never. Even when he was a baby, someone always needed to be holding him so he could watch what was going on." He smiled brightly. "One time Lily and James decided that leaving him in my capable hands, while safe, wasn't enough stimulation for his brain because I usually just read and let him play before putting him to bed. Sirius was brought in and I spent most of the night trying to get Harry off the broom Sirius was intent upon keeping him on."

"How old was he?"

"Bout… thirteen months maybe? Lily didn't let him stay alone with Sirius until he could sit himself up. Didn't trust the old mutt that much."

Ginny let out a laugh. "Smart woman. Neither would I with my own children." Remus chuckled.

An owl suddenly flew through the open window and landed on Ginny's shoulder. She nearly flipped off the bench in shock, only Remus leaping up to grab her before she fell off kept her on the bench. "Thanks," she told him then turned and scowled at Erebos who gave her an innocent look and hooted, holding his leg up. "You're lucky you're Harry's owl," she muttered irritably, pulling the letter off. "Or else I may have to turn you into chicken wings." She read the front; _To Everyone_.

Walking to the stairs she inhaled deeply. "RON! HERMIONE! GET YOUR LAZY BUMS OUT OF BED! HARRY'S SENT US A LETTER!" There was a shriek announcing Hermione's awakeness and a few curses in Ron's direction followed by her mother's scolding. Tonks appeared first and shot her a victory sign, nearly tumbling down the stairs. Once everyone was seated in the kitchen, Ginny opened the letter and cleared her throat.

_Hey guys! _

_Harry here. I hope you don't mind a joint letter. I'm too lazy (and running out of parchment) to write half a dozen letters that all say the same thing. I've just heard rumor that I seem to be missing off the radar. Took you long enough. The main point I must emphasize is that I. Am. Fine. Tell the Order and everyone that. Enforce it. I am fine where I am. They are no doubt running about like chickens with their heads cut off thinking Voldemort captured me. But I am fine. _

_I've got my own room here! It's huge! And the woman who took me in let me furnish it however I want! I love my room. Hopefully you all can come and see it otherwise I'll take pictures to show you when we get back to Hogwarts. Well… hopefully I'll see you before Hogwarts but if not, on the train I will be. No worries there! _

_Life here is… very different than the Dursleys. Not different in a bad way but… I actually have a home to call home. Despite what anyone says, I love it here. It's not nearly as chaotic as Hogwarts or as disgusting as the Dursleys or as crazy as the Weasleys-_

_Never mind about the not crazy part. She just walked by singing some stupid song. She is insane, no doubt about that. She likes mixing up references. Like last week, she started talking about quidditch then suddenly was talking about volleyball on broomsticks or something. She's weird like that. _

_Hold on. I have to go tell her to shut up. I can't concentrate. _

_Okay. I'm back but I'll be interrupted in five minutes so I gotta finish this quick. _

_Life here is amazing. I've got the freedom to do what I want. The only chores I have are keeping a clean room and helping with dishes after eating. We're also still cleaning up the place because it was left alone for quite some time and most of the rooms are a bit dusty. _

_I've learned a lot. There's a library here to rival Hogwarts, Hermione. _Hogwarts._ Ha. Bet you're jealous now. I've also been working out. We run every morning around her property, which is pretty large. I nearly died the first day and she just laughed and made me keep going. _

_And there's this amazing wall in the sitting room. It's like the Hogwarts ceiling but it shows the outside. It's so pleasant to walk in there in the morning and watch a herd of deer grazing not twenty feet from you. _

_I think this place is easing my mind. I've had only a handful of nightmares since coming here. I'm actually… I'm actually _happy _here. _

_So what this letter really was for… I miss you guys a lot but… if the choice is either custody in the Order's hands and the ability to see you guys or staying here… I'll miss you guys even more and will wait until September 1st to see you. I'm not returning to the Dursleys ever again and I am not being contained at Grimmauld Place for any longer than necessary. I'm healing here guys. Tell them that and I'll see you later. _

_Now I must go murder her for she just dumped cold water on my head. _

_Harry Potter. _

_P.S. Ron, it was the knight. Hermione, YOU noticed the trap door. And next time, choose someone more observant. Ron never notices anything. _

Ginny looked at her brother and best friend in confusion. Hermione lit up and Ron nodded. "It's Harry. Only he and Hermione know which player I was." He scowled. "And I am so observant!"

"And he, Ron and I were the only ones who knew about the trap door, or rather, who spotted it. It's Harry. And Ron, you wouldn't notice a pink flamingo if it flew in front of your face and sang songs."

"I would so!"

"Fine. You'd notice it if it sang but otherwise, you'd be oblivious."

As they began arguing, Ginny turned to Remus. "He's okay! You were right." Remus smiled faintly. When the redhead didn't look away, he shifted uneasily. She glanced towards the arguing couple, then back at him. "You met him." Remus glanced towards Tonks who was chatting with Molly then back at Ginny before nodding once, slowly. She let out a relieved sigh. "He's okay then?"

"He said he was, didn't he?"

"That he did, but as we've discussed before, this is _Harry_ we're talking about. He never stays 'okay' and usually is running about with giant snakes chasing him."

.

.

.

.

.

Harry slowly breathed in then out. Repeating the motion, he soon fell into his meditating trance and called upon the panther. It purred against his mind, wanting to come out. He smiled and pet it, promising it would be freed soon.

"_For on swift wings doth war cometh,_" Hedwig sung happily as she passed by his room. "_So drink up me hearties yo ho!_"

Rolling his eyes, he stood and followed after her. "I was trying to concentrate," he scolded.

"Boo hoo. You should be able to concentrate even if I'm singing." He rolled his eyes again. "So what are we doing today? It's past breakfast already and far too late to go for a run."

"_You're_ the one that slept in. You tell me."

"Hmm… how about we practice sword fighting?"

"Sure."

And that's where he found himself, in the training room, spinning around to avoid the sword half an inch from his face. As it nearly took off his nose, he was very happy she'd put a 'can't-cut' spell on each sword before they used them. He jumped back, missing another lunge then leapt forward, trying to catch her. She swung her sword up and met his and he used the momentum to bounce himself back. He skidded, tripping over himself and landing on his back. She barely gave him time to recover, racing towards him. He kicked out and she leapt to the side giving him time to leap up and jump away to get distance between them to recover.

Once she regained her footing she dashed towards him.

"Come on Harry!" she shouted happily, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"How the hell… do you run… in those heels?!" he shouted back, sword hitting hers and making a clinging noise.

She let out a laugh. "I told you Harry. I'm a woman. We're trained in them." She did a back flip and rested the sword on her shoulder. "Now come on! Or are you too tired?" He snarled and leapt at her.

She kicked out at him and he jolted back as the point of her heel just missed his face. She was instantly attacking him again and he fought to regain his footing but lost miserably as his back connected with the ground _again_, sword at the base of his neck in an instant. She leaned over him and grinned, sword swinging to the side. "Ready to take a break for lunch?" He nodded and held out a hand. She grabbed it and tugged him to his feet, ruffling his hair. "You did really well."

"I still lost."

She chuckled. "It's not the winning or losing that matters Harry. It's _how_ you win or lose."

"Huh?"

"If you win by cheating, then it's not really winning then aye? But if you lose honorably, fought with everything you had and gave it your all, well than that's really winning."

He sighed irritably. "That made no sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense." She ruffled his hair again. "Just know that you did very well today." She headed towards the kitchen and he headed for his room, hiding the smile that came with the praise.

.

.

.

.

.

When a head popped around his doorframe, he just raised his eyes from his Transfiguration textbook but otherwise didn't move. "Hey Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go on another shopping spree?" He sent her a look of horror and she laughed. "No silly, this time it'll be a fun shopping spree. We can just hit shops on Diagon Alley." He looked suspicious and she pouted. "That's all. I swear."

He glanced back at his text then sighed and nodded, rolling off his bed. "Let's go then" She grinned widely and ruffled his hair, blond locks falling around his face. He scowled and poked her head so her hair turned black.

She hooked an arm around his and a second later they were in the alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron, stepping out onto the muggle street.

"Why don't you look for books on your creatures," Hedwig offered. "That way you can learn more about them before you transform."

"We'd have to go to muggle bookstores for them."

"Kay. Let's go there first then."

An hour later (and about twenty books, fifteen of which were Hedwig's) they were exiting the bookstore. They stepped into the alleyway and Hedwig cast a Notice-Me-Not, shoving all of her bags into her never ending bag she'd stolen from Ripshank. Harry rolled his eyes, carrying only one bag so far.

"Well what next?"

"Let's go to Diagon Alley. I want to get some more books from the bookstore there."

"Don't you already have an entire library full?"

"Yes, well I want new, not dusty or moldy books. Besides, we should probably update that library. It's a few decades old." Harry made an annoyed noise. "What?"

"You say 'don't be suspicious' but I'm pretty sure going in and buying 50 billion books is a tad bit suspicious."

She just stared at him before grinning widely. "You're learning. Good job Zephy. We'll just go buy 500."

He jerked as she headed into the store. "That's not any better!"

.

.

.

.

.

Walking out of the bookstore, he rolled his eyes. "Thank you Lana."

"What for?"

"One, for flirting with the clerk. I'm quite sure I've never been quite so embarrassed when the lady behind us started shrieking." She grinned. "And two, for proving once again you are a complete and utter idiot. Fifty books, while being nowhere near 50 billion, is still a memorable amount. So again, thanks for being an idiot."

She waved her hand. "It's better than some Gryffindor Golden Boy."

He scowled. "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh come on Zeph!" She wrapped an arm around his neck. "I thought you knew better! Of course I'll be calling you that! Especially since it annoys you so!"

He tried to hit her with the books he just bought but she just laughed and hurried off. "Come on! I do need to get another robe and because you'll not step foot into a clothing store, you'll have to wait outside."

"Are you sure that's so safe for one such as me?"

"Yes, yes. You'll be fine." She pulled off one of her bracelets and held it out. "Escape before it becomes dangerous." She winked. "See how long you can hold the fort down, yeah?" She disappeared into Madam Malkin's.

Sighing irritably, Harry headed for the ice cream shop, getting himself a triple chocolate fudge ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and taking a seat at one of the tables to eat. He pulled out one of the defense books, eyes running over the pages, trying to figure out which would be best for the D.A. to practice.

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he jumped. "Mr. Potter," said a dark voice promising him a world of hurt. He slowly turned, eyes wide as they met familiar black ones. "We've been looking for you."

"I… I'm sorry sir. I've never met Harry Potter," he lied smoothly, not needing to pull up a startled mask as his brain raced for a way to not get caught.

"Do not lie to me _Potter_!" the Potions Master snarled, grip tightening.

Harry's eyes betrayed him, darting to the nearest table but the occupants didn't glance over. When he turned back to Snape he found the man staring at him as though trying to solve a problem. Snape's eyes narrowed and he glanced around the parlor. A twitch of his wrist and there was a sound bubble around their table. "Mr. Potter, I'm _not_ playing games. Get up. We're heading back to Headquarters immediately."

"No," he replied calmly and ate a scoop of ice cream, turning back to his book. He felt Snape bristle and half expected to be dragged from his seat and apparated away.

The hand on his shoulder tightened dangerously. "Mr. Potter-"

"No." He flipped a page in the book, eyes on the spell written there but mind focused on the tightening hand.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the hand was removed and Snape took a seat across from him. "Are you in danger?"

Harry blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Are you in danger? Have you been captured?"

"No…"

"Then you are not in trouble?"

"No. I'm fine." He frowned. "I have a home now that I'm not willing to leave." Dark eyes watched him carefully. Harry sighed uneasily. "Do you promise not to look farther than what I give you?"

An eyebrow rose. "Pardon?"

"Legilimens. I'll show a few images. That's all I want you to see."

He nodded slowly. "Very well." The spell was murmured and in an instant, he was in Harry's head. He sat still and waited until Harry showed him a picture of his room, the feeling of being fed and the relaxation he felt sitting in the sun or lounging in the library with a book. Snape pulled away as the last image showed and he nodded slowly. "Lupin knows, doesn't he?" Harry nodded. "Hm… he's not told anyone."

"I asked him not to. I had no doubt he wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure I won't tell anyone?"

"I can't but I can hope." He looked down at his melting ice cream. "I know Dumbledore wants what's best for me, but don't you think, for once in my life, I can choose what that is. The Dursleys neglected me, starved me, locked me up like some animal… where I am now, I get fed when I'm hungry. If I need someone to talk to, there's someone there. If I have nightmares, I'm comforted. I have clean clothes, books to study from and a warm bed to sleep in. I'm _happy_." He swallowed. "So Dumbledore can find someone else to hide away from the world. I'm fine where I am." He glanced up nervously.

Snape was just staring at him, eyes and face carefully blank. Harry waited for the sneer and snide remark but was surprised when he just sighed irritably and sat back, arms crossed over his chest. "It will be hell for me if he finds out I didn't bring you back."

Harry grinned. "I do believe you can handle it, sir."

"Hn." They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise invading their sound bubble the flipping of pages as Harry skimmed the book and the clink of his spoon against his bowl. Snape sat forward and set his linked hands on the table. "What are you reading?"

"Defense." The man snorted. "Sir?"

"What?"

"How did… you know it was me?"

Snape frowned and sat back, arms crossing over his chest once more. "Your posture." Harry blinked in surprise. "You always sit the same way when you eat." Harry frowned, looking down at how he was sitting and trying to rearrange himself. "Where _is_ your guardian?"

"Shopping for robes," he replied, distracted, shifting to one side.

He raised an eyebrow. "And they left you alone?"

Harry dangled the bracelet. "Portkey."

"They _trusted_ you to stay put?"

His eyes lifted up from the pages of the book. "If someone trusts me then I'll be obedient, sir."

There was a cool silence between them before Snape cocked his head. "Hn… I suppose you are safe then." He stood and pulled a mirror from his pocket, tapping it with his wand to enlarge it so it was about as big as a piece of paper. "I will tell him I slipped this into your bag while you were at the counter with your supposed kidnapper. I didn't want to take the chance you could be used as a human shield so I slipped you a means of contacting us."

"Thank you Professor." Harry smiled brightly and took the mirror, sliding it into his bag immediately.

"I will have to act as though we hadn't met, you understand." Harry nodded. "Good." He turned to leave but Harry called him back.

"Professor? I… I'm sorry." An eyebrow cocked in confusion. "For the… intrusion upon your privacy."

Realization dawned in the Potions' Master's eyes then anger which died down into something incomprehensible. "Are you truly?" Snape sneered. "Have fun telling stories with your friends?"

Harry rubbed his arm. "Actually… my godfather and Remus. I… er… _scolded_ them rather forcefully."

"Did you now?" Harry glanced up and found the odd look on Snape's face again. After a moment the man shook himself and turned to leave once again then glanced back. "Was it you I bumped into a few weeks ago?" Harry flushed and nodded again. "Hm… next time, just say you're sorry while you're moving. By stopping you give them a longer chance to attack." As Harry blinked in confusion, he turned on his heel and stepped back into the crowd, disappearing quickly, sound invading Harry once more.

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long!" Hedwig chirped a few seconds later, tossing her arms around Harry's neck. "Ooo! Whatcha got?" She took a bite of his ice cream. "Good stuff." She flopped into the seat Snape had just left. "Where to next? We've got books, restocked potions and candy. I got new robes and you got ice cream. We're all set on owl things…"

"I think we're all set for the day," Harry replied and finished the rest of his ice cream, tossing it in the garbage. "I'm ready when you are."

"Right-o!" She leapt to her feet, picking up her bag. He grabbed his and they headed for the alleyway to apparate back. They landed lightly on her balcony and she skipped in, heading directly for the closet. Harry rolled his eyes and headed for his room. The books were put on the bookshelves over his desk, candy hidden in the third drawer down on the left.

Pulling the mirror out, he examined it once more. It was about a foot tall, eight inches side to side with a one inch decorative silver border around the edge. On the bottom was a clear gem as big as a galleon. He cocked his head, wondering what it was there for. It looked rather gaudy and odd compared to the neatness of the rest of the decorations.

Shrugging he walked over to the coffee table and place the mirror on it. It looked odd but it was as good a place as any. Turning back to the bookshelves, he grabbed the defense one and flopped onto his bed to continue where Snape had interrupted him but his mind didn't want to focus.

Snape had almost been, dare he say it, _nice_ to him. A frown crossed his features and he glanced at the mirror, wondering if it had a locator on it. Getting to his feet, he hurried to Hedwig's room, knocking on the doorframe. "Did you redo the wards?"

"Hm?" She looked over, from the mirror, examining the new robe she'd bought. "Wards?"

"Remember? Moony got through?"

"Moony?" She looked blank. "Oh! Remus. Yes. I re-did them after our animagus lesson last night. That's why I didn't get up early today." She looked back at the mirror, standing straighter and tugging on the robe. "They were so weakened I was surprised no one else had gotten through. Goes to show how awesome I am at checking ward security. So all in all it was a great thing Remus broke through them. I re-did every ward so this place is safer than Hogwarts, maybe even Gringotts!"

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the frame, arms crossed. "Liar."

"Okay, so perhaps not Gringotts but much safer than Hogwarts. Now no one can apparate or portkey in unless they are you or me. This is no way to find this place and any and all locating, tracking, following, ambushing, attacking-"

"I got it."

"- spells are incinerated as soon as they pass the barrier."

"Can't someone track the spells to the edge of the barrier?"

"If you walked in. Since we usually apparate in, the last point of apparition is where the trail ends." She turned and frowned. "Does this robe make me look fat?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes."

"_Harry_!" He just waved a hand and headed back to his room, grabbing the book and lounging once more to finish reading. A sudden idea sparked and he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly jotting it out and calling for Erebos who took it and with a few short instructions, glided out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny scowled darkly at her brother who scowled back. "Ginny! If you don't tell me-"

"I'm not dating anyone anymore _Ronald_. It's kind of hard to date someone when you can't tell them where you are or why you can't see them!"

"Ron," Hermione tugged on his sleeve. "Leave Ginny alone."

"Yes dear Ronny, leave poor Ginny alone," she sneered, then spun on her heel and stomped up to her room. Slamming the door shut, and relishing the fact that these doors didn't allow screams to drift through them, she flopped onto her bed angrily. Maybe she was just tired. A nap would help…

A soft 'hooooot!' woke her from her slumber twenty minutes later. She jerked and looked around, a familiar jet black owl staring at her. "Erebos!" she cried softly and took the letter, carrying him to the owl stand in the corner. He gratefully sipped at the water and shut his eyes to rest. She unrolled the parchment and smiled, recognizing the familiar handwriting.

_Nyx,_

_Sorry to disrupt our letter-to-letter but I've a favor to ask of you, you cunning gorgeous woman you._

She blushed even though she knew he was just kidding.

_Wolf knew where I was. Don't get angry for him not telling, I asked he didn't but now Bat has found me out. He promised not to tell but… can we trust him? I need your word on this Nyx. I… I can't go back yet despite missing you so much. Please, check it out. Ask without asking. The owl will wait for two days if need be. If you can't find sufficient info by then, reply back with a no-go. Thanks Nyx. _

_Horus _

_P.s. You know the rules, read, memorize, burn. _

Ginny set the letter on her bed and shut her eyes tightly, wondering if he knew how much it hurt to know he didn't care more for her more than friend-status, despite whatever he said. She memorized the letter again and quickly set it to flame, gathering the remains and tossing them out the window. Erebos opened an eye to regard her but she only sat back down and ran a hand through her hair.

_How to proceed… hm… _

Last year, with Voldemort's return and with the Umbridge problem, Harry and Ginny had created code names for every person they normally talked about. Remus was "Wolf", Padfoot had been "Puppeh" (Ginny added the 'eh' instead of 'y' confusing Harry greatly), "Neon" was Dumbledore, "BkWorm" was Hermione, "Spider" was Ron (who'd never forgive them if he found out) and "Bat" was Snape. She was nicknamed "Nyx" for the goddess of the night while he was "Horus" god of the sun and sky.

There were plenty of others including several who were halfway into the 'club'. Ron and Hermione hadn't been included. Ginny had asked Harry about it once but he'd only replied with a shrug and a 'they'd be the first someone would ask.' She'd not asked anymore after that. They had an unspoken rule that if they didn't tell the first time it meant 'do not ask.'

With a sigh she leaned forward, elbows on her knees, chin in her palms. She strummed her fingers against her cheek wondering how to ask Snape about it without actually asking him. There really was no way but first she'd have to watch him during the meeting tonight. Perhaps there was some way to ask without asking.

"Ginny! It's dinner time!" Standing, she patted Erebos on the head and made her way downstairs. Ever since Harry disappeared there were always at least three order members at Headquarters as well as Remus who seemingly never left unless Dumbledore asked him to.

The werewolf glanced up as though realizing she was thinking about him. He sent her a tired smile and turned back to Tonks as she complained at his inattentiveness. Ron was arguing with Fred and George, Hermione chatting lightly with Professor McGonagall (about homework most likely). Ginny grabbed a plate and took a seat across from Remus between George and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dinner passed fairly quickly and once the plates were cleared away, McGonagall stood and cleared her throat. "I've news of happenings in Hogsmeade." She picked up a piece of parchment and fixed her glasses before continuing.

Ginny lost interest in a few minutes before her gaze landed on Snape. Mentally she scowled, wondering how she was supposed to ask the man without asking. She watched Snape carefully then realized someone was watching _her_. She glanced at Remus who was looking at her. He raised an eyebrow and she sent him an innocent look. He rolled his eyes and tapped his wand to his paper. Ginny glanced down at her own paper.

_**RL**__: Do you really think that look will make me believe that you're _not_ up to something? _

A small smile crossed her lips and she shifted so her wand was touching the paper.

_**GW**__: Why, dear Remus, whatever could I be up to? I'm just trying to sit here and listen to our esteemed Head of House and you're interrupting. Now shush. _

He rolled his eyes again but didn't reply, looking towards McGonagall. She smirked and looked back in the Gryffindor's direction, glad Snape sat beside her so she could watch him easier as well.

"And lastly, villagers have been complaining that the Shrieking Shack has been much noisier than usual." She glanced at Remus. "We know it's not our resident inhabitant so we'll need someone to investigate it."

Ginny raised her hand. "I nominate Ron."

"_Ginny_!" Ron snapped.

"As honored as we would be that Mr. Weasley look into the matter," McGonagall said dryly, "we would prefer an auror's touch. Tonks? Would you be so kind?"

"No problem," the girl replied happily. "I've got free time right now. Want me to go check it out?"

"If you wish."

"Remus? Come with me?"

He sighed. "I suppose." He sent Ginny a 'keep yourself out of trouble' look and followed the young woman out of the room. As the rest of the list had already been assigned to various others, everyone stood as the meeting adjourned. Dumbledore gently grabbed Snape's arm before he could leave.

"Could you stay Severus? Without Remus or another auror in the house I'd like someone to watch over the place."

The potions master sighed through his nose but nodded. "Yes Headmaster. I shall return to Hogwarts when the first auror returns."

"Thank you."

Ginny watched the man head upstairs and waited a few minutes until she hurried after him, mind frantically racing for a way to ask without asking. _Harry Potter! When I get my hands on you I will _kill_ you!_

.

.

.

.

.

Snape scowled darkly as he reread his notes, trying to figure out how to make the potion perfect while the other half of his brain tried to figure out how he was to spy on so-and-so without Voldemort noticing and getting things ready for the beginning of the year.

"Can we trust you then?" He paused, realizing the voice hadn't come from his arguing brain but behind him and turned around. Ginny was standing in his doorway, one hand on the doorframe, the other dangling by her side.

"Pardon, Ms. Weasley?"

"Can we trust you? Are you trustworthy or do you report everything back to your lord?"

"What in the world are you speaking of?" he asked with an annoyed sigh.

She cocked her head. "He asked me not to ask but to ask where you stood and if you were trustworthy."

_There's only one person beyond Albus who could drive me this insane._ He sent her a dark look. "Potter should know where my loyalties lie."

"Oh he knows where you stand but do you stand beside or among?"

With a heavy sigh he rubbed his brow. "Gryffindors make no sense…"

"Do you report everything back to your king of light? Are you a servant to him?"

This time he understood what she was saying. "No."

"Then secrets are kept?"

"Always."

She smiled. "That's all we were worried about. Thank you for your time." She turned to leave but he called her back.

"You tell Potter that if I say I won't then it means I won't unless it will save a life."

She nodded and continued on her way. "Thanks for the support." Back in her room, Erebos looked at her in annoyance and she stuck out her tongue. "It's only been a day. Chill." Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she began writing.

_Horus,_

_Secrets are not supposed to be kept from your other half! Why was I not informed of Wolf's involvement or Bat's until now?! You great bloody sky god prat! And ask without asking?! Merlin! I will KILL you! _

_Bat is on our side. He said, "Horus should know where my loyalties lie" / "BirdCats make no sense…" / He doesn't report everything back to his king / Secrets are always kept / "If I say I won't then it means I won't unless it will save a life."_

_Oh, and I do believe we should make Wolf an honorary member of the club. He'd be quite useful for information as well as the fact that he knows I'm never up to any good. _

_With that, adieu. _

_Nyx_

_P.s. Same goes for you; read, remember, burn _

_P.p.s. I miss you too honey bear._

She handed it off to Erebos who took it, nipped gently at her fingers then took off, soaring away. She watched it go with a heavy heart and flopped back onto her bed.

.

.

.

.

.

Hedwig raised an eyebrow, watching Harry's reactions to the letter he'd just received. Erebos had slammed into his face and he cursed viciously, ripping the owl off of his nose and throwing him towards the owl stand. He pulled the letter up to read, blinked and opened it quickly, eyes flashing over it. He was annoyed then relieved, thoughtful then rolled his eyes and tapped the letter. It burned up and vanished. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"_Harry_."

"Nothing. Just correspondence between Ginny and I about someone you don't know."

She looked suspicious but kept quiet and sipped at her coffee. "Ready for a run?" she asked once she was done.

He groaned. "No."

"Well let's go anyway! And if you hide on me again I'll make you run three times as far!"

"I do believe Voldemort would treat me better than you do."

"Pish posh. Let's go!!!"

"Oh I hate you so much."

"I love you too snugglebear." She didn't understand why he sent her an odd look but put it down as Gryffindor-ism and the fact that his brains were mush from being dropped on his head too many times.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

I just saw Star Trek and am now on a space high. Gwahhhh….

**Kadasa Mori **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Summary**: Harry is brought to The Nest where he's taught how to survive the upcoming war. It's time for him to step out of reach of the powerful hands trying to hold him down and become who he was meant to be… which includes some awesome new powers. HPGW RWHG

**Time Frame**: Takes place after the fifth book. May contain information from HBP and DH but will not follow their storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: This story may be quite confusing at times for I am a confusing writer. It may also be very odd and random for I am that too. I apologize in advance for any mind hurting I may cause. Thanks and enjoy the show!

.

.

.

**Last Time:**

"Ready for a run?" she asked once she was done.

He groaned. "No."

"Well let's go anyway! And if you hide on me again I'll make you run three times as far!"

"I do believe Voldemort would treat me better than you do."

"Pish posh. Let's go!!!"

"Oh I hate you so much."

"I love you too snugglebear." She didn't understand why he sent her an odd look but put it down as Gryffindor-ism and the fact that his brains were mush from being dropped on his head too many times.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday, July 20, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

After a late brunch, Harry had taken a seat in a chair by his balcony door, the summer breeze blowing gently, a defense book in his lap as he had fallen asleep while reading. Unfortunately for young Mr. Potter, his housemate wasn't one for technology.

"_AT FIRST I WAS AFRAID I WAS PETRIFIED! KEPT THINKING I WOULD NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE_!" **(1)**

Harry jolted awake, the sound screaming into his ear. Leaping up from his chair, he raced into Hedwig's room and found the owl clutching her ears tightly and wincing at the sound screaming at her from the stereo. She spotted Harry and yelled "turn it off!" He hurried over and pressed the off button. Delicately pulling her hands from her ears she winced. "That was quite… traumatic at any rate."

He rolled his eyes. "Only when one doesn't know how to use such a device." He spun the volume knob to a more reasonable level and pressed the on button, soothing music playing from the speakers.

"Hm…" She looked at him curiously. "Can you dance Harry?"

He blushed lightly. "Erm… kinda…"

"Would you like to learn?"

"I… probably should."

"Great! Since it's Saturday and it's not a class day, let's go dance!" She grabbed the stereo and hurried from the room. He sighed heavily, knowing he couldn't dissuade her now, and followed her down to the training room. Their dance lesson had somehow evolved into a sword fight. Hedwig had taunted Harry one too many times so he 'accio'ed his sword and swung at her. She got hers into her hands and laughed wickedly as it clanged against his and so began the battle. It ended twenty minutes later when his stomach grumbled, wanting food since it was past three.

Lunch was followed by a half hour snooze then a rude awakening by his housemate who demanded that he jog instead of sleep as she was hyper and needed to move and would not be running by herself.

He immediately responded with a nasty phrase and tried to go back to sleep.

She would have none of that and promptly apparated him to a nearby stream, landing lightly on the bank while he splashed into the center of the icy cold water. She certainly ran off her hyper-ness as he tore after her screaming death threats involving intestines and wooden rusty spoons to which she replied that a spoon could not be wooden and rusty.

He'd surprised them both when he threw a hand forward and she shrieked as the ground she was running on transformed into a shallow pond. She sat up and blinked at him, a lily pad slipping off her head. Realizing he hadn't meant to do that (as his jaw was hovering somewhere around his knees) the next few hours were practice with wandless magic and trying to get him to create life in the pond.

When all he was about to create was a few more lily pads and he thought he was about to drop in exhaustion, she ruffled his hair and apparated them both back to The Nest. A long shower later, Harry was seated in his beanbag chair, potions book before him. He sighed, mind not focused on the book but rather the fact that he'd created the pond without even thinking about creating the pond first.

_How'd I do it?_ he asked himself then rolled his eyes. _Wandless magic, obviously, but still… so far my wandless magic only includes stuff that already exists whether I accio it or levitate it. I wasn't even wearing the gloves Kalev made!_ He rubbed his face. _Ugh…_ He flopped forward, hand smacking against something metallic in front of him. He didn't bother looking up since it didn't fall over. He was instead watching his breath steam up the glass on the table.

"_**Harry?"**_

Blinking, he sat up and looked around. "Hello?" he called, straightening his glasses.

"_**Harry! The mirror!"**_

He turned to the mirror that he'd hit and pulled it a bit closer so it wasn't almost falling off the table. "Professor?" Harry asked, looking into the mirror and spotting Dumbledore fiddling with something on his end.

Dumbledore looked up sharply then let out a sigh of relief. _**"Harry. Thank goodness you're all right. Where are you? We're coming to get you."**_

"I'm… I'm fine, sir. Who else is there?" The view enlarged and Dumbledore was seated at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall and Snape seated there as well.

"_**Where are you my boy?"**_ Dumbledore repeated.

"I don't know actually." He gave a half shrug, glancing back at the book in front of him with a frown. _Damn… what is false pennyroyal? I feel I should know this…_

"_**Can you remember anything about your surroundings?" **_

He glanced out the window dully. "There are trees… lots of trees."

"_**Anything else we could use as a landmark to come and get you?" **_

He blinked and turned back to the mirror. "Pardon?"

"_**We're not going to leave you there much longer Harry. Don't worry." **_

Harry mentally let out a sigh of relief. _Oh thank you so much Remus, for not telling them where I was…_ "I'd be happy to stay here till September the first, sir."

There were confused looks from within the mirror. _**"Harry… you must be protected."**_ His eyes narrowed.

"_**Harry!"**_ Molly Weasley spoke up. _**"Ron and Hermione are here! They've been looking forward to seeing you!"**_

"Tell them I'll see them in a month then. I'm staying put." He frowned. "Didn't you get my letter?"

"HARRY!" A voice squealed from the door. As he turned to look at Hedwig she threw his laundry at him. He yelped as the force threw him off of his chair, mirror falling beside him.

"THE HELL?!" he shouted, pulling himself out of the pile and unknowingly pressing the button to turn off the mirror.

"Laundry's done!" she chirped happily.

"You could've just told me! I would've gotten it you moron!"

She waved a hand at him and disappeared in the hallway. "Bah. This was much more fun. Now hurry up. I'm starved."

He leapt up and raced after her. "Don't you dare eat that food! I'm saving it!"

"For what? Christmas?"

"No! For Friday. Fish on Friday, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Today's Saturday ain't it?"

"Yes. We're having spaghetti and meatballs. Now sit down before you break something." She grinned and took a seat, nose instantly in a book.

Twenty minutes later, dinner cooked and served, he was halfway through slurping a piece of spaghetti when she glanced up. "So what were you doing with that mirror anyway?"

He looked at her blankly then choked on the spaghetti. "Damn it!" he cried after regaining oxygen and raced back to his room. The mirror was blank when he dug it out of the pile but the gem was flashing. "Professor?!"

It instantly turned back on, everyone still in the same place. _**"Harry!"**_ several voices cried.

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**Are you alright?" **_

"I'm fine!" He flushed. "Sorry. I had to go make dinner and forgot I was speaking with you."

"_**Typical."**_ Snape snorted.

"_**Harry. You must come back into our protection."**_

"Sorry sir but that's not an option."

There was quiet on the other end, people glancing between him and Dumbledore, the headmaster frowning. _**"You have no other options."**_

"I'm staying where I am thanks."

"_**Potter."**_ Snape barked. _**"Don't argue. Come here at once."**_

Harry's eyes flashed. "I said I'm fine sir."

"_**Ha-"**_

"No! I'm fine where I am and I'm staying here."

There was silence from the other end of the mirror before Dumbledore sighed, looking tired but at the same time pleasantly happy. _**"Alright… a truce perhaps? You spend an afternoon here at Grimmauld Place so we can fully determine your fine-ness."**_ Harry snorted, pretty sure 'fine-ness' wasn't a word. _**"If we think you're fine, you can stay where you are. If not, you stay with us. Deal?"**_

"Ye-" He stopped dead and snapped his mouth shut. _What will Hedwig think?_

"_**Harry?" **_

"I must ask the lady I'm staying with if it's alright." He hopped up from his chair and headed back into the kitchen. Hedwig was still eating, eyes glued to the pages.

When he didn't reclaim his seat she glanced up at him and swallowed her food. "Yes?"

"Dumbledore would like us to spend an afternoon at Grimmauld to determine if I'm fine or not. If they say I'm not then they require me to stay with them. If I'm fine, I can come back."

"You do know they probably will just keep you anyway."

"Yes."

She stared him then tapped her chin. "Tell them… tell them you'll go but return here that night because we have a previous arrangement that can't be canceled. They can spend the night determining if you're fine and tell you the verdict in the morning."

He smirked. "You should've been in Slytherin."

She straightened her book out to begin reading again. "Unfortunately I wasn't given the honor of attending."

He laughed and headed back to his room, reclaiming his seat. "Professor." They turned back to the mirror. "My…" What should he call her? "Guardian for the time being has asked to amend the offer. We will come and spend the afternoon with you but return here for the night. We have a previous arrangement that can't be cancelled. You can spend the night determining the verdict of my health and inform me of it the next morning."

They glanced at each other then Dumbledore nodded. _**"Agreed Harry."**_

"Thank you. Now I would like to get back to dinner. Let's say… next Tuesday at one-thirty? Perhaps a late lunch?"

"_**That sounds wonderful my boy. We will see you then**_**." **

Harry nodded, said good bye and shut off the mirror, returning to the kitchen. Hedwig didn't even glance up. "When?"

"Next Tuesday at one-thirty. I say we show up at one."

"Sounds good. Now finish your supper so I can stop casting a warming spell on it."

He smiled and sat down. "Thanks."

"Hm…" As he began to eat, Hedwig set the book down. "Harry? I am a little worried about this meeting…" He looked up in confusion. "If they try to keep you there… well…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You do whatever you want. If you want to stay with me I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. If you'd like to stay with your friends, I will stay nearby in case you need me. If you… If you don't want me nearby then-"

"I want you to stay with me." She looked up quickly. "Please? If they don't want me to stay with someone they don't know, I'll just tell them you're an aunt and I want to stay with family."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Harry."

"Hn. Now let me eat."

"Kay!" He rolled his eyes before stuffing spaghetti in his mouth. "That's not good manners Harry. You shouldn't eat like a buffalo." He flicked a piece of meatball at her head and told her to go back to her book and let him eat however he wanted, even if it was like a buffalo.

.

.

.

.

.

Scowling darkly, the potions master of Hogwarts sat at the kitchen table awaiting the Headmaster's arrival. McGonagall sat beside him, flipping through papers and trying to get as much work done as possible. He decided to wait until he returned to Hogwarts to work because every time he tried while at Headquarters the Weasley Twins decided to stop by.

He'd gone looking for the Headmaster yesterday after delivering the mirror to Potter but it seemed as though destiny saw fit not to allow him to find the ancient wizard until today. Dinner was nearing and he was getting impatient, having been seated in the kitchen for nearing two hours. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat across from him, Remus Lupin and Tonks down from them, chatting lightly with each other as they waited for the Headmaster to arrive.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for the wait." Snape looked up as Dumbledore entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He smiled serenely. "It seems as though the Minister has decided that there is much to be done that needs some approval from the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." He took a seat beside Snape and sipped at the tea that appeared in front of him. "What may I ask is the matter?"

Snape pushed the mirror in front of him. "I found Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I said I found him, not took him. He was at the counter with who I suppose is his apprehender. Both were wearing disguises but I could tell it was Potter so I slipped the mirror into his bags and made sure he took them when they left. You can contact him through this."

Dumbledore lifted the mirror, set it on the end of the table and pressed the button, watching as it flashed. "And now we wait…" They didn't have to wait long. About thirty minutes later, the view suddenly came on. All they could see was messy black hair. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

Harry sat up and looked around. "_**Hello**_?"

"Harry! The mirror!"

"_**Professor**_?" he asked as he pulled the mirror closer.

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. "Harry. Thank goodness you're all right. Where are you? We're coming to get you."

"_**I'm… I'm fine, sir. Who else is there?"**_

Dumbledore tapped the mirror and it enlarged."Where are you my boy?"

"_**I don't know actually."**_ Harry said, eyes flickering down and looking distracted.

"Can you remember anything about your surroundings?"

"_**There are trees… lots of trees**_."

"Anything else we could use as a landmark to come and get you?"

"_**Pardon**_?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "We're not going to leave you there much longer Harry. Don't worry."

"_**I'd be happy to stay here till September the first, sir." **_

They shot each other confused looks and a soft frown appeared on Dumbledore's features. "Harry… you must be protected."

"Harry!" Molly Weasley spoke up. "Ron and Hermione are here! They've been looking forward to seeing you!"

"_**Tell them I'll see them in a month then. I'm staying put. Didn't you get my letter?" **_

"_**HARRY**_!" A voice squealed from out of sight. As he turned to look a blob of colors suddenly took him out. There was a yelp and a tee-shirt was covering the mirror.

"_**THE HELL**_?!" they heard him shout before the connection was lost.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called once more before frowning and tapping the gem. It began flashing and he turned to the others. "And so we wait again."

"Is there any way to locate the other mirror, Albus?" Molly asked.

He shook his head. "The mirror's metals didn't enjoy holding a locating spell to them." He folded his fingers then looked up sharply. "What letter was he speaking of?"

Molly gasped. "I can't believe I forgot!" She stood and hurried from the room, racing back a few minutes later and holding out the letter. "He sent this yesterday when you were at the Ministry. I'd completely forgotten about it!"

He read over it quickly, a frown appearing. "And Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger confirm that this is from Harry?" Molly nodded. "Hm…" He set the letter down and folded his fingers against his mouth, brow burrowed in thought.

"May I?" Snape asked, motioning to the letter. Dumbledore nodded and he pulled it over, eyes flickering over its contents before he cocked his head curiously and sat back.

Twenty minutes later, the screen suddenly flashed back on. "_**Professor?!**_"

"Harry!" Dumbledore said quickly.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"Are you alright?" Arthur was right behind her.

"_**I'm fine**_!" He turned red. "_**Sorry. I had to go make dinner and forgot I was speaking with you**_."

"Typical." Snape snorted.

Dumbledore sent him and looked and he quieted. "Harry. You must come back into our protection."

"_**Sorry sir but that's not an option." **_

Dumbledore frowned, aware of the others glancing between him and Harry. "You have no other options."

"_**I'm staying where I am thanks." **_Harry replied neutrally.

"Potter." Snape barked. "Don't argue. Come here at once."

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "_**I said I'm fine sir**_."

"Ha-"

"_**No! I'm fine where I am and I'm staying here." **_

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment then sighed knowing that the only way to get Harry to come to him was to agree that he was fine where he was and that he could stay there as long as he came to Grimmauld place to check in. He sighed, half annoyed that Harry didn't understand he was just trying to protect him but half happy that Harry was finally standing up for himself and what he thought was best for himself. "Alright… a truce perhaps? You spend an afternoon here at Grimmauld Place so we can fully determine your fine-ness. If we think you're fine, you can stay where you are. If not, you stay with us. Deal?"

"_**Ye**_-"

"Harry?" he asked in confusion when the boy's mouth snapped shut.

"_**I must ask the lady I'm staying with if it's alright**_." He stood and vanished from the picture. Beyond him they saw the black bean bag chair he was in, creamy colored walls and a dark floor and a doorway leading to what looked like a nice bathroom.

"At least he has a nice place to stay," Remus murmured. Tonks nodded her agreement.

After a few minutes, Harry returned, a small smile on his face. "_**Professor**_." They turned back to the mirror. "_**My**_…" He paused for a second and looked curious. "_**Guardian for the time being has asked to amend the offer. We will come and spend the afternoon with you but return here for the night. We have a previous arrangement that can't be cancelled. You can spend the night determining the verdict of my health and inform me of it the next morning**_."

Molly, Arthur and McGonagall all shared a surprised glance, not used to this Slytherin side of Harry. Remus looked ecstatic that Harry was beating Dumbledore at his game, a grinning Tonks beside him. Snape just raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore tried hard not to smile knowing that his 'Guardian' realized that Dumbledore had wanted to keep Harry at Grimmauld Place even if he were fine. Oh well. He'd have to try harder once Harry got there. He glanced at the others at the table and they nodded. "Agreed Harry."

"_**Thank you. Now I would like to get back to dinner. Let's say… next Tuesday at one-thirty? Perhaps a late lunch?**_"

"That sounds wonderful my boy. We will see you then." Harry nodded, said good bye and shut off the mirror, the screen turning dark. Dumbledore turned to the rest of the occupants after he shrunk the mirror and set it on the table. "Well…"

"He looks great," Arthur suddenly spoke up. "He looks healthy and happy. Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing… letting him stay where he is. He's obviously in good hands and in good health."

"It may just be an illusion," McGonagall argued. "The best thing would be to get him here and check him over."

"I agree with both of you and certainly hope that Arthur's observation is the correct one," Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "I suppose we'll all just half to wait until Tuesday to see what's become our young Gryffindor."

"Tuesday?!" They turned to the doorway where Ginny stood. "I have to wait until _Tuesday_ to beat him up?!"

"Ginny!" Molly yelled.

She crossed her arms and turned on her heel, muttering loud enough for them to hear. "Stupid boy! It's bad enough he can't get me abducted too but he can't even show up properly to get beat up! Stupid boy! I'll kick him in his thick head!"

Dumbledore chuckled after her stomping up the stairs had faded away. "Ah. To be young and in love again." Snape looked sickened, Molly sighing, Arthur, Remus and Tonks grinning and McGonagall rolling her eyes. "Well!" Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I believe we should be getting back to Hogwarts. Lots of things to get done before the next school year." He got to his feet and headed for the door, McGonagall following obediently. "Severus?"

Snape motioned towards Remus. "I must speak with the werewolf, as unfortunate as that is." He sneered at Remus when he shot him a confused look.

"Be nice Severus," Dumbledore scolded lightly then motioned for Molly. "If you would, my dear." She stood, Arthur following her. Tonks looked to Remus who sighed but nodded once. She squeezed his arm and followed after the others. Remus turned to Snape who flicked a wrist, a sound barrier surrounding them.

"What's this about Severus?" he asked wearily. "I for one, am not up to a round of taunting-"

"You've seen him."

"… Seen who?"

"Potter."

Remus sat straighter. "I have?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Don't act innocent. I know you have. Potter told me you have."

"You talked to Harry?" Remus asked in surprise.

"How do you think I gave him the mirror and let him know what it was?" He sneered. "I met with him yesterday and he… explained a few things so I let him go with the hope he would explain a few things to the Headmaster the next time he saw him."

"Hm. Did you see his guardian?"

"No I did not. She was buying robes."

Remus smirked. "Are you ever in for a surprise." Snape's eyes narrowed but he didn't comment. "So you let Harry go?"

"Under the assumption that he would contact Dumbledore, which he did." Snape folded his fingers. "And he is alright with this guardian?"

"He's thriving." Remus laughed. "He told me when I saw him that he made a list of things to get over one morning and got over them. He's healthy, he's happy, he's fine. I see no point in dragging him back here only to be overwhelmed by his duty in the war."

Snape nodded slowly then sighed. "I suppose I made the right choice then," he muttered mostly to himself but Remus still heard and smiled.

"You did Severus." He got to his feet. "Now I must go make sure Molly knows it is nearing dinner. The wolf is howling for some food."

"Lupin." He glanced back. "Potter told me…" He shifted uneasily and Remus raised an eyebrow. "He told me that after he invaded my penseive he talked to you and Black."

Remus flinched. "Er… yeah… but we didn't really talk. He kinda _yelled_." Snape frowned. "Yeah… it wasn't pretty… You remember that yelling that was talking normally but still made your hair stand on end that the elder Potter did? Multiply that by about fifty and that's Harry's _yelling_." Snape snorted at that and Remus sent him a weak smile. "I… _am_ sorry."

"Don't start Lupin. It was enough from Potter. Anymore of this and people will accuse me of being nice. Now away with you." Remus laughed, Snape rolled his eyes and stood, canceling the sound barrier and heading for the front door where Dumbledore and McGonagall waited, Tonks telling an elaborate story of a raid they just made.

"And so I zoomed in right? And casted away! I took out ten guys with a spell and-"

"Ten?" Remus asked with a smirk. "You told me it was five."

"And you told _me_ it was three," Ginny announced from the stairs.

Tonks crossed her arms irritably. "You've no sense for a good story telling."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I commend your brave efforts Nymphdora." She winced at the name. "But we really must be off. Have a good evening everyone." They chimed their good byes and as soon as the door closed, Ginny was right beside her mother.

"When's dinner?"

Molly scowled. "I've just come out of a meeting Ginny! It will take some time! You're as bad as your brothers!" She stormed off towards the kitchen and Ginny shot Remus a thumbs up.

He grinned. "Thank you for asking. I was almost afraid to."

"No problem Remus. Just remember, because I asked tonight-"

"I have to ask tomorrow. I know, I know."

"Good." She glanced at the clock, shifted then inhaled sharply. "HEY RON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was a startled yelp from upstairs followed by, "MERLIN GINNY! I WAS ASLEEP!"

She fluttered her eyes at Remus. "Oops!" she said with a fake gasp. "I had no idea that Ronald was asleep!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Go bother your brother. I'm going to see if your mother needs help."

"You're just going to see if there're any cookies left," she scolded as she hopped up the stairs.

"You know me far too well my dear Weasley."

"Your _favorite_ Weasley."

"Yes, yes."

"And don't you forget it!" She leaned over the banister. "Mother may tempt you with cookies but you know if you cross me, I'll shove those cookies where the sun don't shine."

"_GINERVA WEASLEY_!"

She flinched. "Gotta run!"

As Ginny bolted up the stairs, Molly sighed and shook her head. "That girl."

Remus shrugged. "It keeps me entertained. So… do you have any cookies left?"

Molly glanced back then grinned wickedly. "_Who_'s your favorite Weasley?"

"I don't have one." He sighed. "I hate you all." Molly laughed and held out the plate she'd already put together. "Thank you Molly, savior of the world of sugary goodness."

"Yes, yes." She waved her hands at him. "Go share them with Miss Tonks." He blushed and Molly put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a mother of seven for nothing. Get."

"Yes ma'am." As he vanished, Molly turned back into the kitchen with a sigh.

"Oh Harry… I hope you're safe…"

.

.

.

.

.

"You do know I could kill you right now and get rid of all evidence. I wouldn't be blamed either as no one ever suspects it was the owl."

"I'm pretty sure Remus would recall that you're human," Harry said dryly, turning a page in his book.

"Oh… right… I forgot about the wolf… hmmm…" She tapped her chin. "I could always obliviate him."

"You'd have to obliviate everyone who knows me to make them forget me."

"That's the entire wizarding world!"

"Yup." He turned another page. "It's easier to just let me live."

"But more annoying."

"Of course."

She snorted and kicked her feet, lounging on his bed while he sat in one of the beanbag chairs. "I'm bored."

"So you've said."

"You don't care."

"None in the least."

"I could kill you right now-"

"And get rid of all evidence and you would be blamed because no one ever assumes it was the owl."

She pouted. "You're no fun Harry."

"Nope, and as you've said that about eight times, I'm getting sick of the same conversation."

"Hmph. Well what do you suppose we do?"

"I would like you to stop talking so I may finish reading."

"Whatcha reading?" He held up the panther book and she grinned. "Wanna practice?"

"Practice what?"

"Animagus!"

He looked up quickly. "Really?!"

"Sure!" She slid off the bed and took a seat across from him. "I'm assuming you've gone over as much as you could about your animals, at least just what their front… appendages are like?" He nodded. "Brilliant. I want to be surprised by the rest but since I know the panther, I'll teach you how to start the transformation sequence. First, call the panther to the front of your mind."

It purred loudly against his consciousness, wanting out badly. "Alright."

"Good. Now, ask it to lift its front right paw." A black paw lifted in his mind. "Study the paw, see how it moves and how the claws retract. See how he walks on it, uses it to hunt. Everything." That part took a little longer, but Hedwig played chess against herself to wait for him.

"Alright," he announced half an hour later.

"Good. Now, lift your hand up and concentrate on transforming it into the paw. Think of it like wandless magic, shoving the magic from your shoulder to your fingertips and directing it to transform yourself." He stared at his hand, thinking of the way the paw moved and what it looked like. The skin began to turn dark as black hair sprouted over it, fingers shrinking and his palm becoming thicker and more padded. His nails turned into sharp claws and his arm shortened.

Hedwig clapped happily as he stared at the limb. "Now do the same for your left." In only a moment, both of his arms looked like he'd glued the limbs of a cat to his shoulders. "Brilliantly done Harry! Now, to transform back think only of yourself and what you look like." That took a bit longer but soon enough he sat there with two human arms, hands and fingers, turning them over and staring. "Very good job Harry." She cocked her head. "I'm kind of surprised at the ease you just showed with transforming that I think we can bump it to the next level. Are you up to doing the back half as well?"

He nodded eagerly and she leaned back. "Alright. Do the exact same thing you did with the front. Study it and then push the magic into your limbs." This time it was a little more awkward as his tail got stuck in his jeans. She snorted and hid her eyes so he could take them off and put on a robe. Once he transformed back into a human and told her it was okay, she moved her hands.

"Fantastic. No problems?"

"Besides the obvious? No."

She finished her game and stood. "You can do the same thing with your other four forms." She winked. "I want to be surprised so… despite this being a bad idea, I'll let you do it on your own."

"Why is it a bad idea?" he asked curiously, the next shape already curling around his mind to be released.

"Well, technically you're supposed to be taught how to do such a thing from a master. But, seeing as you've got animagus blood in your veins and the fact that you're a brilliant wizard, I think you'll be fine. You'll probably do even better without an audience. But if you do need me, I'll be right across the room. Just don't do anything more than your two arms. We'll work on your head and torso tomorrow. If you do fine with that, Monday we can do a full transformation."

He nodded and she made her way to the door. Before she closed it, she sent him a hard look. "I'm serious about this Harry. Only your arms and legs. I'm trusting you on this."

He smiled. "Only my arms and legs Hedwig. I got it. No worries." With that, she sent him a bright smile and shut the door. His took a deep breath and stepped back into his mind. As his animal curled around him and begged a full transformation, he scolded it.

_Only arms and legs you silly thing. You heard the owl._ It huffed its disappointment and turned its back on him. _Oh come now. If you ignore me you'll never get out._ When it still ignored him, he sighed. _When I get this thing down I'll let you be the first to run around once Hedwig's not nearby._ With a wag of its tail, it leapt forward. He felt his arms stretching uncomfortably and in a moment paws were his hands. He smiled and shook his hands, the paws disappearing. Hedwig was right about it being easier without an audience. The second form had leapt at the chance to transform and took half the time the panther did.

Harry frowned at the next two creatures. _You don't have arms… how am I supposed to transform then?_ The one rolled its eyes and wiggled its front appendage. He sighed. _It's sad when my animagus form is telling me I'm an idiot._ He practiced the next two quickly for the 'not-arms' were freaking him out a bit. One he could transform his feet but the other would have to wait until he was in the water. The last form was a bit more difficult as it had two different sets of what could be called 'arms' as well as a pair of feet. He practiced both and shrugged. _That was weird_. The forms all laughed and vanished.

His eyes suddenly crossed and the room swirled as exhaustion fell on him. "Urgh…" He practically crawled across the floor and into bed, trying his hardest to occlude his mind before he was out cold.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Heh. So you know one animagus form is a panther. Guess the other four!!!

To make it easier, one form is soul (panther), one is earth, one is air, one is water and the last is magic.

Good luck!

**Kadasa Mori **

**(1)** "I Will Survive" by Gloria or Aretha?? I googled it but found like six different names.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Last Time:**

He nodded and she made her way to the door. Before she closed it, she sent him a hard look. "I'm serious about this Harry. Only your arms and legs. I'm trusting you on this."

He smiled. "Only my arms and legs Hedwig. I got it. No worries." With that, she sent him a bright smile and shut the door. His took a deep breath and stepped back into his mind. As his animal curled around him and begged a full transformation, he scolded it.

_Only arms and legs you silly thing. You heard the owl._ It huffed its disappointment and turned its back on him. _Oh come now. If you ignore me you'll never get out._ When it still ignored him, he sighed. _When I get this thing down I'll let you be the first to run around once Hedwig's not nearby._ With a wag of its tail, it leapt forward. He felt his arms stretching uncomfortably and in a moment paws were his hands. He smiled and shook his hands, the paws disappearing. Hedwig was right about it being easier without an audience. The second form had leapt at the chance to transform and took half the time the panther did.

Harry frowned at the next two creatures. _You don't have arms… how am I supposed to transform then?_ The one rolled its eyes and wiggled its front appendage. He sighed. _It's sad when my animagus form is telling me I'm an idiot._ He practiced the next two quickly for the 'not-arms' were freaking him out a bit. One he could transform his feet but the other would have to wait until he was in the water. The last form was a bit more difficult as it had two different sets of what could be called 'arms' as well as a pair of feet. He practiced both and shrugged. _That was weird_. The forms all laughed and vanished.

His eyes suddenly crossed and the room swirled as exhaustion fell on him. "Urgh…" He practically crawled across the floor and into bed, trying his hardest to occlude his mind before he was out cold.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

**Monday, July 22, 1996**

.

.

.

.

.

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Waking with a jolt, the young savior of the world let out a yelp and fell backwards, landing on the ground. Blearily opening his eyes, he found his legs still on the bed but everything else on the ground. Hedwig leaned down and grinned. "Morning sunshine! Time for a run!" He sent her a dark glare and she just laughed it off. "Meet you downstairs!"

And so he found himself downstairs ten minutes later, eyes still blurred with sleep, wearing a dark blue tee shirt and gray sweatpants, new (already broken in) trainers on his feet and a bouncing owl in front of him. "Why are you so happy?" he snarled.

"I already had four cups of coffee! Let's go!" She tore off towards the woods.

He mentally toyed with the idea of going back upstairs, but knowing she'd come back and make him run for twice as long quickly vetoed that notion and he jogged after her. He was proud of himself for keeping a continuous jog for nearing fifteen minutes before his side announced, quite unpleasantly, that it would jog no further unless he took a breather. He stopped and swallowed air like he'd been drowning, dropping to his hands and knees in case he passed out.

After a few minutes of getting his breathing under control, a sudden prickle shot through his mind. He paused, hairs rising on the back of his neck. Something was in front of him and it wasn't Hedwig. He slowly raised his eyes and found black paws. He swallowed and looked further; long legs and a chest. His eyes stopped as they reached the bottom of a muzzle. He knew it was a dog… a rather large black dog.

His heart was thumping uneasily in his chest. He knew it wasn't Sirius. Sirius had been a large black dog but not nearly as strong looking as this one. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet wolf eyes burning amber gold. Instantly his heart calmed and his body relaxed. It was like looking into his own eyes, like a mirror image just with fur and paws instead of skin and hands. The wolf cocked his head and sat, watching him calmly. Harry sat back as well, a little unnerved that the wolf was taller than he was while seated.

'_Are you Harry Potter?'_ He inhaled sharply then nodded slowly, hearing the rough words through his mind. '_I am Aravon. I've felt you since you entered these woods but have never had a chance to make myself known._' He leaned forward and sniffed Harry's forehead. '_I believe you are my human.'_

Harry blinked in confusion. '_What?_'

'_You are my human as I am your familiar_.' The wolf sent him a grin. '_You have heard of them, yes?' _

'_Yeah… but I didn't think wolves could be familiars.' _

'_Usually we aren't but I've not felt like this before and the only thing I can describe it as is meeting my other half.' _

'_I feel that way too_,' Harry murmured and reached out a hand only to draw it back quickly.

Aravon wuffed and leaned forward. Feeling more confident, Harry reached out and rubbed his neck. There was a jolt that ran through both of them. Aravon barked, tail wagging. '_We are familiars to each other! That jolt was the third connection.' _

'_What was the first?' _

'_The connection of sight. It is followed by the connection of speech, the connection of touch and lastly the connection of minds. But that is to be done when there are no others around.' _

'_We're alone._'

Aravon snorted and turned to look over his shoulder as Hedwig bounded around the corner.

"Harry!" she cried and paused. "You… made a friend…" She scowled and put her hands on her hips. "I was so worried! I couldn't find you and here you are making a new friend! Thanks a lot!"

'_Is she not an owl_?' Aravon asked.

'_She was. Something about being transformed into an owl for five years.' _

'_Hm… she is your… what? Sister? Aunt? Mate_?'

Harry flushed. '_Guardian. She has no family connection and is certainly not viewed as the last.' _

'_Ah. Pardon me.' _

'_It's alright_.' He made a face. _'But she's as annoying as a sister I suppose.'_ Aravon let out a bark of laughter.

"HARRY!" Both jumped and turned to look at her. She pouted. "I've been talking to you!"

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. We've got to get back to the Nest if we're to finish everything today."

Harry turned to Aravon. '_Are you coming back with us to the Nest?' _

'_No_.' He stood and shook, Harry feeling a loss at the lack of touch between them. '_But meet me outside of your… Nest as the moon reaches its highest point and the shadows are at their weakest_.' Harry just blinked and Aravon rolled his eyes. '_Midnight_.'

'_Kay.' _

'_Till then Harry Potter_.'

As Aravon walked into the brush, Hedwig helped Harry up. "Who was that?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "He was nice though."

"Hm…" She looked suspicious for a minute before shrugging. "Well come on then! We're almost done!" He let out a soft moan and began jogging after her. Aravon watched them leave then trotted off.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry spent half of his afternoon in the library searching about familiars. It had taken nearly an hour to find the book he was looking for, covered an inch thick in dust and grimy. He cleaned it as best as he could and took a seat, eyes flickering through the pages.

It seemed as though wolves were very rare familiars (_figures_) and that in German literature wolves, eagles and ravens were the three creatures of battle.

_Again, figures I'd get a war-familiar_. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Everything in my life revolves around war and rarity. Oh you're the only one who survived a killing curse? That's because you gotta kill this guy cause he's starting a war._ He glanced at the clock. _Nearly four..._ He sighed and held up a hand flexing it and transforming it into his panther's paw.

Last night he'd asked Hedwig if he could only transform parts and now was doing it regularly (mostly out of boredom).

"_I have a question," Harry had started as he stared at the two black paws attached to his legs. "Can I only transform like… my claws instead of the entire paw?" _

"_Sure." She ran a hand through her hair and instead of hair she had feathers. "It's much easier just to transform completely but you'd be able to just transform a bit of yourself at a time."_

"_Hm…" He thought about it for a minute before growing panther ears, a tail and whiskers on his face. Hedwig burst into a fit of giggles and hugged him tightly. _

"_You're so adorable Harry!" He blushed, regretting transforming in front of her. _

Over the past two days, throughout the day he'd randomly transform an arm or hand. Hedwig had been surprised at the ease of how he'd slipped into another form. She'd thought he'd need at least a few extra days to learn how to transform into one form then quite a few more for the others but as he'd so easily melted into one form she decided tonight they'd be covering how to transform completely instead of waiting a few more days.

He scratched at his head and winced as he gave himself a slight cut having forgotten his hand was a panther's paw. Transforming to him was as easy as breathing even if he didn't really understand it. It was like slipping into a different pair of shoes. He stared at his hand, transforming it back to pink human flesh then rotating through each animal.

"Harry!" With an inhuman yelp, he spun around. Hedwig jerked back and stared at him, wide eyed before lunging forward. "Merlin! Are you alright? What happened?"

He blinked at her. "I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow then giggled. "Sorry Harry. I don't speak panther."

He growled and focused on human parts before clearing his throat. "I said I'm fine. You just startled me is all."

A wide smile crossed her features. "Good then. That was my goal." He rolled his eyes and she laughed again.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" he asked with a wicked grin. She raised an eyebrow but nodded. He focused intently on all of his forms before transforming. His arms were covered in fur, feathers and scales, eyes sharp and bird-like, mouth long and thin like a stick jutting forward, ears rounded and soft on the top of his head with black fur and black feathers making up his hair, scales covering his face.

Hedwig's nose wrinkled. "Uh… huh… that's wicked cool, Harry."

"Hedwig!" Both turned as Kalev trotted through the shadows in the corner and towards them. "I was looking for you! I wanted to know if-HOLY CRAP!" The vampire jerked backwards, nearly falling over himself. "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?!"

Hedwig burst into a fit of laughter, holding her sides as Kalev held up a book threateningly. Harry snorted, all five forms making it sound eerily disturbing. He transformed back to allow himself to laugh loudly, Kalev looking confused, embarrassed and still a bit weird-ed out.

"What was that?" he asked once Hedwig and Harry had calmed down.

"I combined my animagus forms together," Harry informed him happily. "Wasn't it beautiful?"

"…indeed…" He shifted uneasily. "Are you sure that's Harry and not some kinda of shape-shifting monster?"

Hedwig snorted, turning away to bit her lip and hid her grin. Harry had no qualms about laughing in his face. "Yes I'm sure it's me," Harry said. "What do you want?"

Kalev scowled. "I wanted to know if Hedwig still had a book of mine that I loaned to her eons ago."

"Book?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It was called _Blood of France, a detailed examination of the vampire lineage of Paris_."

She lifted an eyebrow. "I don't recall such a book."

"I thought you regained all your memories."

"Not everything Kalev," she replied. "Just a few things."

"Hm… Well you have it and I want it back. I need to check a few things to verify them." He held out the book he'd brought with him. "I'll give you back your book."

Hedwig took the book and wrinkled her nose. "_A Forbidden Love_: _The Prince and the Peasant_?" Harry snorted and looked away when she shot him a look.

"You don't recall that's your favorite book?" Kalev asked in concern.

She held it like it was poison. "No."

"Well it was…" He cocked his head. "Hm… Anyway, can I have my book back now?"

She waved a hand around the library. "If you can find it. Harry and I spend hours looking for books we want."

He scowled at her. "You're an idiot."

"What? What did I ever do to you?"

With a roll of his eyes, he walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plain looking book. Opening to the center, he tapped the page. "Blood of France." Immediately the page filled with words and he looked to the upper level, vanished into the shadow and reappearing at the correct bookshelf. He pulled out a single book and wiped it off with a grimace, stepping back into a shadow and reappearing where he last stood, sliding the plain book back into its spot. "There."

Hedwig twitched angrily. "Why the _hell_ couldn't I have remembered _THAT_?!"

Harry sighed and swung his feet back onto the couch. "I wasted five hours of my life…"

Kalev shrugged. "At least it was in pursuit of something. I've wasted years just staring at the wall." He rubbed the back of his head. "Damis usually hits me for that…"

"Damis?" Harry questioned.

"Leader of the Vampires," Kalev answered, flipping open the book and scanning the page quickly. "He hates that I annoy him constantly."

"It is rather annoying."

"Shut it brat-Ah ha! I knew she wasn't related! _Morin! I call thee to me_!"

"No!" Hedwig shouted but it was too late as the grungy vampire stepped through the shadows, rubbing at rough stubble on his face.

"What'd'ya want?" Kalev cleared his throat. "Apologies. What'd'ya want _sire_?"

Kalev held out the book. "Pay up. I told you she wasn't related to Napoleon."

Morin scowled but held out a few coins and dropped them into the blond's awaiting hands. "Fine." He glanced to Hedwig who'd flopped onto the couch in front of Harry, keeping him behind her. "G'day 'edwig."

"Hi Morin," she chimed happily. "How's it going?"

"I can see 'im m'lady owl."

She winced. "Pretend you didn't?"

He snorted and waved a hand, Hedwig letting out a squawk of surprise and holding her skirt as she floated into the air and onto another couch. Morin nodded to Harry. "Good to meet ya Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned. "What's going on?"

"The 'eadmaster asked me to keep an eye out for ya." He motioned to Hedwig. "I knew where ya were but couldn't take ya from 'edwig. The 'eadmaster's a friend but so is she. I'd like it if when ya see him ya didn't tell him we met. It wouldn't be nice to have my supplier of lemon drops suddenly dislike the buyer, ya know?"

"No problem." Harry winced. "You like lemon drops?"

"Nah. I put 'em in Kalev's drink."

The blond vampire jerked. "I _knew_ my wine tasted funny!"

Morin snorted. "I told ya I'd get ya back."

Harry laughed. "Why don't you guys hang out more often? When it's only me and Hedwig she makes me study and run around like a loon!" Both vampires grinned at Hedwig who 'hmph'ed! and crossed her arms irritably.

Kalev's necklace suddenly started glowing and he cursed. "Can't leave me alone for six minutes," he grumbled. "Bye Harry, Hedwig. Come on Morin."

"G'day," Morin said with a wave, following Kalev through the shadows.

"Oh Harry!" Hedwig wrapped her arms around his head and he yelped.

"Hedwig! Get off!"

"I was so worried Morin was gonna take you away! I'm so happy you're still here!"

"I wish he'd taken me away! You're so annoying!"

She pouted but pulled away. "Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, I'm hungry and I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner?"

He shrugged. "I've no preference really."

"None? Not even brussel sprouts and mushrooms?" She received a scowl for her efforts.

"How about multicolored noodles and lobster?"

"Ew," she wrinkled her nose, "that's disgusting Grumpy."

"I think it sounds fantastic, Too-Happy-For-Her-Own-Good."

"Well I have to be doubly happy if you're not," she said, raising a finger to emphasize her point.

"You've got a point there…" She grinned. "Fine. How about the Chinese Buffet?"

"Sweet! That's where I wanted to go!" She leapt to her feet.

"Then why'd you ask me?"

"Cause I was trying to see if I could mentally make you choose that."

He sighed, a smile creeping onto his lips as she held out her hands and tugged him to his feet. "You're insane."

"Only for you my love," she smiled sweetly then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Now, to the food!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sitting on his bedroom floor, Harry easily went through the motions Hedwig told him to; human hand to panther hand, human arm to panther arm, human hands to panther hands, human arms to panther arms, human torso to panther torso and so on.

"You've had time to study the panther. Now transform completely. I must warn you it'll be… very odd, but you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before focusing only on the big cat yowling inside him. It took almost three minutes but when he reopened his eyes the world was sharper and he felt like a coiled spring wanting to release… and then the smells hit. He jumped back as he could suddenly smell the owl in front of him and the fresh breeze that made up her scent. He could smell the laundry detergent of her clothes and the food they'd eaten for dinner and the scent of a male owl and of parchment and ink. He looked up as Erebos landed lightly on her shoulder and hooted, leg sticking out.

She gently took the letter and gold eyes flicked over the bottom before she folded it and held it out. He sniffed at it and purred. It smelled of quidditch, of the leather gloves and of the polish for the brooms. It smelled of books and cats. It smelled of a wolf. It smelled of raspberries.

He purred loudly again, recognizing his friends' unique scents and imprinting them in his brain. He looked back to the owl before him and curled around her legs. Her scent had no definite smell. It was just that of wind and open air.

She laughed and knelt to scratch at his neck. "Harry dear. I need you to focus…" The words were garbled and made no sense. He looked at her, confused. "Focus… you're Harry Potter. You're human. You're a wizard and attend Hogwarts."

Slowly the words sunk in and he shook himself, wondering at how he'd forgotten himself. '_Hedwig_?'

She smiled brightly. '_Good. You can still use it in your form.'_ She motioned towards the floor length mirror in his room. '_Take a look_.' He padded over and jumped in surprise at the huge black cat standing before him, tail and ears flicking to listen to everything. He sat down, then stretched and hopped a little. Hedwig laughed again. '_Do you think you can transform back?_' He nodded and thought only of himself, only of the fingers on his hands, toes on his feet and nose on his face.

This one took longer but after six and a half minutes he stood tall. He frowned at the dulling of his senses. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "It'll get better. I daresay your eyesight and hearing will improve as well as your quickness and clumsiness."

"I'll get clumsier?" he asked sarcastically, running a hand down his chest to flatten his shirt.

"Yes. Terribly," she replied dryly. "Do you want to wait till a later time to practice the other forms?"

He glanced at the clock seeing 'eleven' creeping up fast and nodded. "That took a lot out of me."

"It usually does the first time." She picked up her book and headed for the door. "Get some rest kitty cat." He scowled and she winked. "Good night."

"Night Hedwig."

.

.

.

.

.

As midnight struck and the moon rose high, Harry stuffed his wand in a pocket and grabbed his broom. He carefully flew down to the field below on the other side of the house and crept into the shadow of the trees. He padded near silent around to the path and snuck in. After a few minutes, he frowned, glancing back. He couldn't see the house anymore… so where was Aravon?

'_Harry._' He stiffened and spun, glowing amber gold eyes watching him from the shadow of the trees. Aravon wuffed lightly, tail wagging. '_Good. You came. Follow me._' He led him off the trail and towards the ocean. Nearly ten minutes later, in the middle of nowhere, he turned to Harry. '_Here is where I live_.'

Harry looked around the tiny clearing. There was a pile of rocks, a hole in the ground traveling beneath them. Other than that it was bare. '_Oh…_'

'_It's not much, I know. But it's been my home for some time now_.' Aravon looked around then took a seat. '_Join me_.' Harry sat before him and cocked his head. '_The connection of minds is an event that occurs only when both members of the familiar bond are alone and have trust between one another. Trust for you is a hard thing, I can tell. But you must be sure about wanting this connection or it will not allow us to bond.'_

'_What will happen?' _

'_Nothing, most likely, but in the rare event it may backlash at us, harming us mentally or physically or both.'_ Aravon looked uneasy. '_I do not want to pressure you into this… are you sure you want to bond?_' Aravon asked. '_I've been waiting for you for sixteen summers. I can wait a few more._'

Harry reached a hand forward. When it touched Aravon's shoulder, he instantly felt the bond flare, the need for his other half to connect. '_I'm ready_.' Harry smiled. '_No need to wait any longer_.'

Aravon wuffed happily and wagged before clearing his throat and reigning in his emotions. He stood so he was eye-to-eye with Harry. '_This will feel like forever but it will only take a few moments. We will each see through each other's mind, feel the same that the other feels and know everything about the other. We are like two halves about to be the same. Are you sure?_'

Harry nodded, having read about this in the book he'd found earlier and prepared himself already. '_I am sure._'

Aravon shut his head and let out a slow sigh before murmuring something in a foreign tongue. His eyes snapped open and connected with Harry's. In an instant all of Harry's shields were down. Every memory from birth to now was being opened like a book before Aravon, the wolf racing through his mind and looking at everything, howling in grief at loss and singing his happiness.

As they reached the present moment, Harry was suddenly in the wolf's mind. He saw the pup Aravon nursing with his siblings, he saw him trotting along and playing in the clearing, learning to hunt, successfully felling his first kill, becoming the pack leader, the death of his parents, the death of his siblings, gaining a mate then watching her die at the hands of black cloaked humans Harry immediately recognized as Death Eaters. His pups were killed the next year during a harsh winter filled with disease and starvation. His pack slowly withered until only Aravon was left. Instead of finding another pack, the wolf wandered, feeling something in the back of his mind connecting with a boy who lived days away. The wolf made a home nearby to The Nest, a feeling keeping him grounded as he hunted and howled by himself then suddenly one day, the feeling was strong; his half was here and close by. He raced through the brush as he got close, kept quiet. He saw Harry huffing and puffing as he jogged past, Hedwig laughing and urging him to keep running. Aravon knew Harry was the one the first time he saw him. Every jog he went on Aravon was just out of sight, waiting until the owl didn't realize Harry had stopped to give him the chance to leap out. Harry felt the utter joy as Aravon's heart sang when they connected eyes, knowing that this was his other half. The day passed in happiness, awaiting Harry's return until his last memory was that of Harry seated before him.

Harry jolted back from the wolf's mind and blinked a few times, rubbing his head. Aravon was doing the same, paw rubbing his face. '_So what can this bond do?_'

'_Well… I can make it so only you can see me. I can speak only with you. I can aid you in your magic if needed. You can look through my eyes as I can look through yours. Your sense will increase to match mine but _luckily_ mine won't dull.'_

'_What…'_ Harry bit his lip. '_What if I die?'_

Aravon's look was steely. '_You will _not_.'_

'_But what if I do?'_

'_Then I shall as well.'_

'_Is there a way to disconnect it so you don't?'_

'_I've half a mind to tell you no but I know you'd look it up anyway.'_ He sighed heavily and lay his head on Harry's leg. '_You must understand pup, that losing you would be far worse than dying. If we were to disconnect the bond… it would be like half of my heart and mind going missing suddenly.'_

Harry frowned. '_Can you read my mind?'_

Aravon let out a bark of laughter. '_No pup. I can't and you can't read mine. The memory scan was only so that each other knew what the other was about, knew each other's pasts… as painful as they were.'_

'_I'm sorry for your loss._' Harry's eyes lowered.

'_I feel the pain of yours as well._' Aravon shifted uneasily. '_You recognized the killers of my mate… Death Eaters?_'

'_I did. They hunt me as well. Their leader is the one that killed me parents… killed my friend... and one of his followers killed my godfather._'

Aravon growled darkly. '_Together we will fight this plague Harry Potter. I will get revenge for my family as you will for your own._'

Harry smiled and rubbed his neck. '_As long as you stay safe._' Aravon leaned into the hand, previous rage forgotten almost instantly.

'_I had a happy life pup. But I'm here now to make sure that your life stays happy. Every time you believe you've achieved it, you lose it. I'll be here to keep it this time.'_

Harry smiled brightly and hugged the wolf. _'Thank you Aravon.'_

The wolf nuzzled his head. '_You're welcome pup. Now,'_ he stood. '_We must get back to… The Nest? Bah. Silly owl.'_ Harry chuckled but didn't argue, standing and following Aravon. '_You've a big day tomorrow, yes?'_

'_Yes I do.'_ Nervousness covered his features, a head batting his hand made him look down and rest his hand on Aravon's head. He was calm almost instantly and sent the wolf a thankful smile. '_You know… it's actually today…'_

'_Ah…'_

'_In thirteen hours…' _

'_Of which you need at least eight hours of sleep, so hurry it up! Back to The Nest.'_ Harry laughed and hurried after the wolf. They got to the Nest quickly and slipped in through the door downstairs, padding up the stairs as silent as possible and slipping into Harry's room. Hedwig didn't come in to scold him for being out so Harry assumed she was still asleep.

He climbed into bed, feeling fatigue setting in quickly. As he settled into his pillow, he felt the bed wiggle, Aravon climbing up and stretching out beside him. Harry smiled and reached out a hand, resting it on the wolf's head. Through the touch he could felt his content… or was it Harry's?

'_Sleep pup,_' Aravon said sleepily, already beginning to doze.

Harry was quick to follow even if his mind pictured a mangy black dog with silver eyes laying beside him rather than the wolf that took his spot.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Holy. God. Someone shoot me. I HATE junior year! ... and work but you all know that already. I'd wanted to be at least halfway through the story by now but as you all can see, it didn't get done. Sorry for such a long absence.

Gotta go do some homework before bed (_cries in the corner_)

**Kadasa Mori **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, objects, spells or plots. I do, however, own the ideas and plots of this particular fanfic.

**Last Time:**

Harry smiled brightly and hugged the wolf. _'Thank you Aravon.'_

The wolf nuzzled his head. '_You're welcome pup. Now,'_ he stood. '_We must get back to… The Nest? Bah. Silly owl.'_ Harry chuckled but didn't argue, standing and following Aravon. '_You've a big day tomorrow, yes?'_

'_Yes I do.'_ Nervousness covered his features, a head batting his hand made him look down and rest his hand on Aravon's head. He was calm almost instantly and sent the wolf a thankful smile. '_You know… it's actually today…'_

'_Ah…'_

'_In thirteen hours…' _

'_Of which you need at least eight hours of sleep, so hurry it up! Back to The Nest.'_ Harry laughed and hurried after the wolf. They got to the Nest quickly and slipped in through the door downstairs, padding up the stairs as silent as possible and slipping into Harry's room. Hedwig didn't come in to scold him for being out so Harry assumed she was still asleep.

He climbed into bed, feeling fatigue setting in quickly. As he settled into his pillow, he felt the bed wiggle, Aravon climbing up and stretching out beside him. Harry smiled and reached out a hand, resting it on the wolf's head. Through the touch he could felt his content… or was it Harry's?

'_Sleep pup,_' Aravon said sleepily, already beginning to doze.

Harry was quick to follow even if his mind pictured a mangy black dog with silver eyes laying beside him rather than the wolf that took his spot.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Wings of War**

**By Kadasa Mori**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

**Tuesday, July 23, 1996**.

.

.

.

.

When Harry awoke early that morning, only seven hours after climbing into bed, he felt his stomach twisting into knots. He had to go see his friends and teachers today. They would give the verdict if he were fine or not… if they said he was, he'd be coming back to live at The Nest. If they said he wasn't… he was supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place. He of course would never stay there if forced to but… by running he'd be breaking many bonds of trust he'd spent the past five years forming. He sighed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

A quiet 'woof' from the bed made him turn. Aravon was staring at him. He smiled hesitantly and sat down crossed legged beside the wolf who nuzzled his cheek. '_What is wrong wolf pup?'_

'_I… I am scared Aravon. What if my friends don't want to be friends anymore when I tell them I wish to stay here?' _

'_Then they are not quite friends after all. You must take a stand Harry. You must do what you know is best for yourself instead of letting others guide you through your life_.'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. '_Thank you Aravon_.'

The wolf nodded then curled up alongside him. '_Now back to bed pup. You've less than needed amount of sleep.'_ Harry lay beside him and quickly feel to sleep. Not two hours later, the door swung open waking both as Hedwig stepped in. She blinked, spotting the wolf then raised an eyebrow. "He's my familiar," Harry announced with a yawn.

"Ah. His name?"

"Aravon."

"A beautiful name." Aravon sent her his nod of thanks as Harry relayed the message. "Does he want food?"

'_Do you want food?_'

Aravon stood and leapt off the bed. '_I shall get my own in the forest. I've not hunted these past few days, living on what was left of my previous hunt. Today I think I shall enjoy the hunt however.' _

'_Will I see you later?' _

'_I will be back by midday wolf pup. No worries. I will see you off._' Harry nodded and watched him step around Hedwig and trot off.

"Does he know where he's going?" Hedwig asked curiously. Harry shrugged. "Ah well. Breakfast is ready!"

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later, Harry sat in his bean bag chair, mind racing about what might occur once he reached Grimmauld Place. Aravon had come back fifteen minutes ago and quickly fell to sleep on Harry's comfy bed, belly full from the hunt. Harry smiled when the wolf grumbled in his sleep, paws kicking as he dreamed.

"Ready to go Harry?" Hedwig asked as she entered his room. He nodded, running a hand over a green tee shirt and denim jeans, pulling his cloak on and stuffing his wand into his pocket. He glanced up at her and sighed.

She wore her thigh high white boots with the thin pointed heel, a white dress with no sleeves that came up to her chin with a hole cut out from her breastbone to the top of her chest without showing anything. The bottom came to mid thigh on her left leg and knee length on the right so that the bottom half of the green snake tattoo on her left thigh showed clearly. A thin silver bracelet was around each wrist and ankle, her 'doughnut' stone entwined in her hair. Bright red lipstick adorned her lips, black eyeliner making her eyes even more vivid.

"You make this seem like we're headed to a fancy restaurant," Harry muttered. "Or a bar, both of which Grimmauld Place is not."

"Bah." She pulled on a white cloak. "You're just jealous I can pull it off." He rolled his eyes and held out an arm. She reached out to take it and he pulled his arm back quickly. She yelped as her arm suddenly hooked with air and nearly sent her off balance. "The hell?!"

He turned to Aravon. '_Do you want to come_?'

The wolf cocked his head. '_Do_ you_ want me to come?_'

'_I've no problem with either decision.'_

'_Then I hope you don't mind my bowing out. It seems as though this will be a… confusing affair.'_ He hopped off the bed and trotted over, allowing Harry to rub his head. '_Good luck wolf pup_.'

'_Thank you Aravon. I will see you when I return.'_

Aravon nodded and trotted out the door. Harry held his arm out. Hedwig eyed it suspiciously before taking it. She looked a bit queasy when they apparated in front of the house. He walked up and knocked as she regained her breath. After a few moments, he was about to knock again when the door opened. Molly blinked… blinked again… and blinked once more for good measure before squealing and drawing Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry! We've missed you so much!"

"Mrs. Weasley! Can we get inside please?" he asked quickly. She sniffled and stepped back, allowing them both in.

She blinked at Hedwig and looked her up and down. "Who is this?"

"She'll be introduced when everyone's around. I'd rather not explain fifty times."

Molly nodded. "Well, come, come. We're all gathering in the living room. We even expanded the room to add the kitchen table!" She bustled into the room, Harry following.

Hedwig suddenly stopped dead. Harry glanced back at her, then to where she was staring. '_Who__ is __that__?_' she asked mentally, spotting the Slytherin seated at the kitchen table, looking over papers.

'_That's Snape, the Potions Professor at Hogwarts_,' he replied.

'_Hm… he is __adorable_!' Harry twitched violently as he entered the room, the people who were in it looking worried. He spun around and sent her an incredulous glare but she maintained an innocent look.

'_Merlin! Don't __EVER__ tell me anything like that again! I don't need to know it_!'

'_But he is! Look at him! Those deep dark eyes, long gorgeous hair_.' She squealed it echoing across his brain. '_Oh merlin he's cute!_'

'_You've either got a sick sense of humor or a really sick sense of what's __cute_…' Harry dropped into his chair and covered his face with his hands, sure it was bright red by now. Hedwig sent him a smirk as she passed by and he stiffened. '_Don't you __DARE_…'

'_Oh Potter. You should know by now that I __always__ dare._'

She took a seat across form Snape and smiled. "Good evening."

He raised an eyebrow. "Evening…"

She extended a slender hand. "And you would be?"

He shook her hand cautiously. "Severus Snape."

"Ah. The Potions Master at Hogwarts. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. You're supposedly the best."

Harry let out a weak moan, silent to the two at the table, and covered his face, sinking into his chair. "Harry mate!" He turned and was enveloped in a headlock, Ron ruffling his hair. "It's good to see you!"

"It'd be good to see you too were you not blinding me!" Harry cried, shoving him off and rearranging his glasses, then grinning. "Hiya Hermione!"

"Hello Harry." She gave him a hug and whacked Ron's arm. "You should be more careful around Harry! He's delicate!"

Harry scowled darkly at her. "Thanks Hermione. So good to see you too." She sent him an innocent look.

"Harry!" Ron hissed. Harry glanced at him then towards where he was pointing. His eyes widened, jaw dropping. Hedwig had a sly smile on her face, one elbow on the table, chin in her palm, the other swirling a glass of something in front of her. Snape sat across from her, glaring darkly but blushing furiously. He hadn't thought she'd get this into it only three minutes into the game.

'_What __are__ you doing_?' Harry sent. He saw a brief flicker of annoyance cross her features.

'_I'm enjoying myself. Take a hike Potter_.' She opened her mouth and murmured something to Snape that had the Potions professor blushing even more and snapping something angrily at her.

'_Seriously. He's gonna pop a blood vessel in his face._'

'_Seriously__. Stay out of it Potter._'

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his face, for once feeling bad for the Slytherin. "_Who_ is that?" Ron asked suddenly, nudging Harry.

"Someone who will die very soon," he murmured. Hermione shot Ron a dirty look then Harry a confused look, obviously trying to spot the connection between her emerald eyed friend and the pale woman seated at the table.

"No seriously. Who is she?"

"I'll tell everyone at once. I don't feel like retelling the story seventy times."

Slowly the room began to fill, Snape's eyes closed as though trying to will the red on his cheeks away. It did slowly, disappearing once the rest of the Weasley clan entered. Hedwig had given up trying to ruffle Snape any further and walked over to lean against the wall beside Harry.

"HARRY!" A voice suddenly shrieked loudly. He turned and found an angry red head racing for him. She skidded to a stop in front of him and snarled. "Why didn't you take me with you?!"

He blinked in confusion. "Erm… hi to you too Gin?"

She slapped her hands onto the arm rests. "I've been stuck here all summer while you got to escape! Why didn't you take me with you?!"

"I didn't exactly have a choice to suddenly veer off towards Grimmauld Place," he argued, hands up in defense. "I would have if I could have but I couldn't so I didn't."

She growled and stood straight, crossing her arms irritably. "Next time bring me with you. It's no fun being cooped up here."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Gin."

"Us too," Ron said, punching his arm.

Hermione shot him a look then looked sheepish. "It _has_ been boring here…"

Harry grinned. "Fine. The next time I'm abducted I'll make sure to ask them to stop round your homes and pick you up."

"And that's all I ask," Ginny said coolly, then took a seat on the armrest of his chair.

Once Dumbledore walked in, Harry realized that most everyone was there. The old wizard spotted Hedwig right away and sent Harry a questioning look. Harry motioned to the crowd and Dumbledore nodded. "Everyone! Everyone please. Please be seated. We've quite the busy agenda today and I know most of us would rather be eating Molly's wonderfully prepared lunch." Molly blushed ferociously. "So, without further ado, Harry? Would you introduce this lovely young woman to us?"

Harry twitched slightly as everyone in the room turned to him. "Uh… hi." He heard Hedwig's snickering in his mind and mentally threw a bomb in her direction, enjoying the ruffled look she sent him. "None of you are going to believe me when I tell you what I didn't believe at first. So… everyone, I'd like you to meet Hedwig." He motioned to the woman who dipped her head gracefully.

There was a moment of silence before Ron laughed. "Is this who you named your owl after?"

"No… she… she is-_was_ my owl." The room burst into laughter and Harry glared at Hedwig. '_Transform!_'

'_But I don't wanna…_'

'_If you don't transform then… then they'll kick you out and guess who you'll never see again!_'

'_Who_?'

'_Snape, you moron! Who else would you worry about never seeing again?!_'

She sent him a horrified look and took a step forward, smoothly transforming into Hedwig and fluttering to land on his shoulder. Slowly the room began to notice the white owl seated on Harry's shoulder. As soon as everything quieted, she fluttered off and transformed, landing lightly before them.

She put her hands on her hips. "My name is Hedwig. Yes I was Harry's owl but I wasn't really an owl. Some idiots put a spell on me that lasted five years. I've been an owl for _five_ years. I _don't_ want to transform back for some time so don't ask me to do it again!"

No one made a sound, all staring incredulously at her. "You were his owl?" Hermione suddenly spoke.

She nodded. "For five years."

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Transform once again for good measure."

"What did I just say?!"

"Do it anyways." She shot him a dirty look before transforming and flying to the other side of the room and back, transforming and falling to the ground lightly, stepping around Harry and crossing her arms irritably.

"What kind of spell was it?" Hermione asked curiously.

Hedwig shrugged. "As far as I can tell it was a simple transformation spell followed quickly by a time lapsing spell that lasted five years."

"Then how can you still transform?" Tonks asked.

"I think it was my animagus form but I'm not sure. That's what I'm figuring it was. Maybe the spell triggered wrong and instead just bound me to my animagus form." She shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm just happy I'm not an owl 24/7 anymore." A few people looked suspicious but didn't question it.

"If you wouldn't mind my dear," Dumbledore said, standing with a smile. "Perhaps you could allow me to speak with you privately?"

"I _would_ mind, horribly in fact," she growled, crossing her arms angrily. "If you cannot trust Harry's word then whose can you trust?"

"And what if you put him under an imperio?" one of the more recent additions to the team asked.

Harry held up his hands. "I can guarantee I am not under an imperio."

"That doesn't help _at all_," he scowled.

Hedwig bristled. "You dare accuse me of being a Death Eater?!" she shouted.

He got to his feet. "I do! None of us have ever heard of you before-"

"I was an OWL! I lived in the Northern country!" She took a step forward getting into his face. "I don't know who you are! How do I know you're not a Death Eater?"

He spluttered. "I'm an auror!"

"And Lucius Malfoy is of good standing in the eyes of the community! Yet look where his loyalties lie!" She spun on her heel and stomped over to Dumbledore. "Let's go. I'll _show_ you where _my_ loyalties lie."

Neither moved for a long moment, several people looking at each other in confusion, before Dumbledore's eyes slid over to Harry then back at her. "I can guarantee her loyalties are with us MacDougal." The auror bristled. "I cannot inform you all of how but please believe she's on our side." Dumbledore's eyes flickered over to Harry once again before turning away.

Harry stiffened, suddenly realizing what the staring contest really had been and looked at her sharply. '_What did you show him?'_

'_Nothing bad, I promise.'_

'_Hedwig!'_ She glanced at him then back to Dumbledore who was still trying to assure MacDougal of her loyalties. An image of him sitting in Dudley's second bedroom looking nearly dead and exhausted popped up followed by the both of them in the kitchen, a bowl of food in front of him, a book on the other side and looking much healthier and happier. '_That's all?'_

'_I promise Harry. I told you I wouldn't tell without your permission remember?'_

"Now. We've all been introduced to Miss Hedwig… you've not a last name?"

"Svetlana," she announced, arms crossing. "You won't find it as a last name anywhere. I've forgotten my old name and taken up a new one. Hedwig Svetlana." When MacDougal opened his mouth to argue, she shot him a deadly look. "Don't even start kid. You will find yourself buried headfirst in the sands on the beach of the Americas before you get a word out." His mouth snapped shut and he seethed.

"So, Harry, Ms. Svetlana-"

"Hedwig's fine Headmaster," she interrupted.

"Alright, Harry, Hedwig… I just need to know a few things."

"Like?" Hedwig asked suspiciously.

"Well, where you are staying for one, in case we need to pick you up in a hurry."

"You can't get to The Hive."

'_The Hive?'_

'_Don't risk telling them what it's really called in case someone else can get in, like Remus did. It would be near impossible to get there with the wards as strong as they are but just in case…'_

'_Kay.'_

"The Hive?"

"It's a place my brother and I created, a clubhouse if you will."

"And where is it?"

She smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." MacDougal bristled but didn't say anything, looking uneasy at Dumbledore who was sending him a warning look.

"Yes I would. That's why I'm asking."

"Well you won't know. That's why I'm not telling you."

"We just want to be sure your home is hidden and that Harry is safe."

"It's hidden. Take my word for it. You cannot get to it unless you know _exactly_ where it is and you don't know _exactly_ where it is unless you're the owner and guess who the owner is."

"You?" Tonks asked dryly.

"Nope." They all blinked. "The earthworm in my closest who may have died cause I kinda left him there before I left… hm…" Harry whapped her upside the head. "Ow! Fine! Yes. I am the owner."

"If the Dark Lord finds out this information," Snape hissed. "You'll be the first on his list."

"Well unfortunately for Lord _Dark and Gloomy_, even I can't tell him where it is. The Fidelus Charm holder died years ago and so the place stays hidden even from the ones it hides. If someone did find out about The Hive and tried to apparate in, they'd find themselves in a door-less, windowless room that only the owner can enter depending on when she remembers that she should check to see if anyone's home."

"Have you ever found any-ouch!" Ron yelped as Hermione smacked his arm.

"Only once but only a robe was left." She smirked at the horrified looks she received. "I'm just kidding. An alarm goes off and announces that someone apparated in. Actually, that room's not even part of The Hive. I have to apparate to the house it's in to get them out."

"Hedwig," McGonagall sighed. "Please just tell us where it is. We want to be sure we can get to you both should anything go amiss."

"No." She leaned forward, eyes glimmering angrily. "The Hive is unplottable. It's untraceable. It's _unfindable_. It stays that way for reason. I don't tell anyone where it is. Not even Albus Dumbledore."

"And if you were captured?" Kingsley asked smoothly.

Her lips curled into a smile with no humor. "That's what suicide is for." Harry shot her a dark look, others looking horrified. "Oh come now. All of you. If a Death Muncher grabs you and tosses you at his Lord of Moldyness's feet, what do you do? Whimper and hope help arrives? No. You leap to your feet and punch him in the face, hope you break his nose-"

"He doesn't have a nose," Harry said calmly then yelped as her hand smacked his face.

"-steal his wand and cause all sorts of hell, hopefully killing a few before they take you out."

"What if they cast crucio before killing you?"

"Then in a brief moment of relief, you kill yourself." She grinned brilliantly. "Failsafe plan!"

"Except for the part about stealing his wand," Harry grumbled, rubbing his nose. "That's pretty hard to do."

"Then you steal someone else's." She poked his head. "I'd find a way."

"Why not just apparate out?" Hermione asked.

"Why take the chance of losing the opportunity to try and apparate and fail if there are anti-apparation shields?" She shook her head. "No. Hell first, safety later."

"That should be Harry's motto," Tonks chimed in. Many laughed, Ron and Ginny the loudest.

Hedwig laughed as well and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Aw. My poor nestling."

"Nestling?" someone asked.

"Well I was an owl and he's a kid and kid owls are called nestlings." She hugged his head. "My nestling!"

"Gonna adopt him too?" MacDougal sneered.

She shot him a dark look. "What is your problem boy?"

"Boy?! I'll have you know I'm 22!"

"And I'll have you know I'm 12 years your elder, _boy_!"

"I'm an auror!"

"And I'm not!" She took a threatening step forward, wand in hand and eyes flashing dangerously. "Which means I won't get into trouble for whatever spells I cast!"

Harry, even though he knew she wouldn't hurt him, quickly reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Hedwig…" A few Order members were doing the same to MacDougal. Hedwig quickly backed down, glancing at him.

"Well!" Dumbledore clapped and turned to Molly cheerfully. "Would you like to start lunch Molly?" She nodded and hurried into the kitchen, many following to get out of the tension filled room.

'_Tell Dumbledore to get him out of here before I really do kill him,'_ Hedwig ordered.

Harry looked at Dumbledore sharply, who was watching him. He glanced to MacDougal then back at Dumbledore who nodded once and took the young man's arm gently, leading him to the hallway. Harry turned to look for his friends, spotting them quickly and hurrying off to join Ron and Hermione. "That… was…" She looked at a loss for words.

"Brilliant," Ron added with a grin. "Tell Hedwig she's bloody awesome! MacDougal's such a-"

"A what Mr. Weasley?" Ron paled and turned to Snape whose arms were crossed. He leaned down a bit. "Unless you'd like to rile the auror up even more, I'd suggest lowering your voice to a non-existent hum or rather wait until your topic of discussion isn't within the household."

He swallowed. "Yes sir." Snape floated back towards Dumbledore and Harry smirked as Ron made a face.

"Harry!" Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck. "Fred and George said they're sorry they couldn't make it but they want to see you soon." She glanced around and leaned forward to whisper, "they've got a brilliant new invention. You've gotta see it."

He glanced around as well then grinned back. "Tell them 'the map is the key and Zephyr has the key.'" She looked confused but nodded before Molly scolded her to get off Harry and let the 'poor boy get some food onto that skinny frame!' Harry blushed brightly then snarled at Hedwig when she suddenly appeared next to Molly with a "someone else who thinks he's too skinny! I've been trying for weeks to fatten him up! How do you do it Molly?" He groaned and put his face in his hands as Hedwig instantly made a new friend.

.

.

.

.

.

After lunch was almost finished, Harry glanced up from the third helping of lunch that Molly had placed in front of him after a twenty minute discussion with Hedwig about his dietary needs. Ron and Ginny, of course, taunted him mercilessly. He wasn't sure the blush was completely gone…

McGonagall sat with Remus and Hermione by the fireplace, chatting idly about some new book. Ron, Ginny and Tonks sat at the table by Harry, Ginny explaining a new invention by the twins and how she used it on Ron, the red head blushing brightly as Tonks held her stomach and laughed. Arthur was chatting with Kingsley and Dumbledore about something at the Ministry, Snape listening but not contributing in the middle of the table. Moody was absent (Harry frowned at that, wondering what was keeping the ex-auror). Hedwig looked very out of place, seated a few seats down from the group at the fire, staring in the flames, legs crossed.

'_You alright?'_ Harry asked softly. He watched her head pick up a little as she realized he was speaking to her.

'_I'm fine… it's just… odd to be part of civilization again…'_

He stirred his food around on his plate. _'You've been human for a month now. It shouldn't be odd.'_

'_No. Not that kind of civilization. I mean going out in public and speaking to people is the same as being an owl and saying a hello to a fellow owl. Here… people actually want to know what you're thinking and be part of a group of thought. It's weird…'_

'_Well you're a weird person.'_ He felt the scowl and fought to keep the smirk off his face.

'_Thank you Harry, you doll.'_

'_You're welcome.'_

"Harry?" He looked up as Dumbledore walked over. "Shall we all take a seat in the living room to speak some more?"

"Sure." He left the nearly full plate on the table and flopped into the seat beside Hedwig.

"Hullo Harry, Headmaster," she muttered, sipping at the tea and grimacing. "Is there any coffee in this house-ouch! What?" she grumbled at Harry who elbowed her.

"You drink coffee now and you'll be up all night and I don't want to listen to your yowling at the stereo."

She pouted but sipped at the tea nonetheless. "Grumpy pants."

"You'd be grumpy too if I kept you up all night singing Disney songs." He remembered where they were and who they sat with and blushed lightly. "Sorry professor."

"It's quite alright," Dumbledore replied, looking amused. "Well Harry… I don't believe we need to wait till tomorrow to tell you that we believe you're in good hands." Dumbledore smiled when Harry nodded. "I do wish you'd stay at Grimmauld Place though… perhaps you'd visit a few times a week?"

He glanced at Hedwig who shrugged. _'It's your summer Potter. Do what you want.'_

He turned back to the Headmaster, mind twisting a few times before he smiled. "How about this; from Sunday morning till Wednesday afternoon I stay at the hive. Midday Wednesday I'll come back here until Saturday night."

"That sounds brilliant, my boy." Dumbledore nodded to him. "Good thinking."

He heard Hedwig sigh happily in his mind and glanced her way. '_Three days of Snape…_'

He scowled darkly at her. '_Do you __HAVE__ to let me know that?!_'

'_Yes._'

He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward before turning to Dumbledore who was looking between them curiously. Harry paled slightly. "Erm…"

Dumbledore noted the paleness and smiled. "Fawkes and I have a special connection, you know. Sometimes it almost feels as though we can speak to each other. It is a wonderful gift."

"Sir?"

He leaned forward as though conspiring with him. "If you do not want others to know, you should learn to better school your expression. I must say you were doing a superb job earlier. Only faint glances gave it away."

"Thank you sir."

'_Ahhh. Snape…_' His eye twitched angrily, Dumbledore raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Turning slowly, he caught her gaze. She blinked then smirked wickedly as he sent her a very bloody and gory death threat. Had he given that threat to someone else they may have turned green and fainted but she merely waved it off and turning back to watching Snape.

"If you don't mind my asking… what is she doing that has you so riled?"

"She…" He winced. "She believes a certain Potions Master is… _cute_."

Dumbledore blinked then let out a laugh. "Well. That most certainly would make anyone else a little uneasy to hear a woman mooning over another."

"Especially when that man hates your guts."

"Professor Snape does not 'hate your guts.'" Harry snorted. "I'm sure he respects you… er… deep down…"

"Yeah. Like center of the Earth down."

Dumbledore merely smiled then motioned towards the table. "I believe I'm to chat with everyone else over a cup of tea. Would you and Miss Hedwig like to join us?"

"I'm sure she would as long as she gets to sit near him."

"There _is_ a seat right across from him that's free."

Hedwig grinned and walked to the table, taking her seat and smiling at Snape who glanced up, realized who was sitting across from him and scowled, looking back at his work.

"Can we sit on the other end?" Harry muttered. Dumbledore just grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

When the six o'clock chime rang through the house, Harry started, not having realized it was so late. "Well, we've got to go," Hedwig announced as she stood.

"We do?" Harry asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes and cuffed him upside the head. "Do you not recall the reservation I made a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah. That's tonight?"

She sighed heavily and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Leaving _now_ Potter."

"Ack! All right! All right! Let me say good bye."

Dumbledore stood. "Is that wise, Ms. Hedwig? Going out into the public with only yourself for protection?"

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "Do you doubt my credibility to take care of Harry?"

"None in the least. I just wonder if your eyes can spot danger at every corner. Harry should stay inside until school or until there are more guards around." Harry frowned, looking to the ground with a near silent sigh.

"Well _Headmaster_, I told Harry three days ago that I was taking him to this restaurant. For three days we've waited to go and I will not be telling him 'oh sorry Harry. We're staying inside. It's too dangerous for you.' I've got a wand. He has a wand. We're both trained in the arts of shielding and I'm pretty sure that Moldy Voldy won't be looking for us in a muggle restaurant in the middle of nowhere."

She turned and pointed at one of the aurors. "And if you even _think_ about restraining me, I will pull your innards out through your _nose_. Believe me. _Not_ a pleasant way to go." The man's eyes darted to Dumbledore's immediately but the effect was broken with Hermione's choking, hands over her mouth. Ron was grinning wickedly and Ginny had scrunched up her nose in disgust. The other people in the room varied from a raised eyebrow to a grin to a nauseous look.

'_That was utterly disgusting Hedwig.'_

'_Shut up Potter.'_

Dumbledore frowned then sighed. "I suppose we've no say in this then. But please be careful."

"Actually," she smirked wickedly at Harry. "If you want someone to accompany us, Snape could always come."

Snape stiffened and glared darkly at her then glared even more darkly when Dumbledore turned to him. "No."

"Severus-"

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

Dumbledore sighed. "All right." He turned back to Harry. "Please be careful tonight."

Harry blinked then shook himself and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll send an owl as soon as we get back."

"Thank you." He nodded and followed Hedwig out. As they crossed the threshold to the house, she grabbed his arm and apparated back to The Nest. Once they were sure Harry and Hedwig were gone, Ginny, Hermione and Ron raced upstairs to talk. The Order dispersed, some going back to the Ministry, others heading to the kitchen for some more food.

McGonagall turned to Snape with a sly grin. "So Severus… it seems you have a fangirl."

Snape glowered at her but before he could open his mouth, Dumbledore added, "a very pretty fangirl."

"She's smart as well as sly."

"Must be powerful as well and practice occulmency since I couldn't get into her mind."

"Caring and protective."

"Wealthy enough to provide for herself and a teenage boy."

"Cautious not to reveal too much to put anyone in harm's way."

"And she is quite pretty."

"You've said that one already Albus."

"Ah. Have I? The brain tends to forget in my old age… she's quite young, your age I believe or a bit younger."

"She's thirty-four," Snape sneered then froze when Albus and McGonagall sent him identical grins. "She said she was!" he argued back then spun on his heel. "I've got work to do!"

McGonagall grinned. "Albus, my dear friend… I do believe we've found our next pet project." Many people believed Albus Dumbledore to be a Gryffindor through and through but the laughter that escaped his lips was purely Slytherin.

.

.

.

.

.

"And in… and out… breathe in… and out…" Hedwig peeked open an eye, Harry completely calm, chest moving in rhythm as though he were asleep. "Brilliant Harry," she said a few minutes later and he peered open an eye. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now that you're relaxed and occluded, time for rest." He nodded and slid into bed quickly, Hedwig standing and heading for the door.

"Hedwig?" She glanced over with a 'hm?' "Was all that stuff you told the Order about The Nest true?"

"Partially… see…" She sighed and walked back over, seating herself on the bed at his knees. "All of the apparating stuff was true, but why they couldn't reach The Nest wasn't explained right… You know how Phoenixes can travel through realms and stuff? Well it's because they're so ancient and because they're the closest to having humanic magic. When I was an owl, I was still a human so I could see things humans couldn't, or wouldn't, and therefore passed through into another realm where The Nest is located. Remember that sudden jolt you had and you looked up to find the sea? You passed through the realm with me and into the next."

"I passed into another world?"

"No. Realm. Like a chunk of our world outside the actually world. Like…" She looked around for something to compare it to before snapping her fingers. "Remember you went to the World Tournament and the tiny tent was huge inside? That's like a smaller version of what I've found." He nodded, still not understanding but sorta kinda getting it. "I know it's hard to grasp. I had a difficult time as well… but just know it's not about to collapse anytime soon and you're one of few who can pass through the realm. I don't think even Lord Moldyface can get through."

Harry sniggered then grew serious. "How did Remus get through?"

"Like I said, the wards had grown weak, enough so this realm was beginning to bind to the other. It was easy for Remus to follow Erebos through whereas if the wards were strong, like they are now, he'd have been watching Erebos then suddenly not seen the owl anywhere and he couldn't get through." She smiled. "So don't worry. You're safe here."

"I know."

"Good." She moved to stand, hesitated then turned and kissed his forehead. He blushed in surprise. "Good night Harry," she said softly as she stood. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Hedwig... and thanks… for everything." She smiled warmly and closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

**To all readers and reviewers,**

Merry Christmas everybody! I know it's been months! :( I'm sorry! Junior year in college is literally sapping my life. For serious, I got like 16 hours of sleep spread over three days between finals and projects and packing and studying… blargh… And as soon as that was over, it was back to work and Christmas shopping!

So it's winter break! Other than work my slate is pretty much clean! I'm hoping to get a lot of work done during our three week (now two week) vacation!

I hope everyone's had a fantastic holiday (or will be/still finishing a fantastic holiday!) and have a great new year if I don't see you before then!

**Kadasa Mori **


End file.
